Total Drama Generations
by PrincessPrimeroseChekov
Summary: 4 Generations of Campers, 1 New Host, Same Mechanically Crazy Island! The highly-anticipated sequel to my story Total Drama: The Mentorship! Rated T to be safe.
1. 1: A Gopher and a Topher

Total Drama Generations

Episode 1: A Gopher and a Topher

Competitors:

Ai, Ella, Dawn, Alejandro, Phillip, Leonard, Jenn, Dakota, Crystal, Rodney, Shawn, Patrick, Courtney, Samey, Eva, Noah, Sam, Ben

* * *

"Pahkitew Island... Last time I was there, I was kicked off before I could win my own one million dollars..." said a dark and somewhat familiar voice. "And that, my beloved audience, won't happen again! Mwhaha!" At that moment a light turned on, revealing Jennifer Heart as the source of the evil voice. "Ai! Why'd you do that for?"

"The mail came! I got another good luck package from that secret admirer!" Ai said giggling. She walked into the laboratory and petted Chem the Cat. Since she was last seen in Total Drama: The Mentorship, she had changed her outfit slightly. Her hair was still silver, and her eyes still red, but now she was wearing a black cloak and black jeans instead of a skirt. Jenn looked the same as usual, with her blue tube top, long obsidian black hair with a red bow on top, and her skirt.

"Of course _you_ would get _another_ package from the same person. That guy must have spent more in postage this past year than he has in his lifetime... Anyway, are you all packed?"

"Sure am! Did you remember to pack my DNA stabilizers?" Ai asked, dragging in a large suitcase on wheels.

"Yes, I have. Now, let's get going then. The next season of Total Drama won't be half as fun without us..."

* * *

The camera then flashed to Pahkitew Island, although if it were compared to last season, it looked a lot closer to its original layout, from the original Pahkitew Island season. The computerized island was now a total wilderness, although the Sasquatch Mountain was still in the same place, as was the dock and the empty space where the cabins used to be.

"Welcome to Total Drama Generations!" said a voice from off screen. The camera then turned to the source, revealing it was Topher who was talking. "I'm Topher, the _new and improved_ host of Total Drama! I know a lot of you were expecting Owen to be hosting... I'll get around to explaining that later." As he said this, he walked onto a boat that was parked in the dock. "Anyway, I have to go to the airport and take care of some last minute stuff! Stay tuned, and don't go anywhere!"

* * *

After the opening credits, the camera flashed to an airplane, and showed the eighteen contestants sitting in the cargo area. Dakota, who was still a huge mutant, had to sit hunched over so her head wouldn't bump on the ceiling. Sam, who was sitting on Dakota's leg, was playing with his GameGuy, vocalizing every action to her. Next to them was Eva who was lifting weights and doing her best to ignore the others around her. This task was made difficult by Leonard, who was chanting various lines from his "spell books" and getting constantly disappointed when none of his "spells" worked. Eva could only grit her teeth more when Rodney went up to Leonard, asking for a spell to make him know what his love life had in store.

On the other side, Jenn was seen adjusting the dosage of some sort of liquid in a syringe. Next to her, Ai was reading a book labeled as _The Real Story of Sleeping Beauty_, which was a gift from her secret admirer. Phillip then walked over and took the book from her and flipped the pages roughly. "For as long as I know you, fair Ai, you always have your nose in a book."

Ai rolled her eyes and swiped the book back. "And for as long as I know you, Phillip, you have no appreciation for what I enjoy."

Phillip, oblivious to Ai's annoyance as usual, sat down next to her on a box and continued staring at her, until something else caught his attention. Next to Jenn was Ella, who was still in her pink princess outfit as usual. Next to her was Dawn, who had brought a cage of birds with her, and Ella, being Ella, started to sing and got the birds to sing along with her. Phillip looked at her and he stood up with a blank expression on his face. "Who is that?" He asked quietly.

Ai looked up and raised her eyebrow. "That's just Ella."

"_Just_ Ella? She is not _just_ Ella." Phillip said. "She clearly is special."

Ai rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Phillip was not worth arguing with.

In another corner of the cargo bay, Courtney was trying to stare out the solitary window, which had a thick dust layer on it. "Does anyone have a rag I can use? This window is a mess!"

Samey, Noah, Ben, Crystal and Patrick just gave blank looks. "Sorry, I'd give you mine. But I need it in case Owen decided to infest the island with creatures from the unknown, especially zombies." Shawn replied.

"That's stupid! There are no such things as zombies!" Courtney exclaimed. "I mean really! How old are you again? And what good would a _tissue_ do against a zombie anyway?!"

"My my Courtney. You may want to save that energy for when we arrive at the island." Alejandro said as he walked up to her. Courtney blushed, not expecting him to be back. He took her hand and kissed it. "It's an honor to be in your presence again."

Samey turned away from the scene. It reminded her of that snot-nose jerk of a boyfriend that Amy was dating. She twirled at a strand of her hair. While she was delighted to be away from her twin, she still felt a bit incomplete. She didn't even have the luxury of having Jasmine around to share a joke with about it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Samey looked up, her thoughts broken by Ben. "Oh, uh, yes! I'm alright! Perfectly fine! Thank you for asking."

"Alright... You're Sammy right?"

"Yeah, I'm Sam... Wait, did you just call me 'Sammy' instead of Samey?" She asked in surprise. She didn't even know who this guy was, yet for whatever reason he was being very kind to her.

"That's your real name, isn't it? Trust me, I also have a twin, and she makes my life crappy, just like Amy does for you. Only difference is, my sister went to college far away so I've been spared for a while." Ben said, smiling.

Samey smiled too. "You were a contestant last season, right? Ben I think it was? Nice to meet you then."

_"Hello everyone! Glad all eighteen of you could make it."_

"Is that Topher's voice?" asked Crystal aloud.

The intercom had a moment of static before Topher could be heard again. _"Right, I think I got this thing working now... Anyway, your first challenge is about to begin and determine your team split. Get to the loading area and my, uh, partner will explain the rest."_

"Uh, what happened to Owen?" Noah asked.

Nobody could answer, so they all reluctantly went to the other end of the cargo bay, which was piled up with luggage and crates. Crystal and Shawn, being the most agile of the group, climbed up the stacks and reached the loading area first, while the others squeezed and navigated the seeming maze that was set up. Jenn looked at Ai and winked. "Remind me to make sure they are both on our side."

Ai nodded and grunted as her cloak got snagged on a piece of wood. "No! This was a gift! I can't snag it!"

At that moment, Patrick, who had been behind her, reached down and unhooked the cloak without snagging it further or ripping it. Ai smiled. "Thanks!"

At last everyone reached the loading area, only to be further shocked to see Owen with a small bag in his hands. "Owen? What are _you_ doing _back here_?" Courtney asked, sounding incredulous.

"Hi guys! It's great to see you! ... Where's Leo?" Owen asked.

"He apparently wasn't allowed back." Noah replied. "But I think the best question is why Topher referred to you as his partner."

"I'd love to explain... Once you guys are on the ground anyway." Owen said, handing out blindfolds from his bag.

"What's this for?" Sam asked.

"This is for the first part of your challenge. The Blind Luggage Parachute challenge!" Owen explained.

"The blind..." Crystal started.

"...Luggage..." Samey added.

"...Parachute challenge?" Alejandro finished. All three sounded flabbergasted.

"Exactly! You guys wear the blindfold, grab a piece of luggage at random. Then, you dive out the loading bay, and open your bag. And, if you're lucky, your bag will have a parachute." Owen replied.

Everyone groaned, but put on the blindfolds anyway. Once that was done, it was a mad dash for the pile of luggage next to Owen.

"Dakota, here, I got you one!" Sam said, tossing a large knapsack out.

"I got it! Thank you sweetie!" She said, putting it on as best she could.

Ai ended up grabbing a small bag, Jenn grabbed one, and immediately knew it was Ai's because of the keychain of a book on it and the wheels at the bottom. Soon, all but Ben had a bag, and the only one left was the heaviest of all. "Oh come on, I can barely lift this!" He complained. He just managed to put it on his shoulder, when Owen pulled a cord, opening the bottom hatch. Everyone, still blindfolded, fell through, rocketing toward the ground.

The blindfolds ended up ripping off of some competitors. Jenn was the first to reach back and open Ai's bag, and by good fortune was graced by a parachute. "I love you Ai!"

Ai nearly groaned at the sight of her choice of bag. It was Ben's bag and it was covered in Pretty Little Pony designs. She reluctantly opened it, only to be greeted by the sight of various pony merchandise escaping into air. She crossed her arms and pouted. "It would figure fate won't let me forget about last season..."

Ben, meantime was having troubles of his own. He barely managed to take off his blindfold, only to discover that he was carrying a bag of dumbbells. "Oh come on! I can't reach the zipper!"

"I can reach!" Samey called out. Once she opened the bag, the weights fell out and hurdled towards the ground.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" They both smiled at each other, but the moment was then killed when small little things started smacking into Ben's chin. "Ow! Ow! What's hitting me? Ow!"

Under him, Ella had opened her bag, which was Sam's bag, loaded with GameGuy chips, which were now flying up and away. "Oh, that is too bad..." She then saw Dawn's bird cage and grabbed it. "Oh, hello there little ones! Do you wish to help me reach the ground?"

The birds chirped happily and Ella opened the cage. _"We are flying in the sky~ I am grateful for this second try~ I hope to make some friends~ And maybe find my prince!"_

The birds grabbed at Ella's dress, thus slowing down her fall. Near her was Phillip, who was also attracted to her song. He had grabbed his own backpack, but was disappointed he had no parachute and his clothing blew away. Some of the birds felt sorry for him, and caught him and took him to Ella. They both blushed at each other. "Up until now, my eyes were able to spread to all ladies."

"But now?" Ella asked.

"I am split between you, my lovely princess Ella..." Phillip started, pausing as he saw Ai up above, now resorting to using her cloak to serve for a parachute. He then saw something that caused him to gasp.

Alejandro floated down alongside Ai. "My, what a clever use of your clothing." He said, his voice like soft velvet. Ai immediately had hearts in her eyes. "I do believe it would be in both of our best interests if I were to join you on the way down, yes?"

"Oh... Oh, uh, yes..! Of course!" Ai said, her voice dreamy. Alejandro smirked as he put one arm around her waist, the other holding one end of the cloak.

Phillip growled at the sight, but he wasn't the only one upset. Patrick, who had opened Jenn's bag and had been given a parachute, was also annoyed by the sight. "That should be me..." He muttered.

"What was that?" Jenn asked, hearing what he said.

"What was what?" Patrick retorted. "Keep your science brain to yourself, Heart!"

By this point, those who had no way to slow down were starting to crash land on the beach. Noah, Eva, Courtney, Samey and Ben landed about the same time. "Look out!" Eva called out. Samey moved aside in time as piles of everyone's luggage and items landed onto the beach. "Where's horse boy?" Eva asked when the dust settled.

Ben poked his head out from the pile. "I don't think I get the respect I deserve..."

As Samey tried to dig him out, those who had found alternate ways to get down safely, started landing along the beach. Ella and Phillip were gently placed down by the birds in front of the dock. The birds gathered along the dock, waiting for Dawn. Leonard had managed to use his costume to catch a bit of air, and he was able to drift down into the water. Alejandro and Ai landed next. Alejandro helped Ai put her cloak back on, much to the anger of Courtney. "Why is he helping her? She's a freak!"

"You do realize that he's dating Heather and is probably going to use both you and Ai throughout this season, right?" Noah pointed out.

"Gaah! What do you know about love, Noah?" Courtney snapped, walking away from him.

"More than you, apparently." Noah said. He turned to help Samey, only to find Dawn next to him out of nowhere. He stepped back in shock. "How did you get down? I didn't even see you."

"Hmm? Oh, I emptied the bag I got and used it for a chute." She replied. Noah looked around, and raised his eyebrow.

"What bag?" He asked, but Dawn was already gone.

By now, the lucky parachuters were starting to land. Jenn had a smooth landing next to Ai. Patrick dropped down and collapsed next to the pile where Samey was still trying to pull Ben out. Dakota landed down with Sam in her arms. Sam hadn't even needed to open his bag, since he had Dakota to carry him down. She had managed to get a parachute and grinned. Shawn landed in the water, and immediately jumped out, Fang the shark peeking out of the water and waving with a cynical smile. Crystal landed on the beach safely, and Rodney next to her.

At that moment, the airplane flew off into the distance, but Owen had jumped down and crash landed on the beach. "I'm okay!" He called, muffled by his face in the sand.

Topher then walked up along the beach, fluffing his blonde hair. "Nice of you to join me here. I was starting to get afraid that I'd have to deal with Total Drama Generations all alone."

"Can someone _please_ explain to me why _you're_ here?" Noah demanded.

"Oh, well, that's easy to explain." Topher said.

* * *

The camera then changed to a flashback scene of Owen leaving the Total Drama headquarters and being pulled into a bush by Topher. "If you let me co-host with you, I'll take you to the two dollar all-you-can eat buffet."

"Hm... I don't know. I was going to ask Izzy to help me..." Owen hesitated.

"...How about if I take you to Dairy King for dessert?" Topher added.

"You drive a hard bargain! Deal!" Owen said, and he shook Topher's hand to seal the deal.

* * *

When the flashback was over, Noah had his head in his hands. "Owen, buddy, you sold us out for Chris 2.0!"

"Would Izzy have been much better?" Topher asked sarcastically. He put his arm around Owen. "Owen here knows a good choice when he sees it." Owen sheepishly nodded, looking guilty as if only now realizing what he had allowed to happen. Topher took no notice of this. "Now, let's separate you guys into your teams and move on to the next challenge."

An intern walked up to him, holding up three rolls of cloth. Topher took a pink one and unraveled it, revealing a symbol with pink fairy wings. "Oh yuck! You're not putting me with that." Jenn snapped, turning away.

"Of course not. This is Team Fairytale, those who found other means to get down without a parachute. Our king of deception, Alejandro. Wannabe wizard Leonard. Prince Charming Phillip. Singing princess Ella. Moonchild Dawn. And lastly, Evil Queen Ai."

"Me? Evil? I'm not evil!" Ai said, in shock.

"Like mentor, like pupil." Topher said, referring to her Gwen, her mentor from last season. Ai sighed and took the flag and her place with the team.

"Now, Team Renaissance, consisting of those who had parachutes. Mutant Dakota. Zombie-nut Shawn. Sort-of athlete Crystal. Wreck-It Rodney. Cold Jenn Heart, and evil theater actor Patrick." Topher now took a green flag roll and unrolled it, revealing a paintbrush symbol and tossed it to Patrick. "And lastly, Team Realism, those who decided to plummet to their potential deaths so early on this season. They are… our beloved Type-A Courtney, powerhouse Eva, brony Ben, gamer guy Sam, sarcastic Noah, and the one twin… Amy… or are you Samey?"

Samey sighed. "My real name is Sammy, and…"

"To be honest, I don't really care which one you are. I'm sure the hard core fans will figure it out." Topher interrupted and tossed her the remaining blue flag, which had a symbol of the globe on it.

Dakota then grabbed Sam and started crying. "But I _have _to be on the same team as Sam! If not, I don't know what I'd do with myself!"

"Aww, it's okay Dakota. Everyone loves you and you'll probably go a lot further than I will." Sam said. "Let's just make the best of it."

"Alright, if the hissy fits are now done, let's go to the campfire pit and review what's up with the island." Topher grumbled.

Topher and Owen led the campers to the campfire pit, which had remained unchanged from last season. "Right, this is probably one of two things to be untouched." Topher said as Team Fairytale sat on the rocks, Team Renaissance in the peanut gallery, and Team Realism ended up standing. "Rules are pretty much the same, except this time you guys get Mardi Gras necklaces as symbols of invincibility!"

"Why necklaces?" Ella asked while admiring a purple one Owen held up as a sample.

"Because I went to New Orleans this year for the huge celebration and don't know what do with the hundreds of leftovers." Topher said, grinning. "Anyway, all that aside, the only other thing that remained the same is the outhouse confessional, which is now open for your convenience."

**Shawn: So far, I have been taken by total surprise, and I can't let that happen! You never know when those zombies are going to want to come back and take our brains! And I have a beautiful girlfriend to bring a million dollars home to! **

**Rodney: Okay, so I know last time I was here, I broke a lot of hearts. And this season… I don't think that will end up changing very much. I mean I'm on the same team as beautiful Jennifer, and sparkly blue-hair Crystal, and not to mention Dakota who's heart is pure despite her looks. How can I pick just one when all are so good?**

**Ai: I'm on the same team ****_with Phillip. AGAIN!_** **–****she bangs her head on the confessional wall-**

"So what exactly changed since last season?" Crystal asked, raising her hand.

"A very good question. For starters, I think old man Chris was just too sympathetic to you. So you're gonna have to do what _real_ survivors do and rough it out in nature this season! And this goes along with your second challenge, which I call A Dream is as Big as You Build It." Topher said, snapping his fingers. An intern brought forth a stand with a chart on it, which Topher unveiled. The chart depicted a layout of the island. "Your challenge is to build yourselves a home for the season using whatever resources are available. I will judge along with Owen. The team that builds the most awesome house wins immunity. The team with the second best house gets nothing. The team with the lamest place goes to the campfire and votes someone off. You have three hours to work on this. Starting now!"

**Courtney: Now that Chris isn't here, I have to wonder who came up with these crazy challenges? Surely Topher can't be ****_that_**** twisted in the head.**

**Topher: So here's the thing. Old man Chris didn't think that I would be up to the task of making up extreme and deadly challenges on my own. So he brought in a committee for the task of formulating challenges. –he holds up a picture of Heather, Scarlett, Max, Jo, Amy and Cameron- And I have to admit, these guys came up with some true gems that I… improved upon.**

The teams split off, each running in a different direction. Team Realism headed into the forest, which was fairly thick and overgrown, more so than last season. The sky was well hidden by the overgrowth. "This forest provides a nice shelter from the rain." Courtney said approvingly.

"We can do what we did when I was last here: Jasmine led us in building a tree house to keep us safe from most of the wildlife." Samey said, sounding unsure of herself. She wasn't used to being able to speak freely without getting her own ideas stolen.

**Samey: I don't expect to make it very far this season. After all, for whatever reason, everyone loves Amy more and I'm not Amy. I doubt they'll even hear me when I talk.**

Eva nodded. "Smart move. Let's do it."

Samey blushed and gave a shy smile and they started looking around for any materials to make wooden planks with. Luckily for them, when they entered a clearing, they found a variety of building supplies.

* * *

Team Fairytale, meantime, had headed down the center pathway. Leonard was leading the way, holding up a stick, and was mumbling to himself. "By the power of Nayru, goddess of wisdom, I shall find a way to restore the Wizard Tower to its former glory!"

"What's he talking about? The Wizard Tower was _never_ in any form of glory." Alejandro whispered to Ai, who nodded.

"We must put our faith in the Wizard!" Ella said brightly.

Dawn, Ai, Alejandro and Phillip shrugged. At this point, none of them had any better ideas, so it would just be best to go with the flow. A clearing was coming into view and they found themselves surrounded by piles of rocks and scrap. Leonard went to inspect the pieces, placing his stick under his belt. "This is perfect!" he declared at last. "And with some of the magic of friendship, we shall build the Wizard Tower 2.0!"

"What is that Wizard of Oz talking about this time?" Phillip grumbled.

"I think that's his way of saying that we should help him." Dawn said, walking towards the various rocks and scrap metal pieces. The others just blinked and hesitantly followed after her, beginning their search for decent enough rocks that could be used for a foundation.

* * *

Team Renaissance to the path to the left, and the terrain changed from being smooth and easy to navigate, to suddenly humid and swamp-like. "Ugh, it reeks in here!" Patrick groaned.

"I know! It's the perfect place to build our zombie fortress!" Shawn said eagerly. "The humidity will make it less appealing and so will the swamp stench. It's _imperative_ we make a shelter in there."

"Ugh, well you guys can go in there if you want. But I'm going to find Sam and stay with him! I'm not staying in a swamp!" Dakota snorted as she turned and walked in the other direction.

"What's her problem? You'd think she'd be right at home in the swamp!" Shawn said as he continued walking further into the swamp area.

"You're lucky she didn't hear you!" Crystal said, following close behind. "I somehow get the feeling that an angry Dakota would be worst to deal with than a zombie army!"

"Well, if the challenge doesn't go so well, you can blame it on her for walking away on us." Shawn replied, sounding annoyed.

**Crystal: Touchy! What's his big deal?**

Jenn cleared her throat for attention. "Both of you, just shut up! _I_ am the team leader here, and unless someone has a better idea for a shelter, then we have no choice but to go along with this stupid idea. A zombie fortress at least sounds more appealing than losing the challenge by living in a cave."

There was a reluctant agreement from Crystal, Rodney and Patrick, and the group of five continued to wade into the swamp which was getting murkier the further they went in.

* * *

Three hours later, Topher blared off the air horn, and spoke into the PA system, which was sounding worse for the wear. _"Alright survivors, your three hours are up! Time for the House Inspectors… that is, Owen and myself… to inspect and judge who has the best camp!"_

Team Realism was visited first, with Owen driving Topher in a small golf cart. The Tree House was more or less identical to the one Jasmine had lead her team in building about two years ago. The main difference was that the deck area was larger.

Topher looked at it and made some notes on a clipboard. "Looks pretty good. Pretty safe up there above ground. But unless you're going for a retro theme, you don't get any points for coolness." Topher muttered.

"What's wrong with being retro?" Courtney demanded. "_I_ happen to _like_ some retro styles."

"Good for you. No one cares." Topher said bluntly as he got back into the golf cart. "Time for us to check out the other two camps, Owen. Dakota, go back to your team! No one's allowed to stay with a different team!"

"But… but… Sam…" Dakota wailed, hugging her boyfriend.

"Aww, it's too bad Dakota. But we have to follow the rules and keep ourselves in the game for as long as possible." Sam said, trying to comfort her. Dakota made a face, remembering how smelly and humid the swamp was but reluctantly went back.

Owen then drove the golf cart over to the Wizard Tower 2.0 next. The tower wasn't very high, but it did leave a Hogwarts impression. "Wow. This one actually looks pretty awesome! Don't you think, Topher?" Owen asked, sounding hesitant.

"It's… it's…" Topher was clearly taken by awe and surprise.

"Awesome is an understatement!" Leonard said, as he stuck his head out a window. "It's got an upstairs and a downstairs too! Just like the original tower was supposed to be."

Topher laughed at the memory of Leonard's failed attempt at building a tower for his team. "Yes, I suppose it has come a long way. Well, it certainly gets full points all around, I can't deny that. Come on Owen, time for us to check out Team Renaissance."

The camera flashed to Topher looking unimpressed at something off camera. "Seriously? When you make _lame_ retro look awesome, that's pretty bad!"

Jenn had her back turned, disgraced at what Shawn had come up with. Dakota was sitting on the ground but cringed. Rodney and Crystal just glared at Shawn, while Patrick stared at the wreck with his arms folded. The camera at last panned to the zombie fortress. The fortress was built within a bog, ("which would be extremely difficult for a zombie to cross" Shawn explained), it was made out of leaves, mud and sticks, ("it tricks the zombies into thinking its just part of nature" Shawn continued) and it stunk horribly. But that wasn't the worst part. The moment Topher and Owen had arrived, the fortress collapsed and stuck like glue into the bog. "Ehehe…. It works better if you have cement supports underneath." Shawn said, trying to make light of the situation.

Topher just rolled his eyes. "Well it's clear to me who's going to the elimination ceremony tonight. See you there, Team Renaissance."

* * *

That night, the three teams had been called to the campfire pit. Since that morning, another set of bleachers had been brought in. On Topher's left side, Team Realism was seated and looking relieved that they had been spared after all from elimination. On Topher's right, Team Fairytale, who had won the competition was getting themselves seated as Owen brought over some hamburgers.

"To the victors go the spoils." Topher said proudly. "Not only do they get hamburger dinners, they also won themselves bedding and cots. All freshly found and picked from the local garbage dump."

Ai and her teammates cringed as Owen brought over a wheelbarrow full of smelly and dirty piles of sheets, pillows and ragged old cots.

"Now, let's get on with the votes. Everyone vocalized in the confessional who they're voting for and I don't think it's too much of a surprise." Topher announced. Jenn, Crystal, Rodney and Patrick glared at Shawn. Dakota wasn't paying attention to her teammates though, she was looking very worried for her own sake. After all, she had walked out on her teammates and didn't help with anything.

Topher held up a gold necklace, which he tossed to Jenn. A silver one was tossed to Patrick, two bronze ones tossed to Crystal and Rodney. Shawn and Dakota looked at each other. Shawn was only just now starting to realize that he may be in true trouble.

"Now comes the fun part. I get to narrate the tension that's clearly building up here!" Topher said, grinning. "Shawn's zombie obsession may have helped him survive here two years ago, but clearly it's proven to be nothing but an annoyance and hindrance to his teammates. Shawn's fortress absolutely sucked, and he let his team down. Dakota on the other hand… or do you have claws? … simply walked away on a whim to be with her boyfriend! So, who's it going to be?"

Shawn was biting at his fingernails. Dakota was sweating and looked short of tears. But, at last, a blue necklace had been tossed to her.

"Aww nuts!" Shawn said. "Sorry guys. I guess I let my obsession get the better of me… again. Oh man, Jasmine is going to kill me when I get home!" Shawn then paused. "How am I going home anyway?"

"Oh well, since we couldn't decide on a new method of transport, we decided that we'll let fate decide!" Topher said cheerfully. Owen pushed forth a large wheel. "This was the old Wheel of Misfortune, but I now modernized it so that it would be the Wheel of Elimination. You spin the wheel and whatever you land on is how you're sent away."

Shawn sighed and spun the wheel. It spun for a few moments, and finally landed on the icon of the Hurl of Shame. "Ooh, nice one! The good old Hurl of Shame!" Topher said. He picked up a remote, the end of the dock went underwater, and the catapult was brought out.

Shawn gulped as he got into it. Topher then pushed a button and Shawn went flying into the air. "_THIS WON'T BE AS BAD AS SEEING JASMINEEEEE!"_

"And with that, seventeen remain! Who will go home next time? Who will I personally torture next? Will Noah ever get over the fact that Owen brought me in? Find out next time on….. Hehe I can't believe I get to say this! … TOTAL! DRAMA! GENERATIONS!"

* * *

**A/N: So here it is guys! The first chapter to Total Drama Generations, the sequel to Total Drama: The Mentorship! I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to more upcoming chapters! Don't forget to leave me a review :)**


	2. 2: Going By the Book

Episode 2: Going by the Book

Team Fairytale: Ai, Ella, Dawn, Alejandro, Phillip, Leonard

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Dakota, Crystal, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Eva, Courtney, Samey, Ben, Noah, Sam

Voted off: Shawn

* * *

The morning sun began rising, revealing the outline of the Wizard Tower 2.0 and the Tree House. Topher then stepped in front of the view, with Owen trying to get into the shot. "Close up on me please." Topher demanded, effectively removing Owen from the shot. "Better! Last time, the eighteen worthy competitors took part in the Blind Luggage Parachute Challenge to determine who went on what team. Then they had to build their new homes while Owen and I judged who had the best home. In the end, it was Team Renaissance who lost because the zombie fortress sucked. Shawn went home, and now we wonder what happened to his teammates. Find out right now on… this will never get old… TOTAL! DRAMA! GENERATIONS!"

* * *

After the opening credits, Team Renaissance was shown sleeping on rocks in a cave. Jenn sat up, looking pissed off as she put her glasses on and took a brush out of her pocket to start combing her hair.

**Jenn: That was the worst sleep ever. It's not fair that Ai gets a nice tower to sleep in. Speaking of her, I better prep her stabilizer...**

Dakota was in the far corner of the cave, lying in a puddle of her own tears. She sat up and sighed in misery. "I wanna see Sam! I've been away from him for too long!"

"It's only been twelve hours, that's not _that_ long ago." Crystal said, as she came back in from a morning jog. "Also, I brought back breakfast while I was out." She held up a basket, revealing a variety of fruit she had managed to find and safely harvest. Jenn took the basket and gave it a scrutinizing stare. "What's wrong, Jenn?"

"What's wrong? Are you nuts? There are loads of poison fruits in here!" Jenn snapped. She picked up the stem of a bright green apple, not allowing the skin to touch her. "This one being the most deadly of the bunch! It's a manchineel apple. I don't know how Amy survived it two years ago, but it could put you in a coma and make your blood acidic if digested."

"I... I'm sorry! I'm not the wilderness survivor, unfortunately for all of us, that was Shawn." Crystal said meekly.

"Great, now we go hungry this morning." Patrick muttered. He then grabbed Rodney by the ear. "Come on Wreck-It, let's go be men and hunt food for the ladies."

**Patrick: Rodney was not my top choice for an alliance. But with some smooth moves and good acting, I'll control him better than a finger puppet. Mwahaha!**

In the basement of the Wizard Tower, Ai sat up with dark rings under her eyes.

**Ai: I got no sleep last night. Oh, the bed was fine… Or at least as fine as ancient springs and little bugs can get. But Ella sang a lullaby for every woodland creature that passed her window **_**and **_**sang with all the birds this morning. Phillip came down and tried to sit with me for a while which creeped me out. Leonard was up late practicing his "potion making" and being obnoxiously loud about it. - she sighs- The only good thing was when Alejandro gave me the massage of the century for my back at dawn this morning. **

She walked up into the dining room on the upper floor. Everyone else slept up in the top-most floor, and Dawn had at some point gone out, gathered fresh fruit, and laid it out among the hamburger leftovers. "Good morning Ai." She said. "Your aura seems exceptionally shiny today."

Ai just yawned loudly. She sat down across from Dawn, and sleepily put a leftover burger on her plate. Ella walked in from another room, the sun reflecting and glittering off of her dress. _"Good morning everyone~"_ she immediately sat next to Ai. Ever since the challenge yesterday, Ella had decided to stick to Ai closely.

On Ai's other side, Alejandro sat down. Ai blushed, remembering the massage from this morning.

**Alejandro: Ai is the best person to take into an alliance. She did go to the very end last season. I shall eventually make her crack about Jenn and her weaknesses. It's the perfect plan since my team is full of simpletons. **

After they ate breakfast, Ai yawned again. "I'm going for a walk." She stood up to leave, but Ella got up with her.

"Oh, let me go with you! Let's spend some time together!" Ella said brightly.

Ai rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I prefer to go alone."

**Ella: I think that Ai needs some friends. Friends make everything better!**

Ai wandered into the woods, shivering into her cloak. The morning air was nipping at her. She turned back, making sure no one was following her, but then she bumped into the back of Rodney. He turned around and offered her his hand. She gave a small smile and took it and he helped her up.

"Thanks, I guess." Ai muttered. Rodney was staring at her funny. From his perspective, she was surrounded by pink hearts and cupids. She raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you okay?"

"I... Uh... Fall... Cloak... Bush!" He stammered.

"Rrrrright." Ai said, sounding unsure.

_Focus Rodney, focus! _Rodney mentally scolded himself. "Challenge... House... Cloak... Fortress... Bushes... Fall..."

"Um... I think I hear my dog calling!" Ai said, dashing off past him. She didn't want to stick around any longer. She went into a thick line of shrubbery, and this time she tripped over Patrick, who was bending down to get safe food. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone... It's you!" She then pointed an accusing finger at him.

There was an awkward silence, as they stared at each other. Patrick was doing his best not to blush. There was something attractive in her intense stare with her red eyes.

"Still mad about me shocking you in the finale last season?" He asked knowingly, finally breaking the silence. "I am _truly_ sorry about that..."

"How do I know?" Ai demanded. "You're an actor! A really good actor... Besides, Jenn warned me _not_ to trust you. She told me all that you did last season, and I have to agree with her."

Patrick looked pained. He knew he'd get reprimanded at some point by her, but he didn't expect it to come so soon. Ai even sounded a bit hurt as she ranted to him. He decided to try distracting her. "Nice cloak. Looks like an authentic Maleficent one."

Ai blushed, surprised that someone had finally taken notice of it _and_ know what it was from. She modestly looked at the cloak. "Oh, it is... It was a gift."

"Well, whomever it was must have broke the bank for it..." Patrick said. He sounded uncomfortable for some reason. Ai didn't pick up on this.

"Unfortunately, I don't know who sent it to me. It was my secret admirer." Ai said, with a mix of pride and disappointment.

"Oh? Must have been Phillip, although he's not much good at keeping secrets." Patrick replied. "Or maybe that other guy you liked..."

Ai cringed at the reminder about Ben and the memories of how she acted last season. "Let's not dwell on that. Although if it were Phillip, I wouldn't be surprised. After all, I made the stupid mistake of hugging him last season."

"Patrick?" Rodney called out, interrupting the moment. "I got a whole basket of these red apples! Patrick?"

"Duty calls, my evil queen." Patrick said, kissing her hand suddenly. "Let's meet again later?" Not waiting for her reply, he dashed off to find Rodney.

"N-not so evil! I'm really not evil..." Ai protested, though no one could hear her. She blushed as she looked at the hand he kissed.

**Ai: Why? I'm not evil and why was kissing my hand necessary? I have been told I have "the touch of death" because my hands are so cold all of the time! -she sighs- Can I go back to bed yet?**

Patrick and Rodney walked past the tree house, not noticing Samey watching them from above. She sighed. "Even that actor guy who messed with everyone has a friend... No, more like an ally. What do I have?" Eva walked onto the balcony, carrying her dumbbells with her. Without further thought, she pushed Samey aside like nothing. "Hey! What was that for?"

Eva didn't answer. She just gave a threatening glare at the cheerleader and began her daily routine. Samey sighed. No point befriending Eva.

"Samey, may I ask you a favor?" Courtney asked, still in her pajamas.

"Sure, what can I do?" Samey asked, looking eagerly at a chance to try to make a friend, even if it meant doing favors.

Courtney thrust a basket into her hands. "You're familiar with the fruits here. Go get breakfast and prepare little fruit cups for us. It should contain the layers in this order: apples, berries, apples, apples, berries."

Samey sighed. "Um... Sure thing."

**Samey: Why does everyone think I'm their waitress? I mean I **_**was**_** a waitress last summer with Amy... Actually I was just the dishwasher... Amy just took orders.**

Samey climbed down the tree and went off to forage.

* * *

She returned in plenty of time and was just finishing making the cups when the sound of feedback could be heard on the speaker system.

_"Uh, morning everyone! Topher wants to you guys to meet up at the dock in ten minutes. Something about today's challenge."_

Noah closed his book and sighed. "He shouldn't take orders from that jerk! It's his show to host! He should stand up to him and make him leave!" Sam and Ben both nodded. Samey overheard this and thought about her own situation. But unlike Owen, she had nothing to gain from standing up to Eva or Courtney. As far as she could see, she had everything to lose.

Samey passed out the fruit cups, with only Sam and Ben thanking her. Courtney looked at it carefully. "Huh. You actually got that order right. Nice job." She said with a smile. Samey grinned. Maybe things weren't so bad...

* * *

At the docks, the three teams found the water in the bay divided into a huge checkerboard, marked in pink, green and blue colored lights. While waiting for Topher, Jenn jabbed Ai with the stabilizer. "Owww... Give me a warning next time!" Ai protested.

"Just think of this as me keeping you on your toes." Jenn said with a wink.

**Alejandro: Those two are thick as thieves. I must proceed with caution.**

Topher then walked onto the dock, with Owen behind him. He then nodded at Owen, who then blared off the air horn long and loud. Everyone but Topher covered their ears and glared. Owen gulped and stopped. Topher then pulled out cotton balls from his ears. "Good morning everyone! I hope the island's accommodations were quite sufficient last night." He looked at Team Renaissance and smirked.

"It sucked!" Jenn said. "I slept on rocks!"

"As I said: quite sufficient. Anyway, time for another invincibility challenge! Who's ready for some good old pain and potential death in a sleek modern way?"

"What do you mean by sleek and modern?" Samey asked.

"I am so glad you asked! Today the challenge is called Who Actually Did the Assigned Reading?" Topher exclaimed, as Owen passed him a large pink book. "The challenge will have four (or three) dive into the water one at a time to each square, and pick up your puzzle piece. One person shall assemble the pieces. The last person will be trying to figure out what the puzzle represents and give me a nice summary about it based on these books. First team to finish wins dinner. Second team gets nothing. Last to finish goes to the elimination ceremony."

"The painful part sounds like the summary. I never did well on book reports." Sam muttered.

"Just don't hold us back, whatever you do." Courtney said, threateningly.

"Thirty seconds to decide who does what." Topher said, as Owen finished setting up a lounge chair for him.

After a brief huddle, Ai, Jenn and Noah took their place at the books. Leonard, Sam and Patrick took their places at the assembly table. Everyone else had changed into their bathing suits and lined up at the dock. "Alright, ready? Set, go!" Topher called out from his lounge chair.

Crystal, Ella and Eva dove in first. Ella's bathing suit was bright blue and glittered brightly. She even had matching blue slippers for the occasion. She went right for her pink square that was the closest to the dock and swam down into the depths. She spotted her puzzle piece and picked it up. This triggered an underwater land mine, sending her flying out of the water. She landed in Phillip's arms, still holding the puzzle piece. "Oh, my prince!" She said blushing.

"Give me the puzzle piece Ella! I shall use my wizard powers to unlock the secret of this piece!" Leonard called out. Ai rolled her eyes.

Phillip now dove in. By now, Eva had reached the blue square farthest away. She was making her way back when Fang swam ahead of her. She had to slow down to avoid slamming into his waiting jaw. "Ugh, I don't have time for this!" Eva snapped.

"Uh, what's with the oversized shark?" Noah asked, walking alongside Sam.

"That's Fang... Need I say more? You'd need all the power-ups in the world to survive his attacks." Sam said, thinking about Scott and his encounters with the mutant shark.

"Uh-huh, because your precious one-ups and fire flowers truly exist." Noah muttered with heavy sarcasm.

Fang tried to take a bite at Eva, but she ducked away, grabbed him by his tail fins, and picked him up. "I said I don't have time for this!" She then flung him aside, putting him in view of Crystal who was on her way back from the green square that was near Eva. Fang landed on top of her, causing her to sink and bubbles to start forming. Eva, not being the caring type, just swam back to the dock.

"That's it Eva! Go for the kill!" Courtney cheered. Her teammates gave her a look. "What? I'm trying to boost team spirit, people!"

Topher, who was sipping a tropical drink, watched with interest. "Will Crystal resurface? Will Team Fairytale maintain its small lead? Will Alejandro manage to win Ai to his side?"

Owen shrugged to the camera. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

"That's right Owen! We'll find out after a quick break!"

* * *

"Welcome back. Team Fairytale has now fallen behind into second place, with Team Realism taking the lead. Crystal had escaped Fang and is perfectly fine. The score is four to two to one! Dakota is currently having a boxing match with Fang, stalling for time." Topher said, standing on Owen's shoulders, trying to get the best view of the bay.

"Dakota! Stop fighting and bring back the puzzle piece!" Crystal called out.

"If we lose, you're out!" Jenn added harshly.

At last Dakota came back, carrying a passed out Fang. Topher was surprised. "Hmm, well, if Fang can be topped, then... Unleash the Mecha Sharks!"

At that, a rock underwater opened up, and three mechanical sharks surfaced. They had glowing red eyes and sharp metal teeth. Everyone gasped. "I have to swim with those guys?" Rodney asked nervously.

"Well, I hope you're an Olympic swimmer. They are programmed to be incredibly fast and strong, and most importantly, lethal." Topher said.

Rodney gulped. "If I don't survive, please tell... Uh... Never mind!" He dived down, heading for the nearest green square. The Mecha Sharks locked onto him, until Ben dived down. He was right in front of the sharks now and turned pale. He headed towards the nearest blue square as fast as possible.

Samey, who was next in line, was scanning the bay for signs of Ben. "I don't see him!" She said with worry. She turned to Eva. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"Then he better hope that the Mecha Sharks get him before _I_ do." Eva grumbled, her arms folded across her chest. Samey was about to dive in when suddenly he resurfaced and flung his puzzle piece into her arms. "I got this turn." Eva said, pushing Samey aside and jumped in. Samey watched from the dock as Eva beat up the sharks. Ben was then flung to the dock and Samey went to his side.

"Ben? Are you okay?"

He sat up and groaned. "That... Was something I hope to never have to repeat again." Samey, overcome with relief, hugged him.

Leonard was now assembling the three pieces that he had. "With my awesome wizard powers, and my extreme training in the house of Hufflepuff, I shall assemble this with but a thought of my mind!"

Ai was in no hurry with the challenge either. She was reading the book, Fairytale Grimm, completely engaged. Feeling a better mood while reading, she was willing to make conversation with Leonard. "Wow, this is incredible! Leonard, did you know that in the original Cinderella story, the stepsisters cut off their own feet to fit in the slipper?"

"Really? That's... Gruesome. Ugh, too bad my talent is not working for me right now, for the secret of the puzzle eludes me." Leonard replied, ignoring Ai's eagerness.

Ai looked over his shoulder, looking at the pieces. They each had a different fairy on it, one red, one blue, and one green. Dawn then returned with the fourth piece, this one of a black fairy with dragon horns. "Sleeping Beauty!"

"Hurry up Patrick, tell me what that puzzle looks like!" Jenn shouted. She was a bit shorter than Patrick, so she tried jumping around to look over his shoulder. "What is it a painting of?"

"Don't rush me! You know you can't rush art, especially when we only have three pieces!" Patrick retorted. "But from how I have it, seems like... A head."

"A head? A screaming head? A portrait of a head? Does the head have a regal air to it? Details, Patrick! I need details!" Jenn cried out.

Team Realism was still holding onto its lead. "Courtney, we're one piece short of a perfect puzzle!" Sam called.

"There are three blue squares left. How do I know what's going to work?" Courtney muttered. She jumped in, headed for the nearest blue square. Thanks to Eva, the Mecha Sharks were floating, looking out of commission, so the waters were once again safe enough. She found nothing in that square, so she surfaced before heading off to the next blue square.

Ella was swimming back from her pink square. Phillip and Alejandro watched her closely. "Look at her, she is truly a princess. If she only had a mermaid tail..." Phillip said, imagining her as a mermaid, only for Ai to appear, her mermaid outfit similar to Ursula the Sea Witch, and push Ella aside.

Alejandro just shrugged. "I suppose. I was just thinking strategy-wise though, that perhaps it would be wise to vote Leonard off."

"The Wizard of Oz? Why? He's harmless." Phillip said. Ella returned with another puzzle piece, and Phillip helped her up onto the dock.

Courtney also returned, handing Sam the last puzzle piece. Sam inserted the piece into his completed puzzle, and Noah started intently flipping through the history book he had.

Leonard, however, was still trying to put together his puzzle pieces. Ai had already thought out her summary of Sleeping Beauty, but until Leonard assembled the puzzle, there was nothing she could do. "Hurry, Leonard, hurry!" Ai called.

"One cannot rush my powerful magic!" Leonard said, finally finding some matching pieces.

Noah found the picture. "George Washington riding up the Delaware River on Christmas of 1776!" He called out.

"I need a bit of a summary of said event!" Topher called, sipping out of a pineapple cup.

"The painting was done in 1953 to honor him and his surprise attack during the American Revolution! This resulted in the Battle of Trenton!" Noah said. He was about to say more when Topher cut him off.

"I hate history, so that's more than sufficient for me." He said. "Team Realism wins immunity and dinner!"

Team Realism cheered while Jenn flung her book at Patrick. Patrick fell to the floor groaning.

"Team Renaissance, you guys came in second place for a last second completion of the puzzle. You are safe from elimination today." Team Renaissance let out a sigh of relief, except for Jenn who was eyeing Team Fairytale closely. "Team Fairytale. I hope you enjoyed the taste of victory while you had it, because one of you is going home today. See you at the ceremony tonight!"

As the teams departed to go to their camps, Jenn hung back and grabbed Ai's arm. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Ai asked.

"Just wait, okay? You have to trust me on this." Jenn said. When the beach was at last cleared, Jenn finally let go of Ai's arm.

"What's going on Jenn?" Ai asked, concern in her voice.

"You can't eliminate Leonard!" Jenn said intensely.

"What? After that horrible challenge? We couldn't trust him with anything important again!" Ai replied.

"I don't care about that. I want you to convince your team to eliminate..." Jenn whispered the name into Ai's ear. Ai gasped.

"You... You're joking right? I don't know if I could..."

"You must! Eliminate threats now before they become harder to beat." Jenn said. "And if you fail to do this, I won't give you a stabilizer tomorrow. So that's your incentive."

Ai groaned but nodded. Jenn watched her go back and smirked.

**Jenn: Don't get me wrong, Ai is my friend. But she's in no position to deny me anything either. **

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, Team Renaissance sat on the left side peanut gallery, and Team Realism on the right, with Owen serving them hot dog dinners. Jenn stared at Ai intently. Ai gave no indication of any emotions. Dawn was meditating next to her, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Alejandro seemed confident, and Phillip was checking his reflection in the mirror. Only Ella and Leonard, having a sense of deja vu, seemed nervous.

**Leonard: I guess I kind of messed up today. But I hope my team understands it was my powers that failed me! ... I wouldn't have failed at Magic Steve's Dungeons and Giant Reptiles game.**

"Team Fairytale. I assume we all know why you're sitting here today. Thanks to the antics of one certain person... I won't mention any names... *cough cough*Leonard*cough cough*... So, this is a no brainer." Topher paused as the losing teams stared at Leonard. Topher tossed Ai a set of gold beads, Ella a set of silver, Phillip green, and Dawn got purple. Alejandro smirked in triumph, as Leonard started to resign into his fate. Topher held up blue beads. Leonard looked at them as if they were precious gold. Topher rattled them in a teasing way. "The keeper of the blue necklace is..."

..

..

..

Leonard suddenly felt something land onto his lap and gasped. The blue necklace! Alejandro gasped. "But... ¿Por que? What did he do to deserve to stay? I pulled my weight and more!"

"You're labeled as a deceiver. We have no proof of your trust." Ai said. "At least Leonard has a chance to redeem himself."

Alejandro groaned and he went up to the Wheel of Elimination, which Owen had pushed into place. He sighed as spun the wheel, he hoped he would get lucky with the boat ride. The wheel stopped at the icon of the cannon. "At least it wasn't the toilet..."

"Alejandro, your chapter has ended." Topher said, as he pushed a button, the end of the dock disappeared, and the cannon from the original Pahkitew Island season was brought out.

The camera flashed to Alejandro in the cannon, wearing a helmet. "Any last words?" Topher asked.

"Yes. There is an inter-team alliance, and maybe they should be cut apart and..." He was then cut off as Topher fired the cannon. Alejandro screamed loudly as he disappeared into the night sky, disappearing in a glint of light.

"And now there are sixteen survivors left. Who will be tortured next? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"

**Jenn: Alejandro was my biggest threat. He's smart and was probably going to use Ai's feelings to get further along. I couldn't allow that. Who do I go after next? -she holds up a sketch of Patrick- He's going to get payback for last season, if I have my way. Muwahaha! **

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you are enjoying TDG. Next episode is a Christmas special episode. Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. 3: A TD Christmas Carol

Episode 3: A TD Christmas Carol

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Crystal, Dakota, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah, Sam

Voted off: Shawn, Alejandro

* * *

Snow was falling over Pahkitew Island, with soft white clouds overhead. Topher and Owen were on the dock, with Topher wearing a green beanie hat, a green scarf and green mittens; a cup of hot chocolate he was holding wafted steam lazily into the air. Owen had an orange scarf on with a bag of marshmallows in his hands.

"It's Christmas time on Total Drama! And Christmas is all about the spirit of giving... _and getting_! Last time, Team Fairytale lost the challenge due to Leonard's antics. But he was spared because Jenn convinced Ai to get rid of Alejandro instead. But will that prove to be a huge mistake? What horrible form of torture will I give to the remaining sixteen competitors? Find out on a special episode of Total Drama Generations!" Topher announced, taking a sip from the mug.

* * *

After the opening credits, the Wizard Tower was seen, mostly covered in icicles, each hanging from the roof and window ledges. Ella then walked outside, wearing a golden variation of her outfit, with a red cloak covering her shoulders. _"The snow the snow has come! And the sight of it makes me want to hum! It's time to go find some critters and share in this wonderful melody~"_

She was immediately surrounded by small birds, each one a different color and making a rainbow. They chirped in tune with her as she skipped to the forest. Ella then gasped. "I just thought of something better!" She ran back into the tower and went downstairs to the basement door. She knew Ai was in there and she knocked. _"Ai? Do you want to build a snowman? There's about six inches outside! Come on with me, no need to hide, I don't like you so far away!"_

Ai opened the door, wearing her cloak and growled in a menacing way. To anyone else, she'd appear almost like a vampire or monster and they would run off screaming. But not Ella. "No Ella." She said simply, disappointed that Ella didn't go away by her attempts of being crabby.

_"You won't know if you like it if you don't try!"_

Ai shut the door, although she was careful not to slam it.

Ella knocked again. _"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman! Come on and play, there's no need to be this way!"_

Ai slumped to the floor against the door. "Go away, Ella!"

Ella sighed, her disappointment almost palpable. Ai felt guilty but said nothing as she heard Ella walk away.

**Ai: Ella is persistent, I'll give her that. But I can't stand her optimism. It kills me.**

In the cave, Jenn woke up shivering. With almost no protection, the sudden change in weather was a shock. She sat up and spotted Patrick with a basket, and was stuffing it with leaves. He then picked it up, revealing a bright red bow on the handle. She quickly lay back down, just as he turned around to make sure he was not being watched. "While everyone is asleep..." He hurried out as quietly as he could.

**Jenn: -she has a clipboard and pen- I've been keeping a close eye on Patrick. He has a strange obsession with Ai. In his sleep, he mutters about her. In comparing this information with the gifts Ai got all last year, I suspect that there is a 94% chance he is her secret admirer. -she writes on the pad- now I have to figure out what percentage that Ai may like him back.**

Patrick made his way through the snow and left the basket at the base of the tower. He was going to turn to leave, when Ella walked back from her song and dance in the woods. "Patrick?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh, uh, Ella! What are you doing?" Patrick asked, sweating as he was caught.

"I just came back from my walk. What are you doing here? Did you come to sing with me?" Ella asked excitedly.

"No..." Patrick replied. "I was uh... Uh..."

"Oh! What a nice basket!" Ella said. "Where did you get it?"

"Just do me a favor, make sure Ai gets this. Don't tell her where you got it. Please don't ask why." Patrick said, blushing.

Ella nodded and took the basket. In a hushed voice, she said: "Your secret is safe with me."

At that moment, the PA system let off a loud frequency. This effectively woke up the sleeping campers, creating a chorus of groans. _"Good winter morning everyone! Topher here, announcing it's Christmas time and I have a special gift for you all at the dock!"_

Courtney, who was leaning out from the tree house, scoffed. "How can it be Christmas when it's the middle of summer?"

"Christmas?!" Sam cried, leaping out of bed. "I didn't get Dakota anything!"

He charged outside, desperate to find something for her, and Courtney stepped aside as he fell out of the tree house and landed deep in the snow.

Topher burst out laughing. _"Now that was pretty amazing! Hurry up to the docks!"_

* * *

At the docks, the survivors shivered from the snow and the cold, except for Ai who was bundled up in her cloak.

"Welcome, survivors, to our special Christmas theme episode of Total Drama! Since it's all in the spirit of giving, old man Chris and Chef wanted me to do something special and give you gifts of some sort. But I say that it's not fair to just _give_ you something for absolutely nothing, so we're gonna have a special Christmas challenge today!" Topher announced, sounding overly excited.

The survivors groaned, disappointed at the thought of another challenge. They had just barely registered the fact that it was snowing and everything had gone Christmas theme. Most of the trees had been replaced with beautifully decorated Christmas trees, and some of the shrubbery had been replaced with holly bushes. They didn't want to compete on a day that felt so much like Christmas.

Topher just ignored them. "I call this challenge: Have You Been Naughty or Nice? and it won't be easy. Since my favorite movie at Christmas time is _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, you little Elves are going to be stealing presents from one another. As we speak, our own personal Santa Claus is leaving presents in each of your camps. Your goal is to infiltrate the camps and swipe as many gifts as you can and still protect your own. The team that comes back with the most gifts wins something special!"

Team Renaissance gulped. Their cave would be easy pickings, while the Wizard Tower would be hardest to break into.

**Jenn: Why does my team have all of the bad luck?!**

Crystal then raised her hand. "So, based on what you just said, there's no immunity today? Just a reward for the winners?"

"That's right!" Topher said, giving an innocent smile.

"Awesome!" she said with a smile.

"You have three hours to snatch as much as you can... Survivors, go!" Topher said, shooting off a party popper.

* * *

Team Realism decided to try to break into the Wizard Tower first, since it would be the hardest to break into. Courtney stared up in marvel at the smooth walls, meaning no way to reach the window. "How on Earth did they do this?"

"Never mind that." Eva said, her arms crossed. "We have to figure out how to break into it."

"The safest way in is to climb up something to reach that window." Noah said, pointing to one of the few windows. He looked around and spotted a large rock. "We'll use that!"

"Come on everyone, push!" Sam said as all but Samey started pushing the rock. She looked at the doorway intently.

In a quick camera flash, Eva was standing on the rock, holding up Sam, who was holding up Ben, who was holding up Courtney, who was struggling to hold up Noah. Noah pushed at the window but because there was no glass, he fell through the open space and tumbled onto Ella's bed. He cringed as her platoon of stuffed animals stared at him. He then turned back to the window and helped up the others. As the team finished helping up Eva, Samey opened the door to the upstairs.

"What...? But how?" Courtney spluttered.

"Easy. I used the front door." Samey said cheerfully.

**Noah: -he is squinting, as if deep in thought- Not sure if she was just selfish or smart.**

"Wow, why didn't we think of that?" Sam said. "Did you find any presents?"

Samey shook her head. "All I could find was this basket of leaves and a red bow." she said holding up the basket Patrick had dropped off earlier. "If this is what Topher was hiding, it doesn't seem like much…" Everyone nodded their agreement at that. They then headed out of the bedroom area and split up. It was clear the tower was empty, apart from them. Eva and Courtney felt no remorse in tearing the place apart in their search for gifts.

Ben and Sam ended up checking the downstairs, where Ai slept. They found it to be quite dark and overall empty, with just a small cot and books everywhere. Ben sighed. "What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"She once said that _I_ was a messy person. But this... This is the messiest I've ever seen her." Ben said. He shrugged. "But it's clear there isn't anything down here worth taking..."

Elsewhere, Team Fairytale headed towards Team Renaissance's cave. "Shouldn't we have left someone at the tower to protect it?" Ai asked. Although now she was, by essence, the team leader, she walked behind everyone else, trying to avoid conversation with her teammates. Dawn was okay, but the other three made her shudder.

"Of course not. I laid a hex on the tower so no one could possibly steal presents!" Leonard said triumphantly.

"Yes, we must have faith in our Wizard." Ella said cheerily.

**Ai: -she stutters, completely speechless- is Leonard **_**joking**_**?! He can't seriously think he has magic powers still! At least last season Vivian gave us proof that she had ESP. **

Ai groaned and said nothing more. At last they reached the cave, which was appearing deserted. Dawn held up a hand to get everyone to pause. "I am sensing auras nearby. I think we are being watched."

"It doesn't matter who or what is watching us. I shall charge in that cave and prove it is safe." Phillip then kissed Ella's gloved hand. "I shall come back bearing great gifts."

"Good luck, my prince charming!" Ella said, blushing.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Phillip came walking out, a single box in hand. "I have returned! And not empty handed either."

"It's just one box." Leonard said, sounding disappointed.

"Fear not, Wizard of Oz. For I have brought more than just one box." Phillip said, as he dragged Owen, who was dressed as Santa Claus, out of the cave. Owen was dragging a large sack of presents, as everyone else gasped at the sight.

"Awww come on guys, I never had the chance to put gifts in the Wizard Tower yet!" Owen said, sounding desperate.

"All the more reason not to let you go." Ai said. "Come on guys, let's find that tree house and get what's there."

Team Fairytale moved out, except for Dawn. She stared for a moment at the bushes. Yes, there was something watching. _Multiple_ somethings...

"Come on Lady Lovegood! We are going to win!" Phillip called. Dawn nodded and ran to keep up. As she left, Team Renaissance, minus Dakota, popped out of the bushes.

"How did she know?" Crystal gasped.

"She's an aura reader... But it's okay. Let them do the dirty work for us. We'll get our gifts soon enough." Jenn said. "Dakota should be in position by now."

**Jenn: -she gives a dark smile- Sorry about what's going to happen, Ai, but you know how things go. I can't pass up a chance at a reward.**

At the tree house, Team Fairytale came face to face with Dakota. "What are you doing here? Where's the rest of your team?" Ai asked.

For a moment, Dakota looked confused and speechless. "That's a good question, they should have been back by now…" She then glared and stared down on Team Fairytale. "But it doesn't matter because my job is to make sure you guys don't get into the Tree House here!"

She swung around suddenly, her tail sweeping the ground. Ai, with her improved reflexes, managed to jump away in time, but the rest of her teammates got swatted aside like flies. Phillip, being the prince charming that he was, got onto his feet first. "How dare you attack in such a crude manner without any one of us provoking you? If I only had a sword, I would have slain you right where you stand!"

**Ella: Oh my prince! **

Dakota hissed like a cat. "I'll have you know I won the P1 Grand Prix! I wrestled with the famous big boys and girls of the wrestling world. I'm not afraid of you!"

Phillip went pale. "Well, uh… I couldn't fight you anyway, since you are a lady." he said.

"Well he may be afraid of you, but I'm not." Ai said bravely. She then looked at her team and motioned for them to go into the Tree House. Ella, Leonard and Phillip just gave her blank looks until Dawn finally got the hint and whispered to the others.

"Bring it, wannabe mutant!" Dakota said.

At that moment, the two mutant girls heard the sound of a wrestling bell going off, indicating that they should start the fight. From the bushes, Topher popped out, Beardo next to him. "Nice job, I knew you would be cheaper than buying an actual soundboard." Beardo gave a smile of appreciation. Topher turned back to the ensuing fight. Dakota was clearly not thinking strategy and going in for as many punches as she could, or trying to claw at Ai's hair. Ai had taken her cloak off, tossing it aside for the moment. Team Fairytale hurried into the tree house, except for Leonard who was guarding Owen from escaping, threatening him with a stick.

"The only thing I ever wanted to host as much as Total Drama was a lady's wrestling match. And now both of my dreams have finally come true! Dakota has taken the good ol' one-two punch style, going in for the kill! But I think she underestimated that Ai has gained incredible reflexes that she can dodge in an instant it seems! Dakota now claws out to grab Ai… and she does! She's pulling at Ai's hair! Is this the end for Ai? … No! Ai kicked Dakota in the stomach and has escaped her grip! The crowd is going absolutely crazy!" Topher said, clearly lost in his narration. Beardo made the sounds of an applauding crowd.

At that moment, Team Renaissance arrived, and everyone except for Jenn gasped at the sight of the two mutants fighting it out. "Dakota! What are you doing? Where's the rest of Fairytale?" Crystal called out.

This caused the two mutant girls to stop and stare at each other. "This isn't over yet, Dakota. I may not be fond of my team, but I do care about their well being. You swatting them like flies got me angry." Ai said, glaring.

Dakota just growled, but before she could say anymore, Ella, Phillip and Dawn came down from the tree house, struggling to carry all of their packages. "Now what do we do?" Dakota asked her teammates.

"We're going to do exactly as we planned." Jenn said, walking towards Team Fairytale. When she stopped, a few feet away from them, she put a hand on her hip and smirked. "We're going to take what is rightfully ours back."

At that, Team Renaissance hurried over to each member of Team Fairytale and swiped numerous gifts. "I'll be taking that as my consolation prize." Dakota said swiping one of the boxes that Ai had picked up.

When they finished, Team Renaissance ran off, but they had forgotten something very important. "Oh, look what they left behind!" Ella said, looking at Owen. "They forgot Santa Claus!"

"Come on then, let's head back and see if we can swipe a few more away from them!" Leonard said, holding up his stick.

* * *

Team Renaissance arrived at the dock first, having had the head start on running. Topher was counting the number of boxes they had taken, which amounted up to eight in total. Team Realism came running in, looking exhausted. "What happened to you guys?" Rodney asked.

"We searched high and low all over the place…" Sam panted. "And all we could find was a basket full of leaves!"

"There were no presents _anywhere!_" Eva growled at Topher.

"Hey, don't blame me for this one." Topher said, nervously taking a step back. "There were supposed to be presents all over the three camps."

"Then where were they?" Ben asked.

"They never got delivered." Ai said as Team Fairytale arrived. Everyone gasped as they saw Owen with them. "We got Santa before he finished his delivery."

"I know!" Owen grumbled. "I didn't even get to eat all the milk and cookies either!"

"Owen, there were no milk and cookies." Ella said, resulting in another wail from him.

"Well then, if they got Owen before he went to the Wizard Tower, then there's no question that Team Fairytale got the most presents!" Topher announced.

As Team Fairytale gave a cheer of victory, Team Renaissance and Team Realism groaned. "Well, I guess no presents for us." Sam said sounding disappointed.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. At least none of us will be going home." Ben said, in an attempt to cheer Sam up.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said, smiling.

"Nope, you're wrong!" Topher said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "While you guys were out and stealing from one another, I got a message from one of the higher ups, and they insisted someone has to be voted off after all."

Everyone gasped. "But that's hardly fair!" Ella said. "You got everyone's hopes up for a reward challenge, and then you took it away."

"I'm crying on the inside." Topher said, sounding as though he were truly upset by the change in plans.

Team Realism groaned. "Can we at least put the voting off until tomorrow?" Sam asked.

Topher shrugged. "I _guess_. You're only putting off the inevitable. Anyway, I'm going back to my nice warm tent. Team Realism, I'll be seeing you before breakfast." Topher walked off along the coastline.

"W-wait for me, Topher!" Owen said, hurrying after him. In his haste, he forgot his own sack, leaving it by Team Fairytale.

**Topher: Haha… Can't believe they fell for that! There was never any phone call! But they should have seen the looks on their faces! –he laughs so hard, he falls down below camera-**

Samey looked dejectedly at the basket of leaves she had taken, but before she could say anything, Ella came over and gently took it out of her hands. "Sorry, but this was actually meant to go to someone else." Ella said sweetly. "Um… Amy right?"

"No, it's Sam…" Samey started, but Ella had already started heading back to her team. "…Sammy… Why doesn't anyone pay attention to me?"

Ella handed the basket to Ai. "Ai, someone asked me to give this to you earlier. You should open it~"

Ai blinked. "Who gave this to you?"

"I'm not allowed to say. I made a promise. But open it, please! I'm curious as to what is under the leaves." Ella said eagerly. Ai sighed, and began to take out some of the leaves. At the bottom of the basket was a small book, marked as _Ai's Diary_. Ai blinked and handed the basket back to Ella, taking out the book and flipping through the pages. They were empty, and there were plenty of lines for each page to make an entry on. The book even had a lock on it.

"Oh, it's a beautiful book." Ai said breathlessly. "But I still wonder who gave it to me." No one noticed Patrick smiling as she said that, or that Jenn was making notes on a piece of paper.

Ella then went over to the sack Owen had left behind and she started taking some present boxes out of it. She then went back to Team Realism and handed Samey and Eva some of the boxes. "Ella, what are you doing?" Leonard asked. "Why are you giving out our rewards?"

"Because if this is meant to be a special Christmas theme today, then we should make sure to be good to those who are less fortunate than us. Something that Topher needs to learn!" Ella said, handing out more boxes. "At least everyone will have one gift each."

"Ella… That's really sweet of you, considering that we're supposed to be rival teams." Courtney said, giving Ella a hug when she was finished.

Afterwards, the teams each went back to their own camps, wondering if there was anything to be done to prevent elimination for Team Realism…

* * *

"It isn't right!" Ella said, pacing around the Wizard Tower a few hours later.

"Why are you taking it so personally? Topher is just a younger version of Chris. There's nothing more to this story." Leonard said as he shook one of the present boxes that Team Fairytale had kept for themselves. He started to take off the wrapping paper. "Besides, it's Team Realism's issue, not ours."

"And taking up this personal cause could cause us to suffer consequences." Ai added as she started to open a box as well.

"Well, I do think that there is more to this story that we don't know." Dawn spoke up. "I felt a strange aura around Topher today that I have never felt before on him. I think it was a sadistic aura, but this one targeted specifically at the holiday season…"

"An aura can tell you that much?" Leonard asked in surprise. "You must teach me this power!"

"He probably got coal in his stocking every year and now takes his resentment out on others for the heck of it." Ai muttered. She growled suddenly. "Gosh darn this tape! Can't open the box!"

"Allow me, my lovely Ai!" Phillip said, taking the box from her. He pulled out of his pants pocket a tiny knife, cut away at the tape, and after putting the knife away, he lifted the lid… Only for a boxing glove on a spring to fly out and punch him, leaving him with a black eye.

"Phillip, my prince! Are you okay?" Ella asked, putting her hands gently on his arms.

"I am perfectly fine! There is nothing that I cannot handle!" Phillip said, his voice breaking in pain. "Although an ice pack would be nice…"

While Dawn went outside to gather a snow pack for him, Ella spoke up again in defiance. "We _must_ do something to change Topher about this! He must be warned of the pain he is causing others before it is too late!"

"You're asking for a Christmas miracle, Ella. This isn't a Christmas Carol…" Ai started when Ella suddenly had sparkling eyes. "Oh no! Ella, you can't be thinking what you're thinking!"

"I am! We are Team Fairytale, and we must make fairy tales come true!" Ella said. "And I have a few ideas…"

* * *

The fifteen survivors just stared at Ella when she had finished explaining herself in Team Renaissance's cave.

"Ella, you can't be serious! How are we supposed to do all of that?" Courtney cried out at last.

"It's quite easy actually." Patrick said. "While I admit the lack of costumes does make this complicated… It's not impossible. All we need to do is just make sure everyone is cast into the role best suited for them." At that, Patrick got up next to Ella. "If you don't mind, I'll do the casting."

Ella stepped down and stood next to Phillip, who still had his black eye.

"Alright, clearly we have our Mr. Scrooge, that being Topher. Our Bob Cratchit should have really been Owen, but I somehow doubt we can get him to go along with it…" Patrick made his list of casting who was to be who. Overall, everyone was okay with who they were casted as, except for Ai.

"Pardon me, but I'll take the role of the Ghost of Christmas Future if you don't mind." Ai said. "I'd rather not play a part that involves marriage to some degree."

"Aw, come on Ai, _I'm_ supposed to be that Ghost." Jenn said. "Don't make this more stupider or complicated than it has to be."

"But I look the part." Ai protested.

Patrick sighed, and went over to her, taking her hands in his. "Ai, I know you're not comfortable with this idea, but please help out with this. It's for a good cause."

**Ai: Since when was he one for good causes?**

"Besides, if anyone should be complaining, it should be the brony over there." Patrick said, looking over at Ben. "He's the one playing Tiny Tim." He then nodded at Eva.

Ben gulped with realization. "You're not seriously going to…?"

"Just shut up and let me at least pop the bone out. If we're lucky, we can pop it back into place later." Eva said, grabbing his leg.

"_If we're lucky? _Eva, don't…"

Too late, there was a popping sound, and Ben opened his mouth to scream. Patrick covered his mouth before any sound could escape. "Perfect, he's our Tiny Tim now."

**Ben: Is it just me, or does everyone else seem to revel in my pain and suffering? Well, everyone except Sammy anyway.**

Ai sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll do my part. But I'm not happy about it."

* * *

10:30pm

Topher had already changed into his pinstripe pajamas and was lounging on his bed, tapping away at his phone. "Hey Owen, I really got let down today." Topher said, sounding bored.

"Aww, I'm sorry about not being able to…"

"It's not that. In fact I'm delighted about _that!_ Haha, they _threatened_ you. With a stick! And you fell for it! That's gold right there. No, I'm more upset that Ben didn't get injured in some way today. Rodney didn't fall for any girls. Jenn actually gave a warning for Ai's injection early this morning. Dakota didn't cry very much for Sam. I got really let down." Topher said with a yawn, as he put his phone aside and started slathering his face with an exfoliation cream. "Well, there's always the next episode for all of that I suppose. Anyway, I need some beauty sleep. Night Owen." he added, putting cucumbers on his face.

* * *

11:50pm

Topher woke up when a chill hit his toes. "Darn this blanket." he muttered. He sat up and started to recover his toes, when he gasped. Standing before him was a huge and pale monster. If he had been more awake, he would have realized that it looked a lot like Dakota. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Topher McPlain… I come to you with a warning!" Dakota said, with a voice as spooky as her mutant voice would allow. "Tonight you will be visited by three spirits."

"What for? I haven't done anything wrong! … Were you sent by my agent?" Topher asked nervously, gripping his blanket.

"…No. I'm really just here to warn you of what's to come." Dakota said. "Now, go lay down and when the clock strikes twelve, the Ghost of Christmas Past will come and wake you again."

Topher, out of fear of these invaders, did as he was told. He shut his eyes tightly and hoped that he was only having a bad dream.

* * *

12 midnight

It wasn't even ten full minutes when he heard a soft sound, like the coo of a dove. Topher nearly jumped out his bed in fear. He was tired, so he wasn't paying too close attention to what the Ghost actually looked like. It was Dawn and she was covered in a cream that made her glow lightly.

"Topher McPlain… I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." she said.

"Spirit, why are you here? How did you get in?" Topher asked. He looked past her to see Owen. Owen was snoring away loudly, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Well, I have observed that you are living in your past. Something that happened about ten years ago has stayed with you and you have refused to let go." Dawn said. "Please take my hand, and let our journey begin."

"This has got to be the craziest dream I've ever had." Topher muttered, but he took her hand anyway. Dawn immediately led him into the forest. "Um, if you're a ghost, how come we're not flying?"

Dawn paused for a moment, caught off guard. "I have already transported you to the past. It saves time and budgeting for special effects." she said, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

Topher shrugged. "Sounds reasonable."

She led him to a clearing, where a cardboard cutout of a house was propped up. Ai was there, her hair dyed blonde (or it could have been a blonde wig), with Patrick next to her. They were both crying.

Topher nearly spluttered. "Mother…? Father…? But… how are they here? Why do they look so sad?"

"Do you truly not recall?" Dawn asked softly. "You had just finished ruining the family gathering. You see, you were about seven at the time, and you had seen Chris McLean on television for the first time, hosting that figure skating show."

"I remember that! I had never been more inspired to do anything in my life!" Topher jumped in, the memories flooding back at him. "I discovered a love of narrating and wanting to be just like Chris in every way, until I discovered that I had the potential to be _better_ than him."

"Something that you seemed to have overlooked was that in the process you had become more self-centered than you already were. You were enjoying seeing the pain you brought upon others, including your own family. You critiqued the whole Christmas dinner, in the rudest way imaginable. You were rude when it came time to open presents. You brought your whole family to tears that day…" Dawn said. She looked at Topher, and though his face did not betray any form of emotion, she could feel the change in emotion in his aura. It went from confidence to uncertainty. He didn't say anything further, but she took his hand and led him back to his tent. Owen was still snoring away, but Topher didn't seem to notice. Dawn was about to leave, when he finally spoke.

"Spirit… what happens now?"

Dawn did not turn back to face him. "You shall be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Present. Perhaps you shall see how your selfish attitude is affecting those around you." She walked out, leaving the tent flap open slightly, causing Topher to shiver and consider what was to happen next.

* * *

2 a.m.

Topher had somehow dozed off for about an hour or so before the chill got to him again. He sat up and noticed that Owen was now missing. He was about to lay back down, assuming that Owen had just gone to the bathroom or to raid their private kitchen, when he suddenly felt his pillow get pulled out from under him.

"No time for that." said a voice.

Topher immediately sat up. He gasped. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Present?" he asked the glowing figure that stood before him. It was really Noah, but Topher seemed to be oblivious to that.

"If that's what you want to call me. Come on, I have stuff to show you, and I don't have all night." Noah muttered, tossing the pillow aside. Topher followed, not saying anything. "You realize that your obsession with out-doing Chris McLean has given you many enemies right? You've wronged a lot of people, including Owen."

Topher didn't speak. Noah didn't have to turn back to know that he was wrestling with his guilt. At that moment, Noah had led Topher to the Tree House. "What are we doing here?" Topher asked in surprise.

Noah raised an eyebrow at Topher. Topher, feeling immediately threatened, climbed up the rope ladder to the deck area. He peeked into the window and saw Owen inside, crying to Team Realism. Courtney and Sam were trying to comfort him, while Eva was merely pumping weights in the background, but even she seemed to show a trace of concern. Ben, to his surprise, was hopping around on a set of make-shift crutches, and his one leg looked bent out of place. Samey was at his side, trying to help him.

"Are you trying to say that _I_ caused all of this?" Topher asked in shock.

Noah nodded. "Yeah. That sounds about right. Well, I'm done here." Noah then started climbing down the rope ladder.

"Wait, Spirit, aren't you going to take me back or something? What happens next?" Topher called.

Noah looked back at him. "Something worse is going to happen. Something…" But he was suddenly grabbed by a pair of dark arms and thrust away. Topher gasped and then something in a black cloak came forth.

Topher then took a closer look at the hooded figure. "It's black, breathing heavily and it's seemingly very powerful with just its bear hands… Does that mean the Ghost of Christmas Future is Darth Vader?"

**Jenn: Darth Vader? **_**Darth Vader**_**?! Oh come on, I'm much scarier than that mechanical jump-suited bald guy with some outsider doing voices for him!**

Jenn growled, knowing that she had been given explicit instructions not to talk. Topher heard this and cringed. He slowly made his way to Jenn, who made sure her head was ducked low so he could not see her face. She then pointed to a group of people who were cloaked similarly. (They were really some interns whom had agreed to go along with the idea). They had a flat screen with them, and they turned it on, showing what was supposed to be twenty-seven episodes later from now, where Topher gets fired by Chris and Chef.

"No! That can't be! Spirit, is this really going to happen?" Topher cried out. He was by now crumpled on the snow, on all fours, tears in his eyes and he looked up at Jenn. Jenn turned away and shrugged. "I can change Spirit! Really I can! I'll undo all the damage I did! I promise!"

Jenn just growled and snapped her fingers. The hooded interns responded and picked up Topher and, with Jenn in the lead, they carried him back to the tent where they promptly dropped him in the snow, and Topher immediately found his world going black…

* * *

Next Morning

Topher opened his eyes. He was in his bed, all tucked in and snug. He sat up. He even had his exfoliation cream on his face still, and Owen was in his bed snoring away.

"It was just a dream." Topher said suddenly, in realization. "It was just a dream! Whew, dodged a bullet on that one! I thought Chris and Chef were really going to fire me!" He then looked at Owen and started shaking him. "Wake up Owen! Wake up! We have work to do!"

"Five more minutes big bro…" Owen mumbled in his sleep, finally waking up as Topher kept shaking him. "Huh? Topher?"

"Come on Owen! We have a ceremony to set up!" Topher said, before hurrying out of his tent. Owen blinked and began to get himself dressed…

* * *

The teams had been assembled at the campfire ceremony. Everyone seemed rejected and even when Team Fairytale had been served an egg and toast breakfast, they chose to ignore that to stand by Team Realism.

"Team Realism, welcome to your delayed campfire ceremony! I hope you all slept well." Topher said, and took the bag of Mardi Gras beads that Owen had brought out.

**Ella: -she is in tears- I can't believe that after all of that, nothing at all has changed! Perhaps Ai was right about it taking a Christmas miracle to change Topher.**

"Just get on with it already." Courtney groaned.

Topher tossed her a gold necklace, Eva silver, Noah red and Ben green. Samey and Sam looked at each other and gulped.

**Samey: So soon? I can't believe my team would even consider getting rid of me so soon!**

Topher held up a blue necklace. Samey and Sam looked at each other and gulped. The necklace then landed on Sam's lap and Samey let out a sigh, and as she stood up to speak, she suddenly felt a necklace going around her neck. "Huh?"

Topher then started tossing out all of the beads in the bag towards the other two teams. "No one is going home today! I had a strange dream last night… And I decided that because it's the holidays, everyone should get the gift of immunity!"

This was met with a mix of cheers and "woohoos" from all of the teams. Samey grabbed Ben into a tight hug. "I can't believe it! We're safe after all!" she said.

"Yeah, it would really have sucked if you had to leave so soon…" Ben said, blushing and looking away slightly. He then suddenly screamed in pain as Eva popped his leg back into its proper place. "Sheesh, give me a warning!"

"Sorry horse boy. But in this game, you always have to be on your toes." Eva said, walking back over to Courtney when she was finished.

"Alright! And with that wonderful blood curdling scream, it's time to bring our special episode to a close! This is Topher…"

"…and Owen!" Owen interrupted with a smile.

"And Owen, wishing everyone watching a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Come back for more drama in episode four, where someone _will_ be voted off, in the early New Year! Topher out!"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed the special episode! Don't forget to check out my profile to check out the short story collection as well. Episode 4 is due around New Years Day. Please leave a review :)**


	4. Reject Audition: Sugar

Reject Audition: Sugar

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were sitting in a fancy office in high leather chairs. They had bobble heads of all 63 Total Drama competitors on their huge desk and Chris was adjusting the placement of his own bobble head and the one of Chef. "They really messed up my hair style here." Chris complained. "Seriously, it's for reasons like this I can't give the go-ahead for Total Drama merchandise to exist."

Chef then cleared his throat and Chris looked up at him. "We're rolling." he said.

Chris then looked at the camera and quickly gave a smirk. "Yo! Producers Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet here! Welcome to the producer's lounge! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Better than that little cottage we used to crash in while we were hosts." Chef said.

"Agreed! I finally got my dream house! Anyway, there's been three episodes of Total Drama Generations. So, how about we show some behind the scenes footage?" Chris asked. "While some characters were automatically allowed to come back," as he spoke, images of Ai, Dawn, Ben and Patrick flashed on the screen, "others had to re-audition to come back. So let's see one of our major rejections."

* * *

Chris and Chef were sitting in the same office, both of whom had eyebrows raised at someone off-screen. "And you dared set your foot in this place _because_…?" Chris prompted.

The camera then panned over revealing the person auditioning was Sugar. "It's 'cause _ah'm_ the best qualified to win this here Drama Pageant! Ah know ah made a few mistakes last time with that country rap stuff, but ah learned new show-stopping moves!" As she said this, she took out a bottle of what looked like vomit. She chugged it down in one gulp and then proceeded to burp the entire alphabet, resulting in spit covering some of the bobble heads on the desk.

When she finished, Chris glared. "Yeah. About that…"

Sugar gave him a hopeful look. "Ah can show you a few more! Ah even got a fancy outfit from the good ol' thrift store!" She held up a nice looking dress and she brought it over to Chris to show him, when suddenly a rat fell out of it on his desk. "So that's where you've been hiding Mr. Mouse! Been looking all over for ya!"

"Okay, let's stop this train wreck before it does more damage." Chris said. Chef then picked up Sugar and began carrying her outside.

"Where y'all taking me? Ah can walk you know! And my mum always says walking is good exercise!" Sugar protested. She then gasped at the sight of the Flush of Shame came into view. "Why you taking me there for?"

Chris did not answer until Chef dropped her into the toilet. "Because, quiet honestly Sugar, when you make Scott look like Mr. Clean, that's pretty bad. You were so bad on your time of the show, you brought our ratings down. So, an eye for an eye, dirty water for dirty water."

"Waaaaaiiiiiiittttttt!" Sugar cried out as she was flushed away. Her cries turned to gurgles and she disappeared from view.

* * *

Chris and Chef cringed. "Thank god we have the absolute power to make sure mistakes like that don't return to our show again." Chris said. Chef nodded his agreement. "And with that, this is the producers Chris and Chef, signing off! Until next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"

The screen went dark. "And Topher thinks he does that better than me…" Chris is heard saying.


	5. 4: The Hungry Games

Episode 4: The Hungry Games

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Crystal, Dakota, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah, Sam

Voted off: Shawn, Alejandro

* * *

Topher and Owen were standing on the docks, back in their regular outfits. Topher had a remote control in his hand, which he was staring at intently. "It's a real disgrace Owen. If I didn't need your assistance with challenges, I'd have flushed you away from here!" Topher said, his voice dark and aggravated.

"But Topher, I didn't have any idea about their plan… I was crying over the lack of milk and cookies! I couldn't find any in our fridge." Owen protested.

"I don't care! They tricked me into not eliminating someone and revealed some information about my private life. There's gonna be unpleasant consequences in this episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Topher said looking up at the camera, putting on a forced smile.

* * *

After the opening credits, Topher pushed the button on his remote. The camera then flashed over to Dawn who was berry picking. Just as she was about to put some berries in a basket, the bush was sucked away into the ground, a dead bush quickly taking its place. Dawn gasped.

**Dawn: That was no ordinary force of nature! Clearly there is some sort of evil mechanism at work here. I must consult my tea leaves at once.**

Patrick, Rodney and Samey experienced similar situations as they were searching for food. The moment a tree or bush came into view and was bearing with fruit or nuts, it was sucked away and replaced with a dead counterpart. The three searched high and low all over the island but gave up.

Patrick and Rodney returned to the cave. Rodney was about to speak when Patrick shushed him, hiding the empty baskets behind his back. Crystal looked up. "Oh, hey, you're back!" she said, getting the attention of the rest of the team.

"What took you so long?" Jenn demanded. She had her hands on her hips, Crystal had her arms folded across her chest, and Dakota just glared. The boys gulped.

Patrick then gave Rodney the empty baskets and dashed away. "They're all yours, Wreck-It!" he called as he left.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jenn called after him. She then swiped the baskets out of Rodney's hands, and there was a momentary contact of their skin. "Empty! I should have figured." She then looked up at Rodney and glared. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

But Rodney was in a world of his own. In his eyes, hearts and cupids were flying around Jenn.

**Rodney: I'm so sorry Ai, but I can no longer be your one true love. For your friend Jennifer Heart has declared her love for me! And I can never turn down my soul mate.**

"Trees… searched… mud… disappeared…" Rodney stuttered.

The girls gave him a blank stare. "Right… Sure." Crystal said, shrugging to the other girls.

"Whatever, let's go see if Team Fairytale has anything extra to share." Jenn muttered pushing Rodney aside as the girls walked out of the cave. "I'm sure Ella and Ai wouldn't mind some company."

Meantime, Samey had returned to the Tree House with empty fruit cups. "Oh, Courtney is going to kill me for coming back empty handed… Or will Eva? With those two, it's so hard to tell." she said to herself. She grabbed the rope ladder to begin her climb back up when she spotted the girls of Team Renaissance walking past and headed towards the Wizard Tower. "Hey, girls, where are you all off to?"

"Sorry, Amy, we're off to a party. And you're not invited." Jenn said, sticking her tongue out.

Samey was about to retort back when… _"Hello survivors… Hope you enjoyed your little prank. But the joke's over. Report to the dock immediately!"_

**Jenn: Sounds like Topher woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. **

The Team Renaissance girls just shrugged and headed towards the dock. Samey was about to do the same, dropping the cups aside as the rest of Team Realism started making their way down the rope ladder. Eva and Courtney slid down with ease and walked past her. "Shouldn't you help us get Ben down? Since _one_ of you conveniently broke his leg?" she called, trying her best to sound assertive.

"Which one of us insisted that we build our camp up a tree?" Courtney replied, turning to give a glare at Samey. "Therefore it's _your_ issue, not ours."

**Samey: Well… I… I guess I can't argue with that…**

Samey made her way up the rope ladder to find Ben leaning on Sam trying to limp over to the ladder. "Oh hey, you're back! Did you bring any breakfast?" Sam asked cheerfully. Samey shook her head no and went on Ben's other side. "That's too bad…"

"I still can't believe that Eva really decided to break my leg, and it really was for no reason. I didn't end up doing anything much for that little performance either." Ben said, as Samey took Sam's place to help him walk.

"Maybe we'll be luckier with today's challenge and you can sit it out. After all, in terms of numbers, we have the advantage." Samey said.

Noah then walked over, with a large hammock in hand. "Alright, best way we're going to get you down without any further injury is to lower you down. Sam, you're going to help me lower him down. Samey, you should climb down first to make sure you help him up."

Samey slid down the rope ladder with ease. "I'm ready!" she called. Ben was able to get himself onto the hammock and the rope, Sam and Noah tried to carefully bring him down…

"Does your arm contain any muscle strength at all?" Noah cried out while he was straining to keep himself from dropping Ben too soon.

"Well, the only exercise they really get is from playing my Swii Q. So no, probably not much." Sam said, before he dropped his part of the rope. This sent Ben and Noah crash landing onto the ground. "Sorry!"

Samey helped Ben up and he was able to lean on her for a bit. "Are you okay Ben?"

"I guess I'm getting used to the physical torments this show enjoys casting on me." Ben muttered. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

By the time Ben, Samey, Noah and Sam arrived at the dock, everyone else had gathered and were merely standing around, since Topher was nowhere to be found. "Where's Topher?" Ella asked, looking around. Leonard shrugged at her. "He did say to come to the dock, right?"

"I am here! Thanks for taking your sweet time with hurrying over here, Team Realism." Topher grumbled as he walked onto the dock with Owen. He turned his glare over to Team Fairytale. "I hope you are proud of yourselves, Team Fairytale. Because of your instigation last episode, I was pulled into a meeting with old man Chris and Chef and we reviewed the footage. Because of you and your crazy schemes, I looked like an arse!" As he finished, Ai folded her arms and looked at Ella.

**Ai: I did try to warn her! I did explicitly say there would be consequences for interfering! But did anyone listen? Nope. **

"Today your punishment challenge shall be quite harsh. So bad, some of you may be sent to the hospital for this. According to the challenge committee, most of our target audience consists of _The Hungry Games_ fans. So, we're going to do our own little Hungry Games right now." Topher said, snapping his fingers. "Bring in the judges!"

Heather, Scarlett, Jo, Max, Cameron and Amy walked up from seemingly nowhere. Everyone gasped, with Samey being the most surprised. "What?! But I thought you stayed at home!" she said, pointing at Amy.

"Ha! Well, when Topher offered us more money than what Dairy King was offering me for being a cashier, I knew it was a no brainer." Amy said, giving a sadistic grin to her twin. "I'm honestly surprised you made it this far, with you being such a dumb blonde and all."

"I'm _not_ a dumb blonde! If anyone's dumb, it's you!" Samey said, glaring daggers. "I can't imagine what life must be like for you at home, without me being there to make you seem smart."

"Mom and I are doing very well without you to slow us down! But I suppose I shouldn't be so harsh on you, _Samey_. You did find a boyfriend who's up to about the same speed as you." Amy replied.

"Huh…? Boyfri… He's _not _my boyfriend!" Samey said, caught off guard and blushing with the realization Amy was referring to Ben.

"Enough!" Topher said, stepping between the twins. "As much as I love a happy reunion, I do have to keep this show moving. Everyone, to the cross-roads!" As the survivors and judges made their way to the cross-roads, which was where they would normally go if they wanted to head back to their respective camps, Jenn pulled Ai aside, a needle in hand. She was just about to stick Ai's arm, when Topher swiped the needle away. "Oh no. No helping each other out this time." he said.

"But she needs this! If she doesn't get her DNA shot, who knows what will happen?" Jenn protested, but Topher walked away ignoring her. "Well, I guess now is the ultimate test to see if your body has calmed down enough to not depend on stabilizers." Jenn said. Ai groaned and they went to catch up to the others.

* * *

When they arrived at the cross-roads, they found plates of food lined onto the ground, each plate marked with a name. The judges took their places at a large table, which had food of its own.

"Alright, challenge time guys. Since I can't have you all hunting each other down and killing each other in the woods, I'll do the next best thing in tribute to _The Hungry Games_. You all have to kneel down on all fours, so your faces are right above the food. You cannot eat the food, and if you do, you lose a point for your team. Team Realism, since you have an extra person, someone's going to sit this one out." Topher said.

"Now's a good time for you to elevate that leg and get some rest." Samey said, smiling at Ben as he was still leaning on her a bit.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, whomever sits out has to do push-ups the entire challenge. I can't have someone going unpunished today." Topher said.

"In that case, I'm out." Ben muttered. "I can barely stand, never mind do push-ups."

* * *

After a quick camera flash, the survivors were seen in position. In the end, it had been decided that Eva would be the one to do push-ups, since she was the only one actually able to survive doing more than ten of them at a time. Ben was groaning in pain as he was bent on his legs, his injured one hurting horribly. Next to him was Ai, who had her eyes closed.

"Alright survivors. The judges, Owen and I will be watching very closely. Survivors, go!" Topher said, releasing a party popper, which rained confetti down on Jenn's head. She looked up and glared at him, before shaking the confetti out of her hair.

"I think I now understand…" Dawn said. Next to her were Noah and Crystal, both of whom looked over at her.

"Understand what?" Crystal asked.

"Why the bushes and trees with food were taken away this morning. It was to make sure everyone was hungry so everyone would feel the pain of this challenge." Dawn said softly. It seemed she was the only one not overcome by the scents, which made sense considering she had a bowl of salad before her and without any dressings on it.

"Makes sense." Crystal said, sniffing at the food. In front of her was a slice of pizza, with extra cheese and pepperoni on it. "Oh… my favorite food…" she groaned.

Phillip, who was next to Courtney, started drooling over the pork chop that lay before him. "Ew, gross!" Courtney said as she looked at him. "Can you at least control yourself a little bit?"

Jenn sighed as she gazed at the chicken dish before her. She suddenly found her head getting lower towards it, but then she picked herself back up at once. "A distraction might be welcome…" she muttered to herself. She looked around until she spotted Ai. "Uh-oh…"

Ben was trying his best not to collapse onto his dish, just out of severe leg pain. He looked over at Ai, whom he had not talked to since she won the finale last season. He hadn't meant to avoid her, but then again she had hidden herself away for almost a year. He decided to pluck up courage and say something to break the silence. "So, uh, Ai… How are you?" Ai looked over at him, but something was clearly off. She was sweating and shaking, and one of her eyes was twitching. "Are… are you okay?"

Ai stared a few moments before she turned to look down at her bowl of macaroni and cheese, and she shut her eyes. "Hehe… No! I'm just itching all over and I'm _craving_ salt!"

"…Alrighty then." Ben said, turning away.

**Ben: I guess it's not really her fault. I don't think she had her shot this morning… Is it bad that I'm still creeped out slightly?**

**Ai: -she continues laughing like a rabid animal with constant eye twitches- Hehe… I can **_**see**_** the music…**

Jenn, who was still watching, turned her attention to Dakota. She noticed that her teammate was also having similar reactions, and she too had a bowl of macaroni and cheese before her. Dakota never needed shots, thanks to her own anger accelerating and completing her mutation at a much faster pace back in season four of Total Drama. "The macaroni's been tainted!" she cried out suddenly.

This caught the attention of Topher and the judges. Max began laughing. "Do you like it? I have tainted the ever so popular dish of macaroni and cheese special for the mutants! By now, they must have incredibly itchy skin and a horrible craving for salt!" Max laughed again, and held up a salt shaker. "Of course if they want pure food and salt, they could come over and get some from me…"

"Don't do it!" Jenn shouted out to the mutants. "It's just a trick to get you to eat!"

Ai groaned and she remained in her place, shaking as the scent drove her senses wild. But Dakota was not as strong-willed. She licked her lips at the sight of the salt shaker and got up and walked over to Max.

"And we have our first victim! Team Renaissance is down a point, making the score 5-5-4." Topher called out.

"You're so going to pay for this later!" Jenn shouted, but Dakota didn't seem to notice as she had already been given the precious salt shaker and was eating some clean macaroni.

* * *

"It's been about four hours now. I'm surprised that no one has fainted from just hunger alone yet." Topher said. "So far, Dakota, Phillip, Rodney and Leonard are out, meaning Team Realism takes the lead with 5-3-3 score. Nice job Team Realism, I must say I expected at least _one_ of you to drop out on us." Topher said, standing over Sam. Sam's stomach was rumbling at that moment. "Haha… I don't think you'll be in there much longer." Topher walked over to Ai, whom was scratching as best she could with her foot. "Oh, our favorite mutant is hanging in but barely! The need for salt is too great…" Ai just sighed and tried to resume reaching her back as best as she could, now trying to use one hand. This task was more difficult thanks to her body twitches. Topher turned over to Ben now. "Tiny Tim here looks like he'll need to go to the medical ward before the day is done too. I can't imagine how much pain you put yourself through to get into character…" Topher was going to say more, when Ben finally collapsed, but luckily he managed to move over just enough to avoid getting coated in his dish of food. "And the first member of Team Realism falls! 4-3-3 score now!"

Samey sighed. She had been far away from Ben in this challenge and she watched in sadness as Owen helped him get to the medical ward. She wasn't sure why, but she was very tempted to give up the challenge to make sure he was okay. It didn't help that her stomach too was also rumbling a lot. She looked up and spotted Amy, whom was smirking at her. Amy took a piece of bread from the stack of food that the judges were allowed to have, and slowly took a bite, making sure to look as though she were enjoying every bite. Samey glared and hardened her resolve. She would _not_ give Amy the chance to tease her about how superior she was.

Next to her, Ella finally gave up and started eating at her bowl of Unlucky Charms cereal. "Mmm… these are so magically delicious!" Ella said.

"Now the score is 4-2-3. Looks like Team Fairytale is going to be sending someone home after all." Topher said, using Dawn's back to place one of his feet.

"Um, would you be kind enough to get off of me?" Dawn asked softly. Of course, Topher did not move, so Dawn was now effectively being lowered even further into her bowl of salad. She sighed. "So this is what the tea leaves meant when they said that I would know what a squashed ant would feel like…"

* * *

"It's been now six hours! Aren't _any_ of you hungry?" Topher asked, as he walked around carrying a plate of cookies, clearly fresh from the oven from the scent. "Cameron made these special for you guys…"

"I made them special for those who were out of the challenge!" Cameron spoke up.

"Oh trust me, Cameron, _someone_ is going to be giving up for these cookies. In the past two hours, Noah, Courtney, Crystal, Jenn and Ai have given up." Topher walked over to Sam. "I must admit, I'm quite amazed at how long you lasted. Scarlett's analysis told me you'd be the first to give in."

Sam was starting to feel sick from hunger and it really wasn't helping that the plate of fresh cookies was right in his face. He was just about to reach for the plate, when there was the sound of someone collapsing. Topher got up and turned around and spotted that it was Samey. "My arms gave out…" she moaned.

"Ha! And that's why _I'm_ captain of the cheerleading squad and _you're_ not!" Amy immediately jumped in.

"Alright and we're down to one point left per team. Wonder who's going to give in first." Topher said, bringing the plate of cookies now to Dawn.

"I will not give in to that sort of temptation." Dawn said in defiance.

Patrick's arms were shaking by this point. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself up, never mind give in to the plate of bacon before him. He looked up and his eyes caught onto Ai, who was looking much better now that she had her salt craving curbed. Their eyes locked. He could swear her eyes were sending him a silent message: _You have to hang in there, Patrick. You have to, for my sake._ He gave her a wink and a smile, his resolve building to keep going.

**Patrick: Okay, okay, so I'm totally going to win this challenge for Ai. Not even for my own sake… -he pauses as he realizes what he just said- wow, that's a first. I never usually think of anyone besides myself.**

**Ai: -she blushes- I won't fall for him! No way! I can't trust anyone on this forsaken island! Love has no place here… Right?**

A few more moments passed. Sam was drooling now, completely in a daze. His arms were asleep, but his stomach was wide awake thanks to Topher and the plate of cookies. Even the pizza before him had lost its smell a while ago.

"He better not flop out on us." Courtney said from the sidelines, folding her arms across her chest. "If he does…"

"He's out!" Eva said, in shock.

"Precisely, Eva. He'll be out faster than you can say…" Courtney started, but Topher interrupted.

"And Team Realism lost!"

"Huh?" Courtney looked at Sam. Sam had passed out and was unconscious on his pizza.

"Sam!" Dakota cried out, running over to hug him. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam slowly started waking up. "Did we win?" he asked groggily.

"No, you lost for your team." Dakota said, taking him over to the sideline.

"Now the real competition begins. Who's going to hold out longer? Moonchild Dawn or actor Patrick? I can't wait!" Topher said. He put the plate of cookies between both of them. "I'll just leave that there. Just in case."

An hour later, the amount of fresh food between both of them had grown. If Dawn was in any sort of pain or hunger, she was not showing any signs of it. Patrick's resolve to win was starting to crumble, even if Ai was silently cheering him on. His arms just ached too much. At the very least, no one from his team would be eliminated. Knowing that, he finally gave in and collapsed onto the bacon before him.

"And with that, Team Fairytale wins immunity!" Topher announced, sending off another party popper, which of course he aimed at Jenn so she could be covered in more confetti. She glared and shook it out again. "Team Realism, no escaping it this time; someone _will_ be going home."

Team Realism groaned, but Samey was already slipping away to try to get to the medical tent. She found it on the beach, not far from the dock and she stuck her head inside. Owen was there, wearing a nurse's outfit, while he was doing his best to give Ben a proper cast for his leg.

"Oh, hey Sammy." Ben said, giving a smile. "Is the challenge over?"

"Yeah, unfortunately we lost. Don't worry though, I think Eva and Courtney are thinking of eliminating someone else." Samey said, sitting on another bed near him. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I could have been better. First they gave me a doctor who was really a quack." Ben said, and leaving the tent was a large duck with a blue sailor hat and blue sailor's outfit. It muttered something with a strong duck-accent, shook its fists at the humans, and left. "But Owen's doing a better job I think."

"I'm so glad to hear it!" Samey said, giving Ben a hug. "I got so worried about you. I thought you hurt yourself worse."

Ben was about to speak, when a dark shadow filled the tent entrance. Samey turned around to find Amy there. She got up and followed Amy outside.

"So you came in second place for your team? How _typical_ of you." Amy said. "And just so you know, I was really hoping your team would win, that way you could stay on longer and make yourself look dumber longer."

"I can't wait to go home! Maybe if I got voted off I would get some real peace and quiet away from you!" Samey replied.

Both twins glared at each other, until at last, Amy backed away slightly. "Oh, you're being serious for a change. Well next time we meet, I'll make sure you won't be so proud about being here!"

**Samey: Did I just… stand up to my twin? And win? Yes! I think I did!**

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, Ben was brought in on a wheelchair. Team Fairytale was on the right side, all of the team eating the leftovers from the challenge. Team Renaissance just got to sit and watch on the left side. Topher walked up and Owen came in after him, holding a bag of Mardi Gras necklaces.

"Team Realism, at long last, you're first elimination is here! I reviewed the votes. I must say, this vote was not unanimous, but was pretty close to." Topher said.

**Courtney: There's no question…**

**Eva: That the person going home…**

**Samey: Is not going to be me! I hope!**

**Sam: At least they won't be voting for me! After all, I stayed in the longest, and Ben has an injury that will slow him down.**

Courtney, Eva, Noah and Samey were all tossed beads. Ben and Sam looked at each other. Ben gulped. He knew for sure he was the weak link, with his leg in a cast. Eva and Courtney wouldn't keep in someone who couldn't literally keep up with them. But then at that moment, a necklace landed on his lap. "Person going home is Sam!"

"NO!" Dakota shouted from the left stands.

Sam sighed. "I guess I should have seen this one coming. It's been fun guys."

He went over to Dakota and they shared a kiss while Owen pushed in the Wheel of Elimination. When they broke the kiss, Sam went over and spun the wheel. It landed on the icon of the Flush of Shame. "Oh not the toilet! Anything but the toilet!"

"Yes, the toilet!" Topher said eagerly. "Who knows, maybe you'll find King Koopa down there in the pipes!" Topher laughed. When Sam was finally in the toilet, Topher stood on top of Owen to get a better view. "Any last words?"

"Yeah! I love you Dakota!" He started saying as Topher pushed the button and the toilet began flushing him away.

"I love you too Sam!" Dakota yelled into the toilet as it finished flushing, tears falling down her face.

"And with that, we are now down to sixteen at last! Who will go home next time? What sort of popular movie or game will I parody next? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Topher announced, as the toilet started gurgling. "Ugh, sounds like we'll need those two Italian plumbers again."

**Ai: I hope everyone realizes that this all could have been avoided. If Ella hadn't decided to become some kind of Princess Crusader, none of this would have happened! Ben wouldn't have gotten a broken leg, Twin One wouldn't have had to deal with Twin Two, and I wouldn't have gone all rabid! Someone's going to have to put Ella in place. Unfortunately, I think that's going to be me.**

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year's Everyone! Look forward to another episode soon! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. 5: Cinder-Ella

Episode 5: Cinder-Ella

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Crystal, Dakota, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah

Voted off: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam

* * *

The sun was rising over Pahkitew Island, and everything was calm and peaceful. A seagull was splashing in the water by the dock, when Fang suddenly came up from under it and swallowed it in one bite, sinking back into the depths when he was finished. The camera then flashed over to Ai, sleeping among her messy book piles, snuggled in her cloak. She made a soft yawn, slowly opening her eyes, when…

"_It's morning~ Good morning~ Top of the morning~ Good morning to you~_"

Ai shut her eyes and pulled her cloak's hood over her head, hoping to block Ella out. She wasn't ready to get up quite yet.

"_Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bluebirds~ Come and sing with me~ Come and sing with MEEEEEEE~_"

Ai flung her pillow away and groaned loudly.

* * *

After the opening credits, Ai walked into the gathering room of the Wizard Tower, where everyone else on her team had already come in for breakfast. Ella's eyes lit up when she saw Ai. "Oh, Ai, come sit with me! I saved a seat special for you!"

"Oh Ella, you shouldn't have." Ai grumbled and she sat down. She then looked at the basket of fresh apples that Dawn had gathered. "Red apples again? There's never any other apple that's safe? Red delicious has started to lose its appeal."

"I'm afraid not." Dawn said softly. "Well, there are those golden apples at the top of the hill in the distance. But it's too far away for me to check them out and be back in time for breakfast."

"Oh Ai, maybe me and you could go pick some of the golden apples!" Ella suggested brightly. "We could gather as many as we could! _Together!_ I'm sure everyone would love some golden apples!"

"Happy happy, joy joy." Ai muttered. She got up and pulled her cloak over her head. "Fine Ella, I'll go. But, before I do anything else, I'm going to see Jenn and get my DNA shot."

As she left the tower, Ella stuck her head out the door. "Hurry back soon, Ai~ _The sooner you come home, the sooner we can go~_"

**Ai: I swear, it's not the singing that gets to me. I think what gets to me is the fact that the singing is directed **_**at**_** me. Ugh, can't she sing for Phillip? Or is she smart enough to know he has no class?**

Ai made her way to the cave that Team Renaissance was using. Dakota was in a far corner of the cave, using her claws to carve an image of her and Sam on the wall. Rodney was heaving around heavy rocks as Crystal directed him where to lay them out on the ground, and she was talking about some sort of special indoor obstacle course. Jenn was nowhere to be seen. In fact, no one seemed to have noticed that Ai had come in, until Patrick looked up from a piece of paper he was writing on.

"Ai! W-what are you doing here?" he said, caught off guard by her sudden appearance. He quickly sat up and motioned for her to take his seat, which she did. Unfortunately for her, he decided to sit near her, a little too close for her comfort.

"I'm looking for Jenn." she replied, shifting away from him a bit. She had her hands at her sides, and as she moved away, Patrick moved a bit closer, and suddenly their hands touched. Ai blushed as she looked at him before roughly pulling her hand away, folding her arms across her chest and looking away. "So, where is she then?"

**Patrick: Did you see that? Did you **_**really**_** see that? There was a total spark between us the moment our hands touched! I think that's a good sign! My only concern now is to get her to actually trust me.**

**Ai: Me? Trust? Ha! You're **_**kidding**_** right? I don't trust anyone fully, not even Jenn. How could I after all I've ever been through?**

"Oh, she went out claiming that she needed to find some sort of special plant root or something. I didn't really pay attention to her." Patrick said, looking away, trying to act casual.

"I guess I'll just come back later then."Ai said, getting up and she walked out of the cave.

Once outside, Ai let out a sigh. She really didn't feel like searching the entire island for Jenn just to get a painful needle stick in her arm. On the other hand, she didn't feel like returning back to the tower to be bombarded by Ella's songs so soon. No one knew (except for Jenn) that Ai's hearing was overall improved since her mutation. So for her, Ella's high pitched singing was almost like nails on a chalkboard.

But a promise was a promise. She did tell Ella, very grudgingly, that she would go with her on her search for the golden apples that no one seemed interested in picking for themselves. "Let's get this over with. The sooner I do, the sooner I can go hide out with my books." she said to herself, walking back towards the Wizard Tower.

Meantime, Ella was sitting on the steps outside of the Wizard Tower. "_Oh where oh where has Ai gone?~ Oh where oh where could she be?~ With her dark forbidding cloak and strange silvery hair, oh where or where can she be?~_" At that moment, a small yellow bird flew over to Ella, enchanted by her song. "Oh, hello there, precious little song bird! Have you seen a half-mutant girl with a dark cloak and silver hair?" The bird raised its eyebrow and flew away. "Oh, I suppose you haven't then…" Ella said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Ella. I'm sure Ai will be back soon."

Ella gasped, taken by surprise as Dawn appeared out of nowhere behind her. "Oh, hi there Dawn. I didn't hear you come outside."

"Your aura is a bright pink color, one that has many powerful desires," Dawn went on, half ignoring Ella, "you especially desire to have many friendships, especially one with Ai. You think that she is lonely."

"How did you know that?" Ella asked, in pure wonder.

"As I said, your aura told me this. I wanted to let you know that Ai won't be the easiest person to get along with. She has had her trust broken and misplaced many times in her life. She may even go aggressive with you. Her aura is a mix of yellow and royal violet, meaning one of fear and one of power. Perhaps… Just perhaps, Ella, if you are persistent enough with her, you can break through her fear and help her to trust others once more." Dawn said, holding her finger out, and a bird landing beside her.

Ella turned away for a moment to think about what Dawn had told her. She turned around again to thank Dawn, but was surprised to find that Dawn had somehow already disappeared. But these thoughts were forgotten about in an instant. In the distance, she could see Ai walking up to the tower. Ella felt so excited, she started skipping over to her. "Welcome home Ai! Did you get your shot? Did it hurt? Was Jenn nice to you?"

Ai sighed. "Calm down Ella, I only walked about a half mile and back again. And no, I didn't get my shot; Jenn wasn't in the cave." Ai then gave a half smile for a quick second before she turned away. "I decided it would be more worth my time to start our trip to get the golden apples."

Ella's eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Oh, how wonderful! Then let's head out at once!"

Ella started walking up the path ahead of Ai eagerly, and Ai just followed her like a wraith. At least Ella was, for now, being quiet.

* * *

The two finally reached the tree bearing a multitude of golden apples. All of the apples were large and perfect; they gave off a fresh aroma. Ella's eyes went wide in wonder as the golden apples glittered in the sun. Ai looked around. The apples were impressive to look at, but she couldn't help but notice how silent this area at the top of the hill was.

"I'm starting to get the creeps up here. Let's get a few apples and head on our way back." Ai said, walking up to the tree. Ella, who was holding a basket, followed and went off on the right side of the tree to pick some of the apples at the bottom of the tree. Ai went on the left side, just content to stick a few apples in her pockets. She reached up and grabbed an apple, but it fell down and started rolling aside, down into some shrubbery. Ai groaned and went to pick it up, only to see a hand reach out and snatch it. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Ai is that you?" Jenn stuck her head out from the shrubbery, completely surprised to see that anyone had come up here.

"Jenn? What are you doing all the way here? Are you trying to get golden apples too?" Ai asked, going along side her.

"I came up here early this morning to perform some experiments since we have a few days before our next challenge. I've been researching the properties of these golden apples. If I were smart, I'd stay away from them." Jenn said, closely examining the one that she had just picked up.

Ai immediately looked concerned. "Why? What did you discover?"

"They are a very potent apple. One simple bite of the apple will cause the consumer to become unconscious. I don't even know for how long." Jenn then picked up a mouse she had fed the apple to. It was lying still and almost lifeless in her hand. "Rocket Mouse 149 has been out for about three hours now."

"I see…" Ai said, sounding deep in thought. "Now what happens if someone were to eat the whole apple?"

"I can't do that many studies for sure. I can only assume a sleep-like death." Jenn replied. "Therefore I suggest you not bring any back with you. I will only bring back one to perform more studies on." Jenn then gave a maniacal giggle. "Perhaps there is money to be made by studying this and for making an antidote."

Ai rolled her eyes. "Did you at the very least carry a stabilizer with you? I'm really overdue for a shot."

Jenn shook her head. "No can do. You were due to finish up the series of DNA stabilizers yesterday. But now that Topher has taken away the last of the serum, I can't make more to give you some." Ai went pale at the thought. Before she could speak though, Jenn playfully slapped her back. "Relax, Ai, you went a whole day without it and you haven't become a rampaging monster with fire breath. I think we can say my stabilizers were a success after all."

"Ai? Where are you? I gathered lots of nice juicy golden apples for everyone!" Ella called out from the distance.

Ai groaned and sighed. "I better go…"

"Is she _always_ that up-beat?" Jenn asked. "I never really cared for Pahkitew Island, so I never really watched after episode two."

The cloaked girl said nothing as she made her way back to the tree. She could hear Ella humming loudly as she stood waiting. "_Oh Ai, here you are~ I think we have rewarded ourselves from the tree afar~ Off to our home we shall now go~ Let us hurry now, I don't want to go so slow~_"

**Ai: Okay, that's it. I've had it. Ella thinks that she is running the show, commanding it like a princess. Well, it's time she's learned her lesson that not all princesses are fit for command! **

As they walked back towards home, Ella continued humming, blissfully unaware that Ai was brooding. Ai finally spoke up as they reached the cross-roads. "Ella, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ella paused and turned around. "Of course Ai!"

"Ella… I know you like to help others. And that's a great quality for a person to have. But you have to absolutely stop helping other teams and focus on keeping _yourself_ in the game." Ai said. She was trying her best to be fair but firm. No need to rant and rave from the get-go after all.

Ella seemed to ponder what Ai told her for a moment. "But maybe that's why you ended up in a pool of nuclear waste last season." Ella said innocently. "You were so caught up in helping yourself that you only ended up hurting yourself."

Ai stared at Ella in total disbelief.

**Ai: Oh she did **_**not**_** just say that! **

**Ella: One of the most important things a princess can be is honest. So I thought I would gently remind Ai about what happens when you try going off alone. Maybe I should have used another example… -she looks nervous-**

Ai closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded at Ella. "You know what, Ella? You're right. I'm sorry I said anything to start with." In her sudden rage, Ai was not thinking clearly so she swiped an apple from the basket. "In fact, let's stop and have an apple to celebrate our… views on life."

Of course, Ai knew better than to actually eat the golden apple. But Ella eagerly took a bite. "Mmm, it tastes so sweet and crisp. It's the perfect apple." Ai nodded before pretending to take a bite but then she paused. Ella had taken a second bite.

"Ella, wait…"

But, of course, Ella was so happy to have a fresh tasting apple that she proceeded to eat about half of it at once.

**Ai: Oh crap! I didn't want Ella to eat **_**that**_** much of the apple. Just one bite to get her to go out cold for a little while! Oh, I'm in so much trouble now… -Ai starts sniffling a bit- Why do I let my anger get the better of me always?**

Ella suddenly groaned and started swaying a bit, as if unsteady. "I feel so woozy and tired… Everything inside of me feels like it's on fire…"

"Oh crap… Ella!" Ai quickly caught Ella in her arms, the basket of apples falling and rolling away. "Ella, can you hear me?" But it was too late. Ella had already entered her unconscious state. Ai's tears were now freely falling. "Oh Ella, I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen! If you ever wake up again, I promise to treat you like a decent person! … If you ever wake up? You _have_ to wake up, Ella!"

Ai had to put Ella down on the ground gently, and hurried off to try to find Jenn, hoping that she had already made some sort of antidote.

* * *

One of the apples rolled by the mouth of Team Renaissance's cave. Crystal went outside to find more supplies for her indoor obstacle course, when she spotted the golden fruit on the ground. "Oh, sweet! An apple! I was starting to get a bit hungry. Wonder where it came from?"

* * *

Phillip, Leonard and Dawn were sitting in the Wizard Tower, still waiting for Ai and Ella to come back. It had been a few hours now, and Phillip was starting to get concerned. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dawn called after him.

"Lovely ladies Ella and Ai have been gone for too long. I fear something must have happened to them! I must find them, especially Ella!" Phillip replied, and before anyone else could say anything, he charged outside.

Phillip went outside, only to be bombarded by a red bird, blue bird and green bird. "No! Go away! Leave my hair alone!" he cried out as he tried swatting them away. "I have to look my best for when I find Ella! … And, uh, Ai too!" The birds paused when he said the name 'Ella'. They immediately began grabbing at his shirt, chirping loudly. "Are you trying to tell me something is wrong with Ella?"

**Phillip: I am very talented when it comes to speaking multiple languages. Especially French, the language of love. **_**Anything**_** to win the heart of a lady… That being said, I haven't learned to speak bird song fluently yet…**

Phillip decided that it would be in his best interest to follow the birds to wherever they wanted to take him. Sure enough, as he had started suspecting, they led him right to Ella, who was now surrounded by all of the animals that she enjoyed singing with, and they had started dropping flowers all around her. As Phillip approached her, the animals backed away and he fell to his knees.

"Oh my dear Ella! Who or what could have done this to you? And where is Ai?" he said. But of course Ella could not answer, and he tried checking for any signs of life. He could see she was breathing, as her chest heaved up ever so slightly at somewhat regular intervals. "Is she merely in a deep sleep?" he asked aloud.

At that moment, Ai returned with Jenn. "What are you doing here, Phillip?" Ai gasped. She was hoping that no one else would find out about this incident.

"I came to find out what was taking my true love so long to come home from apple picking! Only I have found her like this! What on Earth happened to her, Ai? Why did you leave her like this?" Phillip demanded.

"I went to look for Jenn so she could figure out how to help her!" Ai said, her emotions still on high alert.

"And lucky for everyone, I _have_ an antidote made up. I needed to test it out, but I suppose Ella will have to do. Otherwise, who knows how long she will remain like this," Jenn said, prepping a syringe with a strange blue liquid. Once the preparations were completed, she injected the liquid in Ella's arm.

There was a deafening silence in the moments that followed. Ella did not move.

Phillip stared at her intently, and without taking his eyes off of her, he spoke. "Well? Why isn't she waking up?"

"It was my first test serum, dummy! You can't expect perfection out of me on my first try!" Jenn shouted. "If I could make perfect serums on my first try, I would revolutionize everything about science."

Ai merely turned away, trying to avoid eye contact. "You know, it's funny. If I was in Ella's place, Ella would have went to get my, (and I am quoting, not encouraging), 'true love' and have them kiss me. She'd never try to have me injected."

Phillip looked at Ai and then back at Ella again, and then back to Ai again. Then he suddenly leaned down and began kissing Ella. Ai and Jenn both cringed, but then Jenn noticed that Ella had started waking up. "Ah-ha! The serum _did_ work after all! It just needed a lot of time!" Jenn said triumphantly.

Ella opened her eyes as Phillip started pulling away. She then smiled. "Oh, my prince!" she said with a smile. The two shared another kiss while the animals began showering them with flowers. Jenn grinned as she opened up a case she had with her and looked at her formula for the antidote. Ai looked at Phillip and Ella and sighed with relief. She was just glad that apart from Jenn, no one knew the secret of what really happened. She was happy that Phillip now had a real girlfriend and wouldn't be hitting on her anymore (she hoped). But part of her wondered if Patrick would have come out of his way to find her if she went missing or if he would even kiss her…

The happy moment was ruined by the sounds of a helicopter overhead. "What's going on?" Ella asked.

"They're hovering closer to my cave! I wonder if something's happened." Jenn said. She hurried back towards the cave, and Ai went along with her.

At the mouth of the cave, Rodney, Dakota and Patrick were watching as an EMS crew came out of the helicopter. "She's inside." Patrick said, pointing to the cave.

Jenn hurried up to him and had her hands on her hips. "What's going on here? Why is the EMS here?"

"We found Crystal on the ground, completely passed out. She looked dead." Patrick said, folding his arms across his chest.

"She had eaten some sort of gold apple." Dakota said, bending down to give Jenn a core of a golden apple.

"…She ate a _whole_ golden apple?" Ai said breathlessly.

"I could never make an antidote serum in time." Jenn grumbled. "Drat! I was hoping to keep her until a merge too!"

The EMS took Crystal out. Her dark blue hair was let down from its pig-tails and she looked deathly pale. "We will do all we can for her. But she may not be able to come back in time for your next challenge." an EMS worker said.

Everyone let out a soft sigh. Crystal didn't deserve this, but nothing could be done now.

* * *

That night, Topher and Owen came to speak to Team Renaissance. "So, I've been in touch with my lawyers! Good news is, we of Total Drama are not liable for the incident so I don't have to worry about a court case. However… The bad news is, in order to prevent Crystal from finding other charges, we're going to have to pay for her medical expenses."

"How is she doing?" Dakota interrupted. "Is she alive?"

"Oh yeah, they woke her up already! Turns out the cure was readily available but they would like to keep her for observation for a while." Topher said. Jenn's mouth was wide with horror! She had discovered nothing at all apparently! What a waste! "Furthermore," Topher went on, "since this incident happened outside of a challenge, Crystal will be brought back when the hospital says she is fit to go. So don't mourn. You're out of a member, but just temporarily."

There was a sigh of relief. Things had not been looking good for Team Renaissance with such a small number of players left.

Topher then turned to the camera. "Who will suffer from what happened today? Will Ai ever come to terms with her emotions? Will Jenn recover from her state of shock? Find out next time on our next immunity challenge, on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes everyone, Crystal is for sure going to return in the future! Anyway, with school starting up next week, I'm going to do my best to keep up with episodes. Review, follow, and favorite everyone :)**


	7. 6: Bigger Isn't Always Better

Episode 6: Bigger Isn't Always Better

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Dakota, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal

* * *

Topher was standing on the dock, and was smirking at the camera. "Hey everyone, Topher here! Last episode, we finally lived up to our name of _Total_ Drama! Ai made herself look like a jerk again by letting her anger get the better of her in her feud with Ella. Ella nearly became our own personal sleeping beauty, and somehow no one can figure out if it was Jenn's serum that saved Ella or was it Phillip's true love kiss. But it doesn't really matter, since today's challenge is going to be the _biggest_ one yet! So stay tuned to TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"

* * *

After the opening credits, the camera showed Owen and Topher walking up along the cross-roads. Topher looked around and then nodded. "Here's the perfect place!" He turned to talk to someone off-screen. "Bring it in, boys!"

At the tree house, a large bang woke everyone up. "What's going on?" Ben asked, as he sat up in bed, which was a bunk bed he was sharing with Noah. Noah, whom had been sleeping in his own clothes just shrugged as he climbed down from the top bunk to get his shoes.

"I think that was a sign of our impending doom." Noah replied.

"And further injuries for me." Ben groaned.

When Team Realism headed out towards the source of the boom, Courtney had a look of mild confusion. "Is something wrong, Courtney?" Samey asked.

Courtney didn't respond, at first. "I can't help but think that we missed something."

"Like what?" Eva asked, as she slowed down to walk alongside her friend.

"I don't know; but I get the feeling it was something important." Courtney said.

At that same moment, they noticed Team Renaissance coming up from their path on the cross-roads. Samey took a glance at them, and turned back, only to realize that something seemed a bit off. She looked back and then it occurred to her that someone was missing. "Hey, someone on Team Renaissance is missing." she said.

Courtney and Eva were quick to look at this. "One, two, three, four… They're missing someone." Courtney said. "Where's that blue haired one?"

Samey and Eva shrugged and soon all three teams were walking together.

Jenn immediately snuck up behind Ai and gave her a playful whack on her tush (or at least one could assume that, since the camera only showed a close-up of Ai's face). "Hey so remember how yesterday I said I didn't have any more serum for you? Well, turns out, I was wrong!" She then stuck Ai's arm with a needle. Jenn giggled at Ai's reaction. "Oh, relax Ai. You should be used to this by now. I've only been doing this to you for a little over a year now. I can now safely say that _this_ is the last serum shot you'll need. Maybe in a few months I can do an experiment on you with these boosters I've been developing."

Ai just sighed. She didn't say anything. She was just trying to lay low after her incident with Ella yesterday. However, Ai wouldn't have had the chance to speak up anyway.

"I see something on the top of the hill there!" Dakota said, pointing to something in the distance. "Looks like a boxing ring to me."

Patrick squinted his eyes, looking where Dakota was pointing. "How do you know that's a boxing ring? It's too far away to tell!"

Jenn then walked along side him. Although the two didn't see eye to eye most of the time, he had been a decent player for the team, and therefore she felt obligated to provide an answer. "I've performed an few tests on our two resident mutants… or rather, mutant and _half_ mutant. Dakota is a fully grown mutant, and she has many enhancements to her senses and possibly other powers we don't know about yet. Ai just has faster reflexes and enhanced hearing and smell."

Patrick just stared blankly. "Rrrright. No one cares about your science or Vulcan logic, Heart." He stomped off to keep up with Rodney. He gave Rodney a nudge as he walked along. "So, Wreck-It, how good is your punch?"

"Uh, well back on the farm, they used me to punch the tractor motor whenever it wasn't working. It usually got the tractor started again." Rodney replied.

"Perfect! In that case, we have nothing to worry about because Jenn can't throw a punch to save her life." Patrick said, smirking.

**Patrick: Okay, so maybe I wasn't being totally honest about that. As a member of the performing arts, I never exactly had to throw a literal punch at anyone. If I did, they usually just fell to the floor in a comic manner.**

Rodney just nodded, and looked back at Jenn, whom was walking along side Ai. He knew that he had declared her to be his girlfriend almost a week ago, and that was the longest that he had ever had a girl. He was debating about telling her this, when suddenly Dakota walked past, eager to reach the top of the hill to prove that she was right about the boxing ring. Her tail gently brushed up against Rodney, pushing him a little bit.

Dakota felt her tail hitting something and when she turned around to look back, she saw that Rodney was staring at her. "Oh, uh… sorry?" she said, looking down at him.

From Rodney's perspective, Dakota's face was surrounded by cupids and hearts.

**Rodney: I cannot deny it any longer. Dakota is my soulmate, and not Jenn. It matters not that Dakota is huge, has orange scales, has neon green hair, or has breath that reminds me of the dirty sock pile my brothers and I used to make when we were younger. All that is between me and her is Sam. But I'm sure once she realizes the truth, she will dump him and be with me.**

**Dakota: -she is sitting hunched over, trying to keep her tail from destroying the back wall of the outhouse, looking very uncomfortable- what is with that guy? He's creeping me out! –there is a moment of silence as she suddenly breaks down crying again- he makes me wish Sam was here!**

Dakota kept going on ahead, leaving Rodney to just merely stare after her. Patrick groaned. "Dude, seriously? Stay focused, Wreck-It!"

Rodney didn't respond, he just nodded. He just wasn't quite sure of how to break the news to anyone about Dakota just yet…

* * *

When everyone finally reached the top of the hill, (for it was a distance away from their camps), Dakota grinned. "My home turf." she said proudly, resting a hand on the edge of the boxing ring.

"Welcome, final fourteen, to your fifth challenge!" said Topher, who was standing in the middle of the ring with Owen. Beardo was sitting on one of the benches on the sidelines. "I realize that old man Chris and Chef have done at least one boxing match themed challenge, and one wrestling themed challenge in the past, but thanks to some input from the challenge committee, I was able to come up with the _biggest, BADDEST, __**MOST BRUTAL**_ combination of the two sports ever!"

"Nothing is going to top me at this. I won the P1 Grand Prix. Team Renaissance has this in the bag." Dakota said.

**Dakota: I always thought that being a mutant would be the worst possible thing for my television career. But as it turns out, people **_**loved**_** seeing me out there in that ring! They chanted my name; they even **_**paid**_** me to get my autograph! –she squeals in delight- **

**Courtney: Well isn't she a little overconfident? I'm the real wrestling and boxing champion here. I beat Duncan and stood equal to Gwen. What more do they want?!**

"Uh, you may want to re-think that one, Dakota." Topher said, jumping down from the top of the ring and landing perfectly on his feet next to her. "I didn't explain all of the rules yet." He started walking aside as Owen tried to climb down but he instead crash landed in an ungraceful manner.

"Why? What's the challenge?" Jenn asked, hands on her hips.

"Since most of you know each other's fighting styles pretty well by this point, I'm going to throw in an added twist: there will be three players in the ring at once, one from each team. Whoever is the last one standing wins a point for their team. You need 5 points to win immunity! Team Realism, Team Fairytale, since you got an extra person on each team, someone gets to sit out." Topher said.

"I shall sit out this time." Dawn said quickly. "I am a pacifist, and I have no desire to physically harm anyone."

Ai, Ella, Phillip and Leonard just nodded.

**Ai: I just worry that Ella and Leonard will prove unable to do anything physical either. Looks like it's really just me and Phillip…**

Noah was equally quick to speak up. "Uh, yeah, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if I sat out. Good luck everyone." He slipped a book out from under his shirt. "I got a date with you, _Atlas Shrugged_…" he said to himself, and as he headed to sit down on the bench, he heard a sudden yelp of pain from behind him. He turned around and saw Ben was grabbing his leg, which was still recovering, although he could fully walk on it now with hardly any limp.

"Oh Ben, are you okay?" Samey asked, quickly going over to his side.

"N-not really… I'm just not sure I'm up to a round of wrestling." Ben said.

**Noah: You know, anyone with half of a brain could see he's faking.**

**Patrick: Ahaha… Nice one, Ben. Didn't realize you had a small bit of potential as an actor.**

"You're kidding me right? You're well enough. Go out and make us proud. I know you can do it." Noah said, although it was quite obvious that he really didn't care at all for the boxing round.

"I seem to remember watching you act in a similar way with a certain dodgeball incident." Ben said. "Remember, you got voted off that same episode…"

**Noah: Oh, very clever Ben. Really. I'm surprised anyone actually remembered that…**

"Hey, that's right…" Courtney said thoughtfully. Even though she had been on the Killer Bass team and not the Screaming Gophers like Noah was, she was fully aware of what had happened. Courtney glared and immediately grabbed Noah's shirt collar. "If you think you're going to get through this game without doing any work while on _my_ team, you've got another thing coming! Now get up there and score one for us!" And as she said that, she picked him up and flung him into the ring.

"Now now, children. I know you're all excited, but we have more to do to make this the ultimate challenge yet. Who's ready to make costumes?!" Topher asked, as Owen dragged in three large chests, all attached by ropes. One of them opened up and revealed various fabrics and accessories. "You'll have an hour to come up with your own costumes and wrestling names, and for every creative name and costume, you get a half point."

Noah groaned as he tried to climb out of the ring. He looked at Ben and gave him an acidic look. "I'm going to kill you for this." he said.

Ben said nothing. He just gave a small knowing smile, which only irked Noah more.

* * *

Ai was first in line for the box marked as being for Team Fairytale. She opened the chest and immediately started tossing out all sorts of costume pieces, most of which landed on top of Phillip and Leonard. "No…" she said as she tossed out a pink dress with purple lining and yellow ribbons. This landed in Ella's arms, and Ella smiled.

"Thank you Ai, I know exactly what costume I'm going to make!" Ella said as she hurried away to find a sewing machine to fix some tears in the dress.

Ai just grunted, barely noticing what Ella had said, and continued tossing everything out of the chest. It wasn't until she pulled out a set of huge black plastic horns which made her smile. "Perfecto!"

Patrick grabbed a handful of various fabrics and started heading towards the edge of the woods. "Come on, Wreck-It. We got to start making our costumes."

Jenn sighed as she looked at what was left. Of course, Patrick had taken anything that seemed even slightly usable. "I'm not one for a fashion statement." she said to Dakota. "Any advice?"

Dakota grinned. "Let's see what's left…"

The camera flashed over to Topher and Owen. Owen was munching on a bag of peanuts as Topher spoke. "Who will design the best wrestling costumes? Who's going to throw the hardest punch? Will Noah actually manage to avenge himself from an incident that happened seven years ago?! Find out, when we come back!"

* * *

"Welcome back. It's been about an hour, so it's time to see how our survivors are doing and start off the first round!" Topher said as the camera panned over from him towards the boxing ring. He then hurried over, jumped on top of Owen, who was bringing a chair over to a table where Beardo was now sitting. From on top of Owen, Topher jumped into the ring flawlessly.

"You got to hand it to him, he's got the agility." Courtney said. Her costume was identical to the one she wore for the super hero challenge in Total Drama Action, but without the metal pieces between her legs.

"Alrighty then survivors, let's get this party started. First round, we have… Captain Sarcasm, aka Noah, versus Patrick Star versus MalAifecent!" Topher announced. Noah climbed up, wearing his usual outfit, with the only difference being that he had a sticker of the letter S attached to the corner of his shirt. The sticker was so tiny, it was barely obvious.

Patrick came up wearing a pink spandex shirt, with green shorts on. He also had a nametag that said "Patrick" on it. He blushed at the sight of Ai, who was wearing her usual outfit, including her cloak, but instead of having the hood up, she had plastic horns on her head. These horns looked pretty cheap, like they would fall off at any given moment. Yet there was a charm about her as she awkwardly tried to adjust them. She looked cute and innocent, at least to him.

Topher looked at all three competitors. "Alright so in terms of creativity, I'm going to have to give a half point to Team Realism!"

"What?!" Jenn cried out from the sidelines. She was wearing a ragged-looking lab coat and goggles and stomped up towards the edge of the ring. "He's only wearing a tiny little sticker for his costume, and _he_ gets the point?"

"I realize that but compared to these two, at least it was original and unexpected." Topher said. He looked at Ai closely. "Considering I saw this costume idea coming from a mile away…"

"Hmph," was all Ai could bring herself to say as she turned away from Topher.

"And as for you, Patrick, you'll get the half point because here I was really thinking you'd do Shakespeare or whatever you theater people are into. So with that, Team Fairytale better hope that Ai can box her way out of this one." Topher said, gently tapping her horns, making them fall off. She growled as she quickly struggled to put them back into place. Topher jumped out of the ring and stood next to Beardo and Owen. "Alright, survivors, begin!" Beardo nodded at his cue and made the iconic wrestling bell _ding-ding_ sound.

No one really moved in the ring. Each of the competitors had a lot on their minds. Noah knew that, as the resident sharp-tongued smartass, he really didn't have the ability to throw a punch hard enough, at least one to topple the half-mutant in the ring with him. Patrick figured he had enough power within him to get rid of Noah, but how in the world could he _dare_ punch Ai? Ai meantime was pretending to not be interested in what was going on around her, hoping that the two guys would beat themselves up so she could easily swoop in and claim victory for herself.

At last, impatience began to set in for Noah. "Oh come on! Let's just get this over with already!"

He shot out his fist at Patrick, deciding to save Ai for last. Patrick side stepped backwards, causing Noah to stumble forward and miss. "Oh come off it, Noah, is that _really_ the best you could do?" he taunted.

"I'd like to see you do better then." Noah said, immediately seeing through Patrick's bluff.

Patrick swung his fist at Noah, and to his credit, he _did_ hit Noah. But to Noah's surprise, it was only as if someone had given him a gentle slap.

"Okay, when you make it seem like Sam has more overall strength, then you have issues." Noah said. He then threw another punch at Patrick, smacking him straight in the chest and he hit the nametag too.

"Patrick!" Ai cried out suddenly and then, yelling loudly as she charged forward, she sent Noah flying out into the air and out of the ring with one hard punch. She then turned back to Patrick, whom was hunched over. "Patrick? Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Patrick said, getting up and looked at his nametag. He gasped. The letters 'Pat' had become smudged, leaving the letters 'rick' left to be seen clearly. "My name is not 'Rick'!"

"Yeah, I know. Calm down, Patrick." She then helped him up and both of them blushed. Then Ai's face turned serious. "Nothing personal, but my team is a half-point behind." Ai said, and she smacked him out of the ring also, crashing onto Ben.

"My leg!" Ben's voice could be heard from off screen.

"Oops, sorry!" Ai called out.

**Patrick: -he had a black eye and seemed woozy and out of it- she touched me… she threw her fist around and touched me…**

"And like magic, Team Fairytale has taken the lead with a full point!" Topher announced. "Next round, we have The Great and Powerful Leonard, against Sammy, against Wreck-It Rodney!"

Samey went into the ring wearing her blonde hair in pigtails and her outfit was blue instead of red with light pink boots. Rodney had on just his under shirt and a pair of shorts. Leonard, however, was in a totally different costume altogether. For starters, he had taken his fake beard off, and instead of his green paper outfit, he had on a blue hat with a star pattern on it. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and had a cape that matched the crazy hat. He carried a large stick and he tapped it a few times on the floor.

Ai sighed and shook her head. "Oh Leonard…"

"Alright, I have to hand it to you, Leonard. I figured you were going to go as Gandalf the Grey or something. Half-point for Team Fairytale!" Topher said, much to the cheers of Ai, Ella, Phillip and Dawn. Topher turned his attention to Samey and Rodney. "You two on the other hand, have done nothing out of the ordinary. No points for either of you." This, of course, was greeted with groans from Team Realism and Team Renaissance. Topher jumped out of the ring, and Beardo initiated the round.

"You shall not pass this round, for I am the great and powerful Leonard!" Leonard shouted as he charged for Rodney. Rodney, on the other hand, managed to stop Leonard throwing a punch at last second. Leonard went flying and momentarily landed onto the rubber sidebars of the ring before being thrust out again. Being flung around like a pinball from one sidebar to another, he finally crashed into Rodney, who fell backwards and landed on top of Samey. Samey immediately tried to get free from the wreck, and this led to her hand touching against Rodney. Rodney got up and helped Samey up, but, as usual from his perspective, she had hearts and cupids around her.

**Rodney: Okay, I know what I said about Dakota earlier being my soulmate. But now I must take it upon myself to accept the fact that she is **_**not**_** my soulmate because I have discovered that Samey is my soulmate. My biggest issue now is trying to figure out how to break the news to Dakota. I'm sure she will be very heartbroken.**

Samey backed away a bit as Rodney continued to stare at her. The tall farm boy was about to try speaking when suddenly he got a whack on the head from behind. He fell down, and Leonard grinned. "I told you, _you shall not pass!_"

"Oh, thank you so much Leonard! I didn't think I could take him out myself." Samey said, gratefully.

"Aw, it was nothing! After all, a wizard of my expertise has to learn more than just mere spells to survive the long grueling hours of Magic Steve's Dungeons and Giant Reptiles game…"

Leonard never got to finish. Samey saw her chance and she punched him hard, causing him to get knocked out easily. He landed on top of Rodney.

"And the crowd goes crazy for Samey!" Topher announced, as Beardo made the sounds of an entire stadium audience cheering loudly. "And with that, we have a 1.5-1.5-.5 score! Team Realism and Fairytale are tied! Team Renaissance, I hope you have plans to actually try to win this game! You can't afford to lose anymore players!"

From there on out, a montage was shown of the rest of the rounds leading up to the final round. Jenn was shown easily karate chopping her way to victory over Courtney and Phillip (Phillip was shirtless); Eva, who was wearing a black variation of her outfit, easily defeated Patrick and Ella (who was dressed up as Rapunzel with a frying pan). The scoreboard was now showing Team Realism taking the lead with 4 points and Team Fairytale and Team Renaissance were tied at 3.5 each.

"At last, we have reached the round we have all been waiting for! The round that could easily determine which team wins immunity, which team will get nothing, and which team will get to send someone home! The tension is building and the final contestants are stepping in." Topher began narrating. Samey and Ai got back into the ring. Dakota, who was participating for the first time today, also got into the ring, wearing her green sweatbands. "Sammy vs MalAificent vs. Dakotazoid!"

The three girls glared at each other. Samey narrowed her eyes at Ai. Despite never directly interacting with the other girl, Samey couldn't help but feeling a bit unnerved by the half-mutant. It didn't help that there was an eight foot full mutant in the ring either.

Ai wasn't very interested in deal with Samey. The main reason she came back into the ring instead of Leonard was because of Dakota. They had a score to settle, and now was as good of time as any to do it.

Dakota wasn't very interested in either competitor. She knew she had the physical advantage: a tail to sweep them aside like small toys; scaly skin to make the punches hurt less; she was much taller as well. There was no reason to worry, she thought to herself.

Beardo made the bell sounds, and the three girls began to circle each other… Well, sort of. Ai and Samey were certainly trying to get into the spirit of the game, throwing jabs at each other. Ai's enhanced reflexes certainly were coming in handy, since Samey was throwing punches as fast as she possibly could. Dakota was _trying_ to get into the action, but she wasn't succeeding. It was as if she had two mice running around her legs.

Samey was the first to pick up on this fact. She stopped and ducked away in time to avoid a hit from Ai. Ai then paused as well, and raised an eyebrow. Samey then titled her head towards Dakota. Ai immediately figured out what she was trying to get at.

Dakota, however, noticed how the two smaller girls had stopped scurrying about her. She saw her chance. She threw a fist down to crush Samey, knowing she was slower… But she didn't count on Ai jumping in. Ai took the blow that was meant for Samey, and she fell to the ground. Everyone outside of the ring gasped.

**Samey: Why would she do that? Why would she jump in and take a hit for me? I've done nothing for her. In fact… I've never even spoken to her up until now!**

**Ai: Why did I take the blow for Samey? –she crosses her arms across her chest and looks away- it's not because I think much of her! Not at all! –she looks at the camera- it's because I owe karma something and I also know she means something to **_**someone**_** on her team… **

Dakota blinked in surprise. "Now why would she go and do that? I was hoping to have it just come down to me and her…"

Samey jumped up on top of the edge of the sidebars. "Well, she took the blow for me, so I'm going to make sure it doesn't go to waste!"

"Bring it on then!" Dakota shouted.

Dakota was impatient and immediately threw a punch right for Samey. Samey was able to use the rubbery sidebar to jump up and land on top of Dakota. Dakota gave a snarl of fury at the smaller girl being on top of her head. Dakota tried to swipe at her, and she stumbled around. She felt her tail getting pushed against the sidebar, but she didn't realize that Samey was causing her to tip over. Samey jumped out of the way, just as Dakota tumbled out of the ring. At that moment, Ai sat up, completely in awe.

**Ai: Oh crap, did she actually outsmart and defeat Dakota **_**by herself**_**? Kudos to you, Samey.**

**Samey: I guess all those cheerleading exercises that Amy made the whole squad do really paid off… Don't tell her I said that though.**

"And Team Renaissance has lost! Now it has come down to Team Realism versus Team Fairytale. It could be an easy upset for Team Realism, as a 4.5 would put Fairytale in the lead!" Topher said, gripping Owen's arm tightly. Owen was munching loudly at some popcorn with a soda. Beardo initiated the round again with another bell sound, and Ai stood up and gave a small smile to Samey.

That was, at least, until Samey punched Ai right in the eye.

Ai fell back, wincing in pain. "I'm so sorry, Ai, but if I didn't beat you to it now, you'd easily defeat me." Samey said. Ai didn't move, although her eye looked pretty red where Samey had punched her. "Ai?"

Ella gasped. "Oh Ai!" She hurried to the edge of the ring. "Ai, are you okay? Ai, please answer us!"

Topher jumped back into the ring. "And Team Realism wins immunity! Ai has won herself a trip to the medical tent, and Team Renaissance has won a trip to the campfire ceremony! Awesome game guys!" Topher jumped out of the ring and sat on Owen's shoulders as Owen headed off screen.

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, Team Realism was seen with a Chinese food dinner sitting on the right side of the gallery. Team Fairytale was on the left side, empty handed. Ai now had a black eye, which looked somewhat swollen, but apart from that she seemed more or less back to normal.

Team Renaissance however was glaring angrily at one another. There were only four players currently left on the team, and who knew when Crystal would be able to return?

Topher and Owen walked up, Mardi Gras beads in hand. "So I've reviewed the votes. So let's get this party started!" Topher then pulled out a party popper and set it off, covering Team Renaissance with confetti. He then tossed a golden necklace to Jenn, silver to Rodney.

He then held up a blue necklace. "Patrick, you've got a questionable past with Total Drama: The Mentorship, and you're lack of wins today really doesn't look good for your cause." Topher said.

"What can I say? I'm not a muscle jock. I get rid of muscle jocks." Patrick replied smugly. He smirked as he recalled how he managed to get Raymond eliminated last season but then quickly remembered that he could very easily be voted off tonight.

"Dakota, for all of your big talk, Patrick was the one who went twice and you didn't even win. You got outsmarted by Amy! Of all people!" Topher exclaimed, pointing to Samey.

"My name is Sammy! Can someone _please_ get it right?!"

"Shhh," Topher shushed. "Can't you see I'm building the tension? Anyway, so it could very easily be your cocky attitude that could eliminate you tonight Dakota."

Patrick and Dakota both looked panicked.

Topher grinned. "Ah, the smell of tension. It keeps building up with every episode. Who is it going to be? Why is it going to play out this way? How will our victim be ejected from the island? So many questions, and most are to be answered in a few moments…"

He trailed off, as the camera zoomed in on both potential victims. Patrick was sweating, while Dakota was biting her claws. The camera then panned over to Ai, who was looking nervous. She was secretly hoping it wasn't Patrick…

..

..

..

At last, the necklace was tossed, and it landed over Patrick's head onto his neck. "YES!" he said jumping up for joy. Ai, whom was sitting very close to him, came over and hugged him… At least until she realized what she was doing and she blushed as she backed away into her place.

Dakota sighed. "You know, I want to be upset, but spending time with Sam is way more important than getting more TV time." she got up and headed over to the Wheel of Elimination and spun it. It landed on the hurl of shame, and Dakota groaned. Unlike the last time she had to take it, she didn't have Sam to kiss and hold.

The camera flashed over to Dakota in the contraption and she looked upset. "It's been fun guys. Good luck." she said, and Topher pushed the button on his remote, sending Daktoa hurling off into the sky, screaming.

"And then there were thirteen! Who will go home next? Will Team Renaissance ever regain some dignity? Find out after the next Aftermath episode, on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Topher said, as the camera faded out to the end credits.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed everyone! With college starting up today, my writing will start slowing slightly. As always, review, follow, favorite :)  
**


	8. Reject Audition: Sky & Dave

Reject Auditions: Sky &amp; Dave

Chris and Chef were once again in their luxurious office, and Chris was standing in the corner, wearing a baseball cap marked with TD. He was trying to aim a golf club for a perfect swing. The camera zoomed in on him, trying to capture his intense focus. Chef watched him from the large desk with mild interest.

"So remind me again why you're practicing golf playing for the first time in twenty years?" Chef asked, breaking the silence.

Chris did not answer at first. He was still trying to perfect his aim for the perfect strike of the club. At last, he finally swung the club, sending the golf ball rolling into a nearby hole in the plastic miniature golf set he had assembled.

"Well, if you must know, it's because the network is hosting a conference at some fancy Las Vegas resort and the main way to get more funding for this show is by doing whatever it is these higher-ups in the network do. Which my secretary tells me is golf." Chris said, taking the cap off and hanging it on a hook on the wall and finally took a seat. He then turned to see the cameras that had been recording everything. "What? It's been three episodes of Total Drama Generations already?"

"Yeah. Looks like Dakota was the last one voted off." Chef said, glancing at a piece of paper.

Chris pulled out a VCR tape from his desk and put it into an old TV. "Well why don't we show off my favorite of all reject auditions to celebrate?"

* * *

"Who told the secretary to let _you_ in?" Chris was ranting at someone off screen. The camera panned over to reveal Sky. She had a look of determination in her eyes.

"Because I feel that the ending to Total Drama: Pahkitew Island was rigged! Shawn and I were basically _tied_ for the million dollars!" Sky said, folding her arms across her chest. "If you let me back on Total Drama Generations, I promise I won't hire Courtney's lawyer!"

"Oooh I'm scared." Chris said in a mocking voice. "You're a has-been, Sky. We got Crystal on this season because of her short run last season. We got the athlete department covered. You're old news now."

Sky gasped at such words when suddenly the door opened up behind her and Dave suddenly walked into the room. She gasped again upon seeing him. "D-Dave?"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Dave demanded, as he started rubbing his hands with hand sanitizer.

"I'm here to get onto Total Drama Generations! What did you think I was doing here?" Sky retorted.

"Well, uh, no you're not. I had an appointment to come and see Chris, at this very appointed time. So I'm going to politely ask you to leave, and not interfere with my life any longer." Dave said, walking around past her.

"Ugh, men! You're all the same! I sent you a few texts to check up on you and _this_ is how you repay me? By not replying and then saying I'm interfering?"

"And you're just being a stupid girl. Maybe I didn't answer because I didn't want to talk to you anymore. I mean really, _you're_ the reason I had to go lone wolf and get myself eliminated!" Dave replied, his voice rising in anger.

The two began bickering, while Chris and Chef were eating some popcorn and watching eagerly. "Shouldn't we be stopping them before they go completely bonkers?" Chef asked.

Too late, Dave grabbed the bobble head of Sky off of Chris's desk and flung it at her. Luckily she managed to catch it before it broke but she promptly went and took off her shoe and flung it at him instead.

"Alright, you two, cool it!" Chris said, in a feeble attempt to stop them, but too late, they were already wrestling on the floor. Chris then turned to Chef and nodded at him. Chef quickly rescued the Sky bobble head and Chris then pulled a cord that was hidden behind a curtain and both Sky and Dave fell through a hatch in the floor. "Just as well, we have Ai to make up for the love drama in their place."

* * *

"And that, as they say, is that. Tune in next time for some Aftermath fun on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Chris said, before getting up to go back to the golf. As the screen went dark, Chris spoke again. "Yo, Chef, are you gonna be my caddie for this trip?"


	9. 7: Aftermath I

Episode 7: Aftermath I

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal, Dakota

* * *

The Aftermath theme started playing. Clips of Shawn at the campfire ceremony, Alejandro flirting with Ai, Sam struggling during _The Hungry Games_ challenge and finally to Dakota falling out of the boxing ring were shown.

* * *

After the opening credits, Bridgette and Geoff were waving at the audience. "Hey everyone! Welcome to the Total Drama Generations Aftermath Show! I'm Bridgette…"

"…And I'm Geoff! We have a great show planned for you! But before we get started, let's introduce _all_ of the contestants who didn't get a chance to return to TDG!" Geoff said, motioning to a larger row of bleachers on the right of the stage. "Starting from the bottom row, we have Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Izzy, Katie and Sadie, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Ezekiel, Harold, LeShawna, Justin, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Silent B, Staci, Anne Maria, Cameron, Brick, Jo, Lightning, Jasmine, Scarlett, Dave, Sky, Amy, Sugar and Max!" Geoff was out of breath and panting when Vivian cleared her throat. "Oh yeah… and for the first time on set, we have," Geoff paused to intake a large amount of air, "Leroy, Vivian, Stella, Hana, Raymond, and… and… Riley…"

The audience cheered, while Geoff tried to get his breath back.

"So, what do you think of Total Drama Generations so far? A pretty epic season, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh yeah, it's _totally_ surpassing what we got from last season." Geoff said, receiving glares from the fourth generation competitors. Geoff cringed. "I-I mean it's working its way up to where we were last season!"

"It totally is, Geoff. In fact, we've gotten a load of texts and Tweeder messages with feedback from everyone at home!" Bridgette said while tapping at her computer. "We got loads of TD stuff trending all over the place!"

"We'll get around to answering some of your questions later on in the show! But first, let's start things off with _That's Going to Leave a Mark!_" Geoff said as the monitor came down from the ceiling.

"Okay, so last episode everyone was boxing right? Well, poor Noah got more than he bargained for when Ai sent him flying!" Bridgette said, freezing the frame at the moment of impact. She circled it with her red pen.

"Dude looks like he's seeing flashbacks of his whole life in that moment. Wicked awesome." Geoff replied, moving on to the next clip which was of Jenn karate chopping Phillip and Courtney. This was followed by Ella standing next to Leonard, who was making a potion; she kicked him in the nuts when she got excited at seeing a butterfly flying near her. The final clip was of Samey giving Ai a black eye. "And that, folks, will _definitely _leave a mark!"

"You know what really left a mark on the show? One of our first major injuries on screen since Owen's busted jaw." Bridgette said, sounding saddened at the memories.

"Oh yeah, talk about rough. Poor Crystal, getting poisoned like that." Geoff said. "But, lucky for everyone tuned in, _right now_, we're going to try talking to her on webcam." As he said this, the monitor showed Crystal in a hospital gown and bed. "Hey Crystal! You're looking so much more… alive, than when we last checked in on you."

"_Oh, hey Geoff…"_ Crystal replied, her voice sounding strained and raspy. _"Sorry I don't sound like my usual self, my throat is still healing from the toxic apple. But apart from that, I'm on my way to a full recovery."_

"That is so great to hear!" Bridgette said. "Well, we won't keep you any longer, you need all the rest you can get. Ladies and gentlemen, that's our healing Crystal!"

The audience cheered until the monitor then changed over to showing the voted off contestants in the green room. "I think it's time we brought out our first guest." Bridgette said. "Our guest has a morbid fear of zombies!"

"He even went as far to make himself smell like pee on purpose, and has attempted to build a fortress out of leaves and mud. Everyone please welcome Shawn!"

As Geoff finished speaking, the camera shifted over to Shawn, who received a decent amount of cheers from the audience. Jasmine, however, looked peeved.

Shawn sat down next to Geoff and noticed Jasmine. "Uh, hey Jasmine. Hey everyone." he said nervously.

"Dude, welcome to the show!" Geoff said. "Must be very hard going from first to worst."

"Well, I'm going to be totally honest Geoff, it's not the loss that bothers me…" Shawn said, looking around awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with Jasmine. "It's uh… Hard for me to say."

"Oh, well then, I know the perfect way to help you talk about it more easily!" Geoff said.

"Really?" Shawn asked, sounding hopeful.

"It's time for _Truth or Hammer_!" Geoff said, as the screen changed to show the Statue of Justice being smashed by Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir. Shawn gulped. "So, the only rule of the game is that you have to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. 'Cause if you don't, then you become a zombified pancake!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette scolded, as Shawn shivered in pure terror.

"Don't joke around like that, he really believes you!" Jasmine said.

"Fine, fine, he won't become a zombified pancake. He'll just be a little squashed if he lies. So, Shawn, what exactly is disappointing you the most right now?" Geoff asked.

"Uh… well… the fact that I… kinda went and bought the latest zombie apocalyptic gear. You know, solar powered glow sticks, extra sturdy folding shovels, not to mention a solar generator for when Jasmine and I would watch movies in our fortress. It all costs money, which I didn't have after Jasmine and I finished zombie-proofing the Roses are Red, Bruises are Blue flower shop." Shawn said, letting out a sigh when he finished. "Wow, it's nice to get that off of my chest, but that still doesn't change the fact that I still need to get a million big ones somehow."

"I warned him that he should wait until he had another million in his hands before upgrading our uh… security. But he insisted it had to be now." Jasmine said, sighing a bit. "Oh well. We'll find a way to pay that debt off."

"Hey, Geoff, do you know what our next guest has in common with Shawn?" Bridgette asked, smirking evilly.

Geoff raised an eyebrow. "Uh… both are guys?"

Bridgette groaned. "No… they both have a debt of some sort to pay!"

"Oh. Well that's lame. Sucks to be them." Geoff said. "Let's introduce our next guest then."

"Our next guest has made enemies out of pretty much all of the original cast. He's also been burnt to a total crisp and had to go around as a robot for over a year!" Bridgette started, before she started grumbling: "Welcome, Alejandro…"

Alejandro walked out onto the stage, only getting a few awkward claps. If he noticed, he hid his emotions very well.

"Welcome to the show… Alejandro." Bridgette said darkly.

"It's an honor to be here. I always did wonder what it was like to be on this set, having never been on here before." Alejandro said confidently.

"I'd be careful with what you say, man." Shawn whispered. "They got a hammer that turns you into a zombified pancake." He cringed as he said that.

Alejandro chuckled. "A 'zombified pancake'? I can most fully reassure you, there is no hammer on the planet that could do that."

"You know, for someone who pissed off over twenty people, almost all of whom are in this very room, you sure are being overconfident." Geoff said. "Perhaps it's time we changed that mindset."

"What are you talking about? Me? Piss people off?" Alejandro started nervously laughing. "I was only playing the game with the only strategy I knew how."

Heather stood up at that. "Oh, a strategy that only works on two or three people these days. You were really trying to milk that particular cow dry with Ai, _weren't you_?"

"It was all strategy! One that totally backfired, thanks to a certain red-bowed wearing demon in a blue shirt." Alejandro said, folding his arms across his chest. Everyone in the room gasped. "What?"

"Don't talk about Jennifer that way!" Geoff said. "Sure, she's not the easiest to get along with, but she has yet to do anything to _your_ level of evil."

"I say we teach this guy a lesson as to what he really did to most of us women on the show!" Bridgette said. "It's time for _Gotta Love Karma!_"

As soon as Bridgette finished saying that, some interns approached Alejandro and quickly tied him up so he could not move. Then they dragged him outside, and the monitor was brought down again. Alejandro was then placed by a pole that was covered with a thin layer of ice. "No… no! You can't make me do this! Por favor!"

LeShawna got up and walked next to Bridgette. "Oh ho ho, nice choice girl. Hope you got some of the more painful outcomes planned for him too. That boy made me lose my mind _and it hurt_!"

Bridgette giggled. "Don't worry, LeShawna, we have some round of karma for everyone he messed with."

By now, Alejandro's tongue had gotten stuck to the pole, effectively silencing his protesting. He groaned loudly as he felt himself being dragged away. The interns took him to a high platform, where he promptly got kicked in the shin by one of them, and then one of them slapped a tooth out of his mouth. He was now separated from the pole, and he moaned at the sight of his fallen tooth in his hand.

In the end, a montage was shown of Alejandro getting pushed out of a plane, having animals attack him, getting pushed off of a plane again, being a target and getting hit by Swedish meatballs, eating (and vomiting) gross food, and the montage ended with him getting pushed off of the plane again and crash landing in the parking lot.

"Was he supposed to get pushed off of the plane three times?" Geoff asked. "Seems a bit rough, considering everyone here only got pushed off once."

The girls in the peanut gallery just looked at each other and shrugged. Alejandro was then brought back into the studio in a wheelchair, covered in bumps and blacks and blues.

"You know, even though I never knew the guy, I find it very hard to feel sorry for him." Vivian whispered to Leroy, who just nodded his agreement.

"Alright, with that taken care of, I think it's time we bring out our last two guests." Bridgette said. "One of whom has admitted to only getting exercise from extreme video gaming."

"And the other had started out as a no-name, but has worked her way up to the ranks of no returns in the realm of boxing. Please welcome Dakota and Sam!" Geoff said.

Sam came out first and waved to the applauding crowd but then turned around to the sound of grunting and groaning. "Uh-oh. Looks like Dakota's stuck on one of the TV cables again." he said, turning around and hustling off the stage to help her out. After a few moments, Sam came out alongside Dakota, who had to duck to avoid hitting her head on the scaffolding overhead.

Dakota sat down on the floor, so that way her tail would not destroy all of the furniture, and Sam sat next to her on the edge of the sofa. "You know, it's almost refreshing to see a sane relationship on this show." Bridgette said. "I remember when I first met you Dakota, back when you were an intern for Chris. You were gushing so much about Sam when we weren't busy working."

Dakota blushed. "Oh yeah… Those were the good old days. But like I said on the show, I never would have thought that being a mutant would give me so many opportunities. It was just something I was easily able to embrace."

"Although it was hard when you had to go to that speech therapist for all of those months." Sam said. "You have no idea how hard it is to play a GameGuy while little kids are in the waiting room, all of them tried to rip my arms off to play my stuff, and the parents did absolutely nothing!"

Dakota made a face but it was Geoff who spoke next. "So, Sam, what is it like to lose out on a million bucks _three times_?"

"Oh, uh… Interesting choice of a question." Sam said, looking away awkwardly.

"Psst," Shawn whispered. "This is just between us, but they have a hammer that will come down when you lie, and turn you into a zombified pancake."

Sam burst out laughing. "You're talking to the expert and online critic of _7 Days to Heaven, The Running Dead, _oh and let's not forget that horrible Monstermon hack: _Buried Alive._ You know, the one where you fight the zombies of the Monstermons…"

Shawn made a whimpering noise and passed out upon hearing all of this.

"Was it something I said?" Sam asked, looking at Dakota, who shrugged. "Well, anyway, to answer your question, Geoff: sure, I was upset to not even come close to the million dollars three times. I wanted to win more than anything, to keep Dakota impressed with me. I even did things I ended up regretting, like hiding bits of food in my pockets during All-Stars. As it turns out, she was more upset that I did something so low. But I was determined to make up for my actions, and I'd like to think that I came home from Generations with much more dignity."

When he finished, the audience began applauding.

Bridgette smiled. "Well, what can I say? That's truly a great story to hear. In fact, many of our viewers have written in some questions. SxD4Ever asks: 'So what do you have planned for next?'"

Sam and Dakota looked at each other and shrugged. "We really haven't thought that far ahead. We're probably going to start making some guest appearances at conventions and make money by giving out autographs." Dakota said.

"And here we have a question from BlaineleyMegaFan: 'I love seeing Sam and Dakota together, they are such a great couple. But when are we ever going to see Blaineley return to the Aftermath show…?' Uh, rudeness much, BlaineleyMegaFan? We don't talk about her after what she did to poor Bridgette back in season three." Geoff said, looking ticked off.

"Well, it's all in the past now. Blaineley has nothing to do with our show anymore. At last check, she was sighted with Bruno the Bear." Bridgette said. "And on that note, it's time to end today's show. I hope you've all had a great time hanging with us today."

"Oh yeah. We'll be back again really soon after a few more surprise eliminations and twists of fate. So keep your Fanfiction subscriptions tuned to us here on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Geoff said, as the audience applauded and the credits started playing.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the really long hiatus! School has been keeping me really busy and plus, this ep wasn't as fun to write as others. Don't worry, Ep 8 will be up before the end of the month and should be amazing :) Thanks for sticking with me. And lots of thanks to Woodenfan for ideas and proofreading. Love, PrincessPrimeroseChekov**


	10. 8: The Sad Story of Phillip

Episode 8: The Sad Story of Phillip

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Phillip, Leonard

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Courtney, Eva, Ben, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal, Dakota

* * *

The sky was full of dark clouds over Pahkitew Island. Topher and Owen were standing on the dock, Owen was carrying an umbrella, and Topher wearing a yellow rain coat with pictures of pink ducks on it. He was also wearing a matching yellow hat and boots. "Last time on Total Drama Generations, the contestants had an awesome boxing match. We learned not to mess with Samey when it comes to her mega punch, which sent Ai to the medical tent. Dakota lost her P1 title... To Samey! Who will be voted off next? What team will suffer from a real soaker? Find out, on TOTAL! DRAMA! GENERATIONS!" As Topher said that, there was a clap of lightning and it began to rain. Owen then opened the umbrella, and held it over Topher.

* * *

After the opening credits, Ai was seen sleeping, suddenly waking up to a scream. "I swear, I get NO peace on this Earth." She got up, leaving her cloak behind. She shivered in her purple tunic and made her way upstairs.

Phillip immediately leapt into Ai's arms. "Ai, it's tragic!"

Ai sighed. "Did Ella get lost in the woods again?"

"Oh no! She never went out this morning." Phillip said.

"Oh thank goodness." Ai then dropped him on the floor. "There's no tragedy then. I'm going to get more sleep."

"But _I _have a tragedy!" Phillip wailed. "It's raining outside! And I have to go to the bathroom! And you have rain gear, and I don't."

"You're kidding me, right? _That_ is the tragedy?" Ai growled. She turned away for a moment to clear her mind. She then turned back to Phillip. "Right. You have a phobia of getting dirty. It's amazing I even remember that..."

"Phillip, rain helps clean things." Dawn said, gently holding Phillip's arm. "There is no reason to be afraid of it."

"It also makes mud, Lady Lovegood. I can't get muddy! It would ruin my blonde hair and red striped shirt! Once I got a stain on my shirt. I got in so much trouble because the stain would never come out, no matter what my mother did to try to take it out. That shirt was forever useless. Ever since then, I have been afraid of being dirty... "

**Ai: Is it bad I can't feel sorry for him? I mean, yeah, it sucks that he got in trouble for an accident, but to get a phobia about it? But I think it's just easier to go along with it than go against it…**

Ai sighed, as Phillip did a potty dance. She then went down to her room and came back with her cloak, an umbrella, and boots. Phillip gave her a grateful look as he put the gear on and headed out into the rain. When he was gone Ai shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"If we have a challenge today, what are we going to do with him?" Ai replied.

Dawn shrugged. She had no answer either.

* * *

In the Tree House, Ben got up and looked outside. He sighed as saw the rain pelt down; there would be no avoiding getting soaked today. Maybe if they were lucky, there wouldn't be a challenge today. Noah was still asleep in bed. Ben went to go step into a smaller room which served as a dressing room, and as he opened the door, a bucket of water dumped onto him, the bucket dropping to the floor with a loud clang. Ben blinked in surprise when he heard the sound of laughter. He turned around and saw Noah sitting up laughing.

"What on Earth was that for?" Ben gasped, still dripping. He immediately figured out that Noah was the culprit.

Noah just smirked. "_That_ was for faking your injury for the boxing challenge."

Ben frowned, walked into the dressing room and shut the door. Then there was a sudden yelp of shock and Noah did his best to suppress a giggle as Ben opened the door, covered in glitter. "And the glitter bomb I stepped on?"

Noah burst out laughing, unable to hold back anymore. Ben was looking ridiculous, already drenched and now the glitter was sticking to everything he touched like glue. "_That_ was for the humiliation I suffered in the ring in the challenge."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Ben grumbled.

"Like I'm going to tell you if there was. That would defeat the purpose of _humiliation._" Noah said. He then laid back down and turned away so that his back was towards Ben.

**Ben: Oh, he thinks that he's going to get away with that? Well he has another thing coming! …When I actually think of something.**

Eventually, Ben came out from the dressing room, mostly cleaned up but he still had glitter in his hair. Samey and Courtney were waiting. "Well it's about time." Courtney said, her hands on her hips. "And they say girls take more time getting ready…" She trailed off though, when she spotted Ben's hair. Courtney then started to giggle. "Ben, I think the Pretty Little Pony convention was last month. No need to do the whole glimmer hair thing now."

Ben let out a sigh as Samey gave in and giggled too. He stepped aside and tried to comb the glitter out of his hair as Courtney went into the dressing room. "I swear, the moment I was on that plane to come to this island, I've been cursed with bad luck."

"I know just how you feel. I felt that way when Amy and I were here for the first time. Things never went the way I planned so long as she was around." Samey said, dusting some of the glitter off of Ben's shoulders.

"Thanks Sammy." Ben said, smiling.

**Ben: Well, I can at least think of one good reason to hang in on this crappy show.**

* * *

Meantime, Phillip was passing Team Renaissance's cave on his way back from the outhouse. He looked over into the cave, where he spotted Jenn smirking as she was hunched over some sort of paper. Normally, he wouldn't have thought much of it, but today his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Hello, fair Jennifer! What are you up to on this wet and dreary day?" Phillip asked cheerfully. Now that he was all mud and rain-proof, he was back up to his usual good spirits.

Jenn looked up and blushed lightly. Though she would probably never admit it to anyone, she always did find Phillip to be better eye candy than the likes of Alejandro or Justin. "What do you want, Phillip? Does your team know you're crossing enemy lines here? … And if you must know, I'm working on my next experiment. I've always had a fascination for lasers and rays and how they affect humans and other organisms, and…"

"No one cares about your science mind, Heart!" Patrick called from the back of the cave, cutting Jenn off.

"And I don't care that you don't care. Science will progress without you, Shakespeare." Jenn said. She turned back to Phillip. "Anyway, when I finish my schematic and get enough building materials, I will finally build the _ultimate_ laser, Phillip. Trust me, when I utilize it, the world won't know what hit it."

"I… see." Phillip said, looking confused.

**Phillip: The only sort of science I understand is chemistry. Like the chemistry my beautiful princess Ella and I share, especially on a moonlit night and we whisper each other's names… No wait, it's totally not what you think it is!**

Phillip made his way back to the Wizard Tower; Ai's cloak and rain gear was now all smeared in mud and soaked. By now, Ella and Leonard had come down for breakfast and everyone was waiting for Phillip to come back. Ai was shivering; ever since she had become a half-mutant, she had been extra sensitive to the cold and the cloak she had gotten from her secret admirer was the only thing that reliably kept her warm.

"Where is he? I thought he just went to the bathroom!" Ai grumbled.

"I'm sure my beloved Prince Charming will be back any moment now." Ella said. This was greeted with an eye roll from Leonard and Ai curled up tighter in a vain effort to warm up. Ella looked at Dawn who was starting to look impatient too. "I have an idea to help pass the time! Why don't we sing? _99 bottles of juice on the wall, 99 bottles of juice~ Take one down, pass it around~ 98 bottles of juice on the wall!_"

At that moment, Phillip opened the door and marched inside. Ai and the others gasped. The umbrella Ai gave to him was clean enough (though totally drenched), but the cloak and boots were caked up with mud.

Ai sighed as Phillip got out of the boots and put them aside. She really didn't care about the conditions of the boots, but she was more worried about the cloak. Ai stood up to reclaim her cloak, but Ella went over to Phillip first.

"Oh Phillip… We were all so worried about you!" Ella said, wiping away some of the mud off of the cloak. "You were gone for a while, and it was raining, and I know how you dislike getting muddy…"

Phillip smirked and posed to show off his slightly muscular arms. "Oh, a bit of rain is nothing for a guy like me, thanks to this cloak… None of the mud got onto me, right?"

"Nope, you're perfectly clean." Ella said with a smile. She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"But the same cannot be said for that cloak." Leonard added as Ella helped Phillip slip out of it and it was handed back to Ai.

Ai sighed and slipped the cloak on. Thanks to Phillip, it was extra warm; perhaps it was even too warm. She excused herself and stepped outside to use the rain water to clean up any mud stains. Ai only just got started when she heard the infamous voice of…

"_Good morning survivors! This is Topher speaking! Due to the weather, we will have to adjust our outdoors challenge! Thus we shall start the challenge in one hour! Topher out!"_

Ai sighed. No point in fixing up the cloak if it was only going to get muddy again in the challenge. She went inside only to find Phillip shuddering.

"What's the matter, my prince?" Ella asked.

"We… Have to go out… in the rain? For a challenge? That dark knight Topher knows not what he asks of us!" Phillip cried.

"So it's raining outside. So what?" Leonard asked.

"The rain will spoil my lovely blonde hair and red striped shirt." Phillip said, matter-of-factly. "So I'm not going. You can do this challenge without me."

"We don't even know what the challenge is yet, Phillip. We may really need you." Dawn said.

Phillip said nothing, but his face was still stern. "I won't go, unless Ai lets me use her raingear again."

Ai, who was starting to lose patience, snorted. "You can use the umbrella and the boots, but _I_ need the cloak."

"Perhaps you did not understand me, fair Ai. I need all of your raingear, or else I may get a stain on my shirt and then what would I do?" Phillip snapped.

"Now, now Phillip. You're being silly. You're big and strong and you know you can take on any challenge. Do it for me." Ella said sweetly.

Phillip hesitated, and there was an awkward silence. At last, Phillip broke it. "I can do _any_ challenge, that is true; but only when it is sunny outside. I won't ruin my good looks for Topher's sadistic pleasures."

Dawn, sensing that the argument was going to go nowhere fast, sat down on one of the chairs and crossed her legs to start meditating for an answer.

Leonard, however, thought he had an answer of his own. "Fear not Phillip! For I have just thought of something that will fix everything!"

Ella and Ai looked over at Leonard hopefully, but Phillip looked doubtful.

Leonard went over to the window and opened it. He pulled a book out of his pocket and flipped to a certain page. "Ah, here we go. A spell that will summon the sunshine and make the rain stop."

**Ai: -she facepalms- For a brief moment, there was light at the end of the tunnel.**

Leonard began chanting weird words and sounds, at times pointing his stick towards the sky. When this didn't work, he flipped to another page and began chanting another spell. This continued until Leonard had no more breath. But Leonard did not stop there. He started waving his wand around at the sky and then at Phillip, until his arms ached.

Phillip rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry at Leonard. "I'm not going to ruin my lovely blonde hair and red striped shirt for _you_, Wizard of Oz."

* * *

An hour had come and gone, and at the cross-roads, Team Realism and Team Renaissance were standing under trees trying to stay dry of the rain. Topher came up with Owen, carrying a small box in his arms. The survivors did their best, but soon they were all giggling at Topher's pink rubber duck coat and boots.

"Oh, you're just jealous of my incredible style." Topher said. He then looked around. "Wait a minute. There are only eight of you. Where's Team Fairytale?"

The other two teams looked at the path where the Wizard Tower was. They actually had not noticed their missing competitors. "Don't know, don't care." Eva grumbled.

"I don't get paid unless everyone on this show gets tortured! So you better start caring." Topher said. He then turned to Owen. "Stay here, I'm going to go investigate."

Owen nodded. The moment Topher was out of earshot, Owen sneezed. Like the survivors, he also had no real protection from the rain. But he had been out all morning supervising the interns setting up for the challenge.

Noah picked up on this right away. "Hey, uh, Owen, didn't Topher leave you anything to protect yourself from the rain?" Owen sneezed again and shook his head no. "That jerk!"

"You know, I think it's about time that you stood up to him one and for all." Samey put in. She could fully understand what Owen was going through, having gone through it for her entire life.

"She's right." Courtney added. "While I don't think you're any better qualified in terms of skills or talent, but technically it is _your_ show to run. Not his."

"Exactly!" Noah said. "I really hate seeing you get sick or depressed over a jerk like him. You don't deserve this sort of treatment."

"You guys are right!" Owen said. "After the challenge, I'm going to find some pizza and ice cream and I'll talk to him about it!"

"That's the spirit, buddy." Noah said, giving a small smile.

* * *

Ai was sulking by the window. No matter how much Ella coaxed him, Leonard chanted at him, or Ai snapped at him, Phillip was determined not to go. By now the challenge should have been well under way. Then Ai spotted someone headed for the Wizard Tower.

"Oh look," she said, speaking up in a way that would imply Phillip was about to get into real trouble. "It's Topher McPlain. _The man in charge of Total Drama Generations._ The one we call Chris 2.0."

This didn't seem to bother Phillip, and he hardly looked concerned about that at all.

Topher came in. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "I have thirteen of you to torture, and only _eight_ are ready for the competition."

"It's Phillip," Ai said, getting up. "He refused to go to the challenge because it's raining outside and he may get muddy."

"I see…" Topher said. "Well, if he won't come willingly, we shall pull him out!"

Phillip crossed his arms across his chest. "You can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" he replied with a smirk. Topher pulled a rope from his pocket and attached it around Phillip's waist. Ai, Ella, Dawn and Leonard grabbed the rope as Topher stepped aside.

"Alright, one… two… three, pull!" Topher said. Team Fairytale pulled at the rope, but unfortunately they weren't exactly the brawniest group, so Phillip was easily able to stand his ground. He barely budged an inch. Ai looked over at Topher with a raised eyebrow. Topher coughed awkwardly. "My, uh, stylist has forbidden me to pull." he said quickly. Ai rolled her eyes and eventually they gave up on the rope and released Phillip.

Topher then told them to push him from behind. Team Fairytale got into position and Topher began counting down again. "One… two… three, push!" he said. But, like before, he did not help. Ai glared at him again. "My stylist has also forbidden me to push." Topher said, avoiding eye contact with her. Ai groaned and resumed pushing at Phillip. He moved ever so slightly, but soon everyone was exhausted and collapsed.

"I told you so." Phillip grumbled.

Topher had enough. He pulled out a walkie-talkie, and whispered something into it.

"What are you going to try now? It's pretty clear he won't come today." Dawn said innocently.

"Oh, you'll see." said Topher. "You guys are too nerdy and weak for this type of job anyway. But it was _great_ for humiliating you."

Dawn was about to ask what Topher meant by that, when Owen came in. "You called?" he asked.

"Move this smartass to the challenge area." Topher said, pointing at Phillip. "These guys have poor upper arm strength."

Phillip groaned as Owen picked him up with ease. "No! You can't make me go out!"

Owen meant well, but he left an opportunity for Phillip to escape wide open. Phillip's arms were totally free. When Owen reached the doorway, Phillip reached out and grabbed both sides of the door frame. Owen pulled and tugged at him, but Phillip had managed to keep an iron grip on the frame. Owen gave up after a few moments of straining.

At this point, Topher looked at his watch. "We're going to run over 22 minutes at this rate for today's episode!" he exclaimed. "We shall do this challenge without you Phillip! But you shall stay at the top of the tower for always and always and always!"

"What?! But…" Phillip was speechless.

Topher laughed. "Okay, maybe not forever, but at least for today you'll be stuck in here."

Owen then took one of Topher's keys and headed up to the top of the tower, where there was an empty room. It was originally intended to be used to star gaze, but Leonard never had the time to set up the equipment. Phillip went in and only had a window for company as Owen locked the door. It was only sinking in to Owen now, as he pulled out a tissue to blow his nose, that perhaps Topher was truly mistreating everyone, himself included…

* * *

At last, Team Fairytale, Topher and Owen rejoined Team Realism and Renaissance at the cross-roads. "Sorry for making you wait everyone. Let's hurry up and get this challenge underway that way we aren't late with this episode." Topher said, picking up the box and opening it. He took out three different colored sticks.

While he did that, Patrick went over to Ai and whispered to her. "Where's Prince Charming?"

"Don't ask." Ai grumbled. She looked away, ashamed of what had just happened.

"You can tell me." Patrick said softly. "You can trust me."

Ai cringed and stepped away, going closer to Ella. She was saved as Topher began explaining the challenge.

"Today's challenge is called: Beware of the Natural Elements! Game is nothing more than simple relay racing. Four people (or three) from each team will stand in a line that spreads along the paths of where you guys live. So a person will be at the Wizard Tower, the Tree House and the cave. The fourth person will then bring the baton back to me. The team with the best timing after three relays wins!" Topher explained.

**Courtney: Ugh, a running challenge! In the rain! That's like the worst two combinations ever!**

"Team Realism, you have an extra person, so you can sit someone out." Topher said. "And may I suggest that you don't sit out the same person twice in a row."

"Yeah, Ben." Noah said. "Time for you to pull your weight around here."

Ben groaned. He had a hunch that was going to happen. "Fine."

"Oh yeah, one more thing. As the name of the challenge implies, there is a twist with this challenge. The three batons each represent a certain element. We have one of Air, one of Earth and one of Electricity. They will, at random, attack you accordingly." Topher said, smirking.

"Let me guess, one of your modern improvements?" Courtney grumbled.

"Indeed it is! Thank you for noticing. Now chop chop, decide your places and get a move on." Topher said, clapping his hands.

* * *

After a quick camera flash, Topher and Owen were at the starting line by the cave. Jenn was standing closest to Topher and was given the Air baton. Eva was given the Earth baton, and Ella was given the Electricity baton. "Alright, survivors ready? Steady! Go!" Topher said, shooting off a party popper. Most of the confetti landed in Jenn's hair, much to her dismay. But she couldn't deal with that right now, she had to assert her lead over Eva.

**Jenn: I don't know why they started off with Ella on Team Fairytale. Perhaps Ai was getting desperate. And where is that eye candy prince anyway?**

Topher and Owen got into their golf kart and headed over to the finish line.

Eva, of course, had taken the lead of the race, with Jenn not that far behind. Ella was lagging behind, but this was mostly because she was admiring the shimmering baton in her hand. "Oh, it's so sparkly and pretty!"

The distance between the runners was respectably long. Eva was able to see Samey, who was the next runner in the line for Team Realism. Just as she reached out her arm to hand off the baton, she suddenly started shaking violently, almost as if she were caught in an earthquake.

"Eva, what's wrong? Come on, Jenn is going to take the lead!" Samey called.

"It's… Not… Me! It's… The… Stupid… Baton!" Eva exclaimed as she continued shaking violently.

Topher laughed, as he looked through his binoculars. "Ah, the element of Earth. Be grateful I didn't set it to California earthquake standards."

Jenn very quickly overtook Eva at the Tree House, and kept going. Because her team was short one person, she had to run all the way to the Wizard Tower, and from there Patrick would take the baton and bring it to Rodney by the finish line, and he from there would serve as the fourth person and bring the baton back to Jenn at the starting line. Jenn was about halfway to the Wizard Tower when suddenly her baton began blowing a powerful gust of wind at her. This slowed her down to an almost standstill. "Oh come on! I was just getting a lead too!"

By now Samey was already headed for Ben, whom was waiting at the Wizard Tower.

"Come on Ella! You can do it!" Dawn called. She was waiting at the cave. Ella had only just arrived and she passed off the baton with no issues.

Ai was standing at the Wizard Tower waiting for Dawn, and she happened to be the closest to the tower. She looked up and saw Phillip peeking out of the window and he looked very depressed. She was going to say something, but decided against it; she couldn't afford to ruin her concentration right now. Ai turned back to see how far Dawn was, but Dawn was already within arm's reach. "H-how…? Never mind, we're in the lead again." Ai mumbled as she took the baton.

By now, Samey had reached Ben. "Good luck!" Samey said, handing him the baton. For a moment their hands touched and they both blushed.

"Y-yeah, thanks Sammy." Ben said.

At that moment, there was a flash of white light, and everyone turned to see that the electric baton had gone off and fried Ai to a crisp, and she laid on the ground shuddering.

Topher burst out laughing again. "I think I finally understand why old man Chris found it so hard to give up this job. You get the best view of humiliation and pain."

* * *

Phillip had seen Ai get electrocuted. It was hard to miss that huge bright light. He sighed. He knew deep down that he should have been there, even if it was still raining outside.

"Why did I ever let my good looks get ahead of my friendships and my relationship with Ella?" He asked himself out loud. "I want to go out and help them now. But I'm not even sure if they will forgive me at this point."

Phillip watched the remainder of the challenge. The rain washed Ai clean and she soon looked back to normal. Leonard was the next person to end up getting shocked during the second relay. These shocks were costing Team Fairytale time, and very soon, they had lost their lead to Team Realism, and when Ai got shocked for a second time on the third relay, Team Renaissance had taken second place. In the end, Team Realism won reward, Team Renaissance won nothing, and Team Fairytale had lost.

Based on the dirty looks Leonard, Ai and Dawn gave him, Phillip knew he was in trouble. Only Ella looked at him with compassion in her eyes, in the way that only a true princess could.

* * *

"Team Fairytale, I admit, I am not surprised in the least." Topher said. "I mean if Phillip had been there instead of being an arse, perhaps things would have went differently."

All eyes were on Phillip. Ella had eventually told everyone the situation, and suddenly everyone was sympathetic for Team Fairytale (with the exception of Eva).

It was quite clear who was going tonight.

Topher held up the Mardi Gras necklaces. A gold one was tossed to Ai, a silver for Ella, a red for Dawn and Leonard was tossed a blue one. Phillip sighed.

"Any last words, Prince Charming?" Topher asked mockingly.

"No, not at all." he said, and he bent down to kiss Ella. "Good luck my princess, you'll go far." Phillip went over to the Wheel of Elimination, and spun it. It landed on the Flush of Shame, and he paled. "The _toilet_?!"

"Hey, as they say: an eye for an eye, dirty water for dirty water. Looks like someone has to do some laundry when they get out of our giant septic tank." Topher said, sniggering.

"Nooooooooooo!" Phillip cried out as Owen carried him and plopped him into the toilet. "Please, don't flush me! Anything but the dirty water!"

Topher flushed the toilet, so any further protests were turned into gurgles.

Ai sighed. "_Once a prince conceited and vain was afraid of a few drops of rain. He went into our tower, to avoid nature's shower, and he ended up getting flushed away._"

"And on that note, we end for today. Find out who's going home next, on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Topher said.

"Hey, Topher, can we talk for a minute?" Owen asked. "It's about my role on the show."

Topher frowned and then the credits started.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo for fast writing! Hope you enjoyed. And if you somehow figured out some of my many references (from a show from my childhood), you get a cookie. Anyway, hopefully I'll get episode 9 up before Monday. Be sure to leave me a review too. Love, PrincessPrimeroseChekov**


	11. 9: The Desolation of Smog

Episode 9: The Desolation of Smog

Team Fairytale: Ai, Ella, Dawn, Leonard

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Courtney, Eva, Ben, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal, Dakota, Phillip

* * *

The sun was starting to rise over Pahkitew Island. The sun flittered through the Tree House, which started to wake Noah up. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around, half asleep. He then woke up with a start. _Everything_ that belonged to Noah was covered in sticky notes: his luggage, his books, even his blankets. He looked over at the small table where he had put his clothes out for the next day; they too were covered up too. "What on Earth happened?" he exclaimed. He turned to where Ben's bed was, finding it empty, but there was a single sticky note on the blanket. Noah got up and picked it up.

"_That's for the glitter bomb and water bucket."_

Noah crumpled the note in his hand. "This means war!"

* * *

After the opening credits, Noah went to the outhouse. It had taken him almost a half hour to peel off all of those sticky notes and find a place to stash them. That's when he heard the sound of someone crying from inside the outhouse. "Is that… Owen?" he asked, hurrying over to the door and knocking. "Owen? Is that you in there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm in here…" Owen said, before he started bawling again.

"Well, come on out and tell me what's wrong." Noah said. He had a sneaking hunch as to what the issue could have been, but he'd rather hear about it from Owen first.

"Okay…" Owen said, and opened the door. He looked a wreck, like he had gotten no sleep at all, and now he was sniffling trying to hold back more tears. "I did exactly as you guys told me to last night. I talked to Topher about my role on the show and how I should be doing more!"

"And I take it that it didn't go so well." Noah said, folding his arms across his chest. He tried not to sound too aggravated by Topher, but this was with great restraint.

"He told me that I have everything all wrong and that I am doing plenty for the show and that if I didn't like how things were going, I could leave at any time." Owen sighed. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just leave."

"NO!" Noah burst out, his patience with Topher reaching its peak. "That is out of the question! If anyone has to leave, _he_ has to leave!"

"But… but… I don't think I want him to leave. He does host better than I would. But I have lots of awesome challenge ideas and I want to do more than just supervise the interns." Owen said. "But what can I do? Topher just doesn't take me seriously."

Noah thought for a moment. Owen had a valid point; Topher hardly took any of the competitors seriously, so why would he take Owen seriously?

At that moment, Owen's stomach gurgled with hunger. Owen gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I cried so hard I made myself hungry!"

"Ah-ha!" Noah exclaimed suddenly. "That's the answer!"

"What is? Is Topher hungry? Maybe I should stop sneaking the bacon out of the fridge…"

Noah laughed. "Patience, my chubby buddy. I've got the ticket to get you the treatment you fully deserve. I don't want Topher hearing this, so I'm going to whisper it to you."

When Noah finished, Owen gasped. "I don't think I could do that. That's like, physically impossible!"

"Do you want to leave or not?" Noah demanded. Owen shook his head no. "Then let's get everything ready before Topher starts off some other sort of demented challenge."

* * *

A little while later, Topher walked along the dock, reading index cards. "Alright, let's get this episode started." he said, not noticing that Owen was missing. He then suddenly paused in his tracks. "Oh, shoot, I forgot to bring the box of sparklers with me. I can't look like a halfway decent warlock if I don't have a magic wand. Owen, be a good boy and fetch it for me." Topher said, still unaware of Owen's absence. It was only when he didn't hear any reply from Owen that Topher finally looked up. "Owen? Gosh darn it, where are you? First you bothered me all night about having more input on the show, and now you suddenly decide to disappear? This show does not have time for _your_ antics – it only has time for mine!"

"I'm over here." Owen called out. He was at the end of the dock, his arms tied to a pole. He looked worst for the wear, having not eaten anything since he had gone to bed last night.

"Owen, what on Earth is going on? Today is our Lord of the Rings Challenge, and you need to not only get me my box of sparklers but to get into your Smaug costume!" Topher cried out. He ran over to Owen and flicked the rope. "And what's with the rope?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I'm going on a hunger strike!" As Owen said that, he burst into tears. "That means no more pizza, ice cream or brochette!"

"… Look, I know at some point I probably told you to consider cutting back on the calories, but don't you think a hunger strike is going a bit extreme? Considering we don't have the time for it right now!"

"But it's not because of that." Owen said sadly, as his stomach rumbled again. "I'm doing it to prove a point that I'm totally dedicated to taking on a better role in _my_ show."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Topher said, his eyes narrowing. "You heard what I told you last night, Owen. If you don't like how we run _our_ show, then you can just leave. I hardly need your help anyway." Topher turned away and went to go figure out what to do about the Smaug portion of the challenge.

* * *

Meantime, at the Tree House, Ben and Samey were standing on the balcony, watching the other survivors going to and from the outhouse. No one really seemed to notice that they were there; they were too high up to be seen. At one point, Ella came into the clearing at the base of the Tree House, singing some sort of song that was attracting a variety of wildlife to her.

"I still can't believe it." Ben said, breaking the silence.

"Can't believe what?" Samey asked.

"That the last time Ella was here on Pahkitew Island, her singing had a powerful influence over _robots_."

Samey gave a blank look. She had not been on the island when the robots had been discovered. "Oh, you're right! They _were_ robots," she paused with a cringe. "Do you think that these are robots or live animals?"

"I don't think either of us want to find out." Ben said.

The two of them didn't really realize that they were holding each other's hands.

Ella had by now moved off, and Ai had at some point walked into the clearing, silent as the night in her cloak. For some reason, she was lingering, as if she was waiting for someone or something. Ben let out a sigh.

"Ben? What's the matter?" Samey asked, looking at him concerned.

"It's something I'm not quite ready to talk about yet." Ben said.

Ai suddenly looked around. She had heard voices but somehow forgotten that the Tree House was right there. "He better hurry up." she muttered, her hands on her hips. A few moments later, and Patrick came to the clearing as well. Ai suddenly gave a soft smile; it was one of those rare moments that she let herself go off-guard. "Hi Patrick," she said with a small blush.

The two embraced and walked off together into the woods.

**Ben: What the…? How did Ai manage to find a boyfriend so fast? And why did it have to be Patrick of all people? **

**Patrick: We held hands! We hugged! –He squeals like a fangirl- I'm finally making progress in softening her hard heart. **

**Ai: I don't know why, but I feel kind of lonely when I'm not with Patrick. Even though Ella clings to me like glue now that Phillip is gone. –She points to her heart- I'm feeling empty in here.**

Ai and Patrick hadn't disappeared into the forest for more than five minutes, when…

"_Good morning survivors! Get to the docks pronto for today's challenge!"_

"Ugh, why does Topher always have to sound so cheerful all the time?" Courtney snapped as she walked onto the balcony.

"_Because if I started talking like you did, this show would be too demanding and depressing. Topher out!"_

* * *

"I don't remember a curtain being halfway across the docks before," Samey said, sounding confused. "I wonder what's behind it."

Topher suddenly walked out from behind the curtain, wearing a wizard costume and holding a lit sparkler in his hand. "What's behind this curtain is none of your bees-wax. The only thing of your concern is what I have planned for today's challenge!" While Topher was talking, Dawn somehow appeared behind him and peeked back behind the curtain. Topher noticed her slipping in last minute. "Wait, what are you doing? I just said it's no one's business what's back there!"

Topher's arm swung around and the lit sparkler touched the curtain. The curtain quickly caught fire and burned to a total crisp, with the ashes landing in the water or on the docks. Dawn was stroking a tiny sea lion. "Oh, hello there little one. How did you get all the way here?"

"Is that Owen back there?" Rodney asked. Sure enough, Owen, still tied up and looking miserable, was now in sight for everyone to see. The survivors turned from Dawn stroking the sea lion, to giving sympathetic looks to Owen, to glares at Topher.

"Please ignore that," Topher said quickly, standing in front of Owen trying to block the view of him. "We have to move on with today's challenge and…"

"I'm soooooooo hungry…" Owen whimpered as his stomach gurgled.

Topher gritted his teeth, and then saw everyone looking at him expectantly. "If you must know, Owen has decided to go on a hunger strike. I'm sure when he learns that we'll be having baked beans for lunch after the challenge," he paused, and winked at the camera, as an intern brought out a pot that had the aroma of cooked beans wafting from it, "he will decide to join us."

Noah bit his lip and hoped that Owen had enough resolve to ignore temptation.

"And what, pray tell, _is_ today's challenge?" Courtney snapped.

"I'm so glad you asked. Today's challenge is in tribute to one of the greatest works of fantasy ever written: The Lord of the Rings!"

There was a collective groan from everyone except Leonard. "At long last! A challenge where my incredible magic may be put to proper use!"

**Ella: Well, the Wizard sure seems happy! I wonder if my music can help with any of his powers?**

Topher snapped his fingers and another intern walked up to him carrying a large bag. "You guys are going to enter the tunnel system under Sasquatch Mountain. Don't worry, it's been tested and proven to be totally safe by our interns."

"Really?" Samey asked, sounding hopeful.

"You can go see them in the ICU when the challenge is over if you want." Topher said, sniggering. Samey groaned. "Anyway, time for costumes. Team Fairytale, you get to wear these _stylish_ robes and pointy ears. You guys are going to be the Elves. We even got you Thranduil's majestic elk!"

Another intern walked up with an angry moose in tow. Team Fairytale, except for Ella, gulped at the sight.

"Team Realism, since there are so many of you, you guys get to be the Dwarves. You get the benefit of wearing these extremely hot and itchy beards."

This too was greeted with a collective groan. Eva held hers up and tossed it to the ground. "If I _wanted_ to look like a beatnik, _I'd have went to Woodstock!_"

Topher nervously took a step back. "If you guys don't wear your costumes, you automatically are out of the challenge. Which I don't think you want, having the strength in numbers."

Eva grumbled but picked up the beard and put it on.

"Dare I ask what _we_ have to wear." Patrick asked.

"Well, since you three are playing the role of Men, you don't have to get a costume change. However, you get the benefit of having a horse to keep you company." Topher said. "And may I suggest that no one walks behind the horse. He is famous for bucking people right in the coconuts."

Patrick looked at Rodney. "He's all yours, farm boy."

"Alright, get into costumes and meet me at the Sasquatch Mountain." Topher said, getting into a golf cart being driven by an intern.

Most of the survivors just shrugged and went off to follow Topher. Noah lingered behind, as did Dawn. "I can't just leave this poor little one behind! Not until I'm sure it's safe." Dawn said, sounding desperate.

"Uh-huh. Hate to break it to you, honey, but there _is_ nowhere safe on this island." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

Dawn sighed. "You're right."

Noah had turned his back, walking towards Owen, when he decided to see why Dawn and the baby sea lion had gone silent. But somehow, the two of them had disappeared, as if they were never there at all.

**Noah: There is something creepy about that girl.**

"Noah! How much longer do I have to go on this hunger strike? My tummy is on empty! Great gadzooks, I never knew how bad being empty hurt!" Owen cried out.

"I'm not sure how much longer this will take. But don't give in to Topher's temptation. No matter what, don't give in unless he finally agrees to your demands." Noah said. He looked around again. "I have to go. My team will be wondering where I am. Hang in there, buddy."

* * *

At the base of the mountain, everyone had gotten into their costumes. Topher stood in front of them, still in his wizard costume. He unveiled a map. "Inside this tunnel system, there are three paths. These paths will lead you to the treasure that you seek: a plate of golden onion rings."

"Ew. Just how low is this show's budget? I bet they're all soggy and gross by now." Courtney hissed.

Topher shot her an acidic look. "Look, you don't have to _eat_ them! Your goal is to get your whole team, costumes and animals, to reach the pedestal with the plate in order to win immunity. If something or someone is missing, no immunity for you and last place team sends someone home."

"That sounds eas…" Patrick started to say, but Jenn slapped him before he could finish.

"Last time you said that, we had a horrible fate awaiting us!" Jenn snapped.

"Alright, survivors, get ready… in three… two…. one!" he shot off a party popper, with the confetti this time landing all over Courtney, who groaned.

Team Realism took the quick lead, charging down the center pathway. However, as the light from the tunnel mouth began fading into the darkness, Ben froze. Samey turned back and noticed. "Ben? Come on, keep up!"

Ben sighed and took unsure steps forward into the darkness. "I'm not exactly good at dark and enclosed areas…"

Courtney, who was second in line right behind Eva, rolled her eyes. "Weak link! If we lose because you're not with us, I can personally assure you who is going home!"

Samey, however, was much more sympathetic. "Okay, so we'll walk there together then." she said, going back to Ben and taking his hand. "You shouldn't fall behind because of Courtney and Eva." she added quietly. Ben blushed and the two of them made their way down the darkening tunnel.

Outside, Team Fairytale had finished adjusting their robes. Ai had taken off her cloak and shivered in the silky fabric. "W-why does silk have to be so cold and slippery?"

"Never fear, for your friendly local LARPer wizard Leonard is here. I shall cast a spell to make your silk much warmer!" Leonard said, holding up his staff.

"Just pretend it's Patrick giving you a hug." Dawn said suddenly as she was petting the moose.

Ai blushed but nodded and she took the moose by its reigns. "Ella, start singing. If we want the moose to behave, we need your song."

Ella's eyes glittered. "I would be more than honored!" She then cleared her throat. _"With a smile and a song…~"_

Unfortunately for Team Renaissance, they did not have anyone with a magic voice. Jenn was saddled up on the horse. "I'm pretty sure he's a broken horse. He looks like he knows how to handle a rider." Rodney said, as he handed her the reigns.

"Broken horse? Well, he better make sure his legs are working because I'm not about to push him the whole way through the mountain." Patrick said, wandering around the horse. The moment he got behind the horse, one of the horse's legs shot out and kicked him square in the nuts. Patrick made a girly squeal and fell to the ground.

Jenn and Rodney winced. That was when they realized they were the last ones outside the mountain. "We have to catch up to the others!" Jenn cried out, her heel digging into the horse's side. It neighed loudly and charged down the right-sided path at a canter.

"Jenn! Slow down! Slow down!" Rodney called as he grabbed Patrick's legs and followed after her, dragging Patrick behind him.

"I would if I knew how horses work! He really is broken!" Jenn cried out in alarm.

"Just tell it 'woah!' Woah!" Rodney called back.

But, of course, Jenn didn't understand what he was saying from so far away. "Woe? Yeah, it's dreadful but telling that to the horse won't work!"

The horse was totally spooked the moment the tunnel plunged into total darkness. It reared up into the air, Jenn just hanging on to the leather in her hands. "Stop it, you stupid animal!" Jenn hissed. "Calm down!" But of course, the horse was afraid of the dark and its only answer was to run into a full gallop even further into the deep dark depths. "Why me?!" Jenn wailed as the horse kept going.

"Jenn, if you can hear me, just yell woah!" Rodney called out from far behind, still dragging Patrick who was looking worse for the wear.

Meantime, in the center path, half of Team Realism had made it out of the darkness and into a dully lit area. "There, now that's a bit better." Courtney said. "That wasn't so bad, was it Ben?" she turned around but there was no reply. "Where did Ben and Samey go?! Ugh, they are so in for it when they show up!"

There was a cold wind suddenly, howling through the cave. "Um… that's a bit unexpected." Noah said, sounding quite unsettled.

Eva narrowed her eyes. "There's someone else in here with us," she said darkly, scratching at her beard.

Then there was the sound of something dropping to the floor, and a soft pitter-patter. "Precious… My precious…"

"Did you guys hear that?" Courtney asked, sounding nervous.

"Precious… No one else may have…"

At that moment, Ben and Samey arrived. "Hey, what's going on? Why'd you guys stop?" Samey asked. The two were still holding hands, almost blissfully unaware of the danger ahead.

"There's something else here up ahead," Noah whispered.

Eva suddenly spotted a stick laying on the ground. She then picked it up and flung it like a javelin. There was a screeching sound from the dark room up ahead. "Gotchya!" Eva said smugly.

There was a snorting sound suddenly and then, out of nowhere, Eva was suddenly flung to the ground by a lightning-fast force. It tried to wrestle with her, but she was so strong she was able to push it away and against the cave wall.

"Ezekiel?!" Everyone shouted out as they finally got a glimpse as to who was their attacker. It _looked_ like Ezekiel, but last time they saw him, he was back to his normal, healthy self. Now he looked totally deranged and back to his sickly self.

"Eh, hey guys!" Ezekiel said, laughing. "Topher asked me if I would be willing to take a part in today's challenge. And I said 'eh, why not?' So here I am."

"You nearly scared the daylights out of us!" Courtney said, standing over him angrily.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I won't. I'm only doing what I'm being paid to do." Ezekiel retorted. "Money is worth more than a girl's opinion anyway."

Eva and Courtney now cornered Ezekiel against the wall, and all Noah, Ben and Samey could do was watch as they gave him a piece of their mind.

* * *

On the left path, Team Fairytale were slowly making their way along the path. This path wasn't very dark; it had glowing mushrooms and a flowing river to reflect the light. "It's so beautiful in here." Ella said breathlessly. "Oh how I wish my prince was here to see it!"

Leonard meantime was poking Ai in the shoulder repeatedly with his staff. Ai had the look of pure frustration, but Leonard was oblivious to it. "From all the magic of the feinlord, I summon a fire spell to warm up your robes!"

**Ai: **_**Seriously**_**?!**

Ai, however, decided that she wasn't going to allow her anger to get the better of her. She figured it would be better for her in the long run if she just suffered Leonard's pokes than make a scene.

It wasn't long before the pathway changed. The glowing mushrooms changed to gemstones, and the air grew thick with sulfur. "Ugh, what a terrible smell!" Ella cried out.

"It's sulfur." Dawn said, as she guided the moose along carefully. The baby sea lion was in a pouch that she had made out of reeds on her back and even it tried to cover its nose.

"There's only one mythological creature of old that could breathe in such sulfuric air!" Leonard said, holding up his staff. "A dragon!"

"Oh my! A real live dragon?!" Ella cried out. "Oh, if only Phillip were here! He'd use a sword and save us all, like the brave knight he is!"

"I'd have even enchanted his sword for him too!" Leonard said. "But since he is not here, it falls on me to protect us all. With the magic I have learned through extensive all-nighters of Magic Steve's Magic World Online, I shall defend us all!"

There was a low grumbling noise. "What was that?" Ai asked, sounding nervous.

Leonard stepped further into the room. As if by magic, numerous candles began lighting up on their own. Sure enough, there was a huge pile of various gold and gemstones in the center. Off to the corner was a small machine of some sort, but no one had noticed that.

"Come out, you evil fiend! My magic shall vanquish you and your insatiable greed!" Leonard said, beginning to climb his way up the mountain of gold.

"Leonard, there is no dragon!" Dawn called out. "We should just keep moving!"

"Dawn is right!" Ai hissed.

"If the Wizard says there is a dragon, then there must be one!" Ella said firmly. "I say we wait for him to slay the dragon!"

Ai looked at Dawn and the moose. Even the moose was raising an eyebrow at Leonard and Ella. "Then you two stay here and let's keep moving!"

Just as the three were about to leave, Leonard suddenly flung a golden goblet at Ai. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he cried out.

"Leonard?! How dare you fling that cup at me!" Ai hissed.

"I wasn't aiming at you! I was aiming for the dragon! Didn't you see it move?" Leonard said.

**Ai: And the sad part is, he really and truly believed he saw a dragon.**

Ai, Dawn and the moose hurried on without Leonard and Ella anyway.

Elsewhere, Jenn's horse was still galloping down the long twisted tunnel. By now her throat had gone dry and she could no longer scream in desperation to get the horse to stop. Rodney, who was still dragging Patrick along, wasn't too far behind. "Alright Patrick, I'm gonna try to toss you onto the horse. You try telling it to 'woah'!"

Patrick groaned. "Figures, it would be Jenn who would screw up the whole challenge for us and it's up to us to save her."

Rodney didn't reply. Instead he picked up Patrick, skidded to a stop and flung him towards the horse. Patrick did manage to land on the horse, but of course he landed right on his nuts, causing him to once again pass out from agony. "Woah! What are you doing here Patrick?" Jenn wailed out. Because she finally said 'woah', the horse skidded to a stop.

By now, Eva and Courtney had finally decided to leave Ezekiel alone. As Team Realism headed into the final room, Ezekiel was seen looking beaten to a pulp with stars floating around his eyes.

Ai, Dawn and the moose had just reached the final room, and spotted the golden onion rings. "There they are!" Ai cried out and the three hurried towards it.

As it just so happened, the horse kept skidding along and stopped just inches from the pedestal with the rings. Rodney arrived into the room at the same time as Team Realism and half of Team Fairytale. Ai, Jenn and Eva all reached out for the pedestal at the same time…

"And we have our winner!" came Topher's voice from out of nowhere.

Everyone turned towards the other end of the room, where he walked in, still in his costume with an intern. "Team Renaissance and Team Realism are tied for first place!"

This was greeted with many cheers from both winning teams. Ai and Dawn sighed. Ai then narrowed her eyes. "I think it's clear as to who we're sending home today."

"I don't care who's going home, so long as we can get a blood curdling scream out of them tonight." Topher said. "See you at the campfire ceremony tonight!"

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, the interns were serving baked beans to both Team Realism and Team Renaissance. Jenn was still sitting on the horse and even the horse got baked beans. "Can I keep Bucky? He's a good defense mechanism for me." Jenn asked innocently.

"Sadly, we only had enough in the budget for one challenge. You're gonna have to give him back." Topher said. He then turned to Team Fairytale. "So, this is yet another unhappy ending for Team Fairytale. You all voted, and here's the beads."

Dawn was tossed a golden set, Ella a silver one. Topher held up a blue set.

"Ai, it seems that your grumpy attitude isn't appreciated on this team very much. Seems you really haven't put in an effort to make friends." Topher said.

Ai rolled her eyes. "At least no one got hurt on account of me today."

"Fair enough. Leonard, your antics are really starting to piss off your teammates and a lot of viewers. Seriously, I get letters and messages on our online site about how bad you are."

"Pffft, those guys just have no appreciation for the magic I possess!" Leonard said.

"Well, someone's gotta go home… And with a 3-1 vote…" Topher held up the blue necklace and then tossed it to Ai. "Ai gets to stay!"

"Yes!" Ai cheered.

"No!" Leonard cried out.

"Yes! That's right! The age of magic is over!" Topher said. An intern pushed out the Wheel of Elimination. "Time to spin this bad boy and decide how you're going home!"

"_Spinus! Spinus levictus!_" Leonard suddenly chanted, waving his wand at the wheel. But of course, nothing happened.

"Seriously?! Dude, this is the very reason you were eliminated. Now get over here and spin the wheel." Topher said.

Leonard spun it and it landed on the Hurl of Shame. "Well, at least it's not the same watery fate as Sir Phillip…"

He climbed into the catapult, although no one went over to say goodbye. Topher walked over, with a remote in his hand. "Any last words?"

"Nah, these guys can't appreciate the magic of…"

Topher then pushed the button and Leonard went flying into the air, screaming loudly as he disappeared into the distance. "And that's a wrap! Join _me_ next time for a romantic date for one on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"

As the camera faded out, Topher turned to glare at Owen, who was looking exhausted and worn out.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the hiatus. School and stuff came up and then I wasn't motivated to write. Got some motivation back, so time to write. Already working on ep 10. don't forget to leave a review :) Love, PrincessPrimeroseChekov**


	12. Reject Audition: Trent

Reject Audition 3: Trent

Chris and Chef were sitting in their office, each with a set of cards in their hands. There was only one single spotlight on and both were wearing visors, looking at their cards with intensity. "Got a three?" Chris asked, breaking the silence.

Chef shook his head. "Nope, go fish."

"Ugh, it's always go fish with you! What do you got, a hand of jokers?"Chris snapped as he picked up a card. He then grinned and showed Chef a three of hearts. "I go again. Got any fives?"

Chef, again, shook his head no. "Go fish."

Chris then picked up a card, and sighed. "Your turn."

Chef looked at his hand. "Got any sevens?" Chris gave a look of 'I'm so done here' and handed over three cards. Chef grinned and put his book of sevens next to him. Just as Chef was about to make his next turn, the intercom system suddenly turned on.

"_Chris McLean, your 2 o'clock is here."_

Chris pushed a button. "Ugh, fine, send him in!"

The lights were turned back on. Chris and Chef quickly tossed aside their visors and shoved the cards off the desk to the floor. Just as they finished cleaning up, Trent came into the office, carrying his guitar.

"Hey, Chris! It's nice to see you. (Sort of). How are you, man?" Trent asked as he approached.

"Ah, Trent. Please sit down." Chris said, gesturing to one of the decrepit folding chairs. Trent sat, frowning at the squeak the chair made. "So, as it turns out, we had to reconsider allowing you to take part in the show. Our new music crew was actually short of a guitarist."

"Oh thank goodness. Things were looking kind of grim for me and Gwen, since the Drama Brothers broke up three months ago. I could use a gig, of any kind." Trent said.

"That's great news! I'll pull out a contract and…"

"Excuse me, Mr. McLean," said a short green frog, "but we no longer need a guitarist." Trent raised an eyebrow in total surprise. "Our main guitarist Floyd came back from vacation so we no longer need anyone to fill in for him. But thanks anyway."

"Oh, no problem Kermit. You guys are much cheaper than Trent would have been. I mean, all you guys want is a pocket of lint and some rubber bands." Chris said, smiling as Kermit the Frog walked out of the office. "Eh, sorry Trent. That's the way the world works."

"Um, who was that?" Trent asked, still in a state of shock.

"Oh him? That's our new head of interns. Brought in this whole crew of weirdos. They fit right in with the rest of Total Drama." Chris said, his hand on a blue button. "Anyway, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Have a nice fall!"

"Nice fall? But it's the middle of summer…!"

Chris pushed the button and Trent and the chair fell through a trapdoor. Chris eagerly listened to Trent's scream until it faded to nothing and then he shut the door. Once the door was shut, Chef picked up the cards and started shuffling while Chris turned the spotlight back on.

"Now, I believe it was still my turn…" Chef said, as the camera faded out to black.


	13. 10: Dreamscape

Episode 10: Dreamscape

Team Fairytale: Ai, Ella, Dawn

Team Renaissance: Patrick, Rodney, Jenn

Team Realism: Courtney, Eva, Samey, Ben, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal, Dakota, Phillip, Leonard

* * *

The moon was full above Pahkitew Island; it cast an eerie silver glow over everything. A large butterfly flew past the moon and its long wings cast a rainbow aura. The camera panned down to follow the butterfly, whom now flew past Owen, who was still tied to his post at the dock. The screen faded to dark…

Owen opened his eyes. "What the…? Holy cheese wheels, I must be in heaven!" Owen cried out as he looked around. He was surrounded by all of his favorite foods: pizza, pancakes, nachos, candy canes… "It all looks so yummy! I just don't know what to eat first!"

He closed his eyes, proceeding to just follow his nose, and he began to skip around on his tip-toes towards the pizza. He just started to reach out for a bite, when suddenly the bright colorful world turned grayscale and the pizza was suddenly locked away in a cage. Owen gasped and looked up at the sky, where Topher was towering over him, holding the caged up pizza.

"Even in your dreams, you're gonna have to stay on a food strike!" he said, his voice alone making an earthquake.

Owen screamed as everything started to crumble and disappear before his eyes. He tried running away, but everywhere he headed, the world was disappearing into the unknown, until he found himself trapped on a small platform. "Oh no! I'm too young to die! There are so many things I've wanted to do with my life! Like try out _khao soi_ or my great aunt's recipe for _mousse au chocolat_!"

What Owen didn't notice was a dark blue silhouette with wings, a unicorn horn, and four legs flying around in the background. The winged unicorn landed behind Owen. It's horn started to glow bright blue, and suddenly Owen's dream world was restored in a matter of seconds. "Awesome! All the food is back!" he cried out and suddenly he let out a fart. The winged unicorn attempted to fly away, but still chocked and gagged on the horrible stench.

_It's going to be a long night._

* * *

The butterfly was now flying around by Team Renaissance's cave. Patrick was sleeping on top of a sloping rock, groaning in his sleep. On the ground next to his rock, Rodney was curled up and sucking his thumb while he slept. But the butterfly landed on the ground next to Jenn and stared at her curiously…

Jenn rubbed at her eyes and opened them, only to find herself in the middle of a stadium, where fans were chanting her name. She took a step forward towards the center of the stadium, where she thought she could see Chris and Chef. Something smooth and silky brushed her skin. She looked at her clothes. "Why on earth am I wearing Ai's ridiculous cloak? This doesn't suit my image at all!"

As if by magic, Ai was suddenly next to her, wearing Jenn's glasses and blue tube top and skirt. Heck, Ai even had Jenn's red bow on. "Ai, what's going on? Why are we wearing each other's clothes?"

Ai just shrugged and looked away from Jenn, as if totally not interested in what was going on with the clothing swap. She then bent down and handed Jenn a spear, and she took a sword for herself. "Well Jenn, this is the finale. You and me. Let's make this one memorable." Ai said, suddenly swinging the sword at Jenn.

Jenn screamed, totally taken by surprise at Ai's murderous swing. She ducked and covered her eyes. But just before the sword sliced Jenn's neck off, a blue aura surrounded the sword and sent it flying in another direction. Jenn opened her eyes, only to see that Ai was now disarmed and looking confused. Jenn gave a smirk, holding her spear up. "I have no reason to fear you, my puppet. Let's make this finale one for the record books."

_And this is why my sister and I stay away from the Equine Games._ The winged unicorn, whom was now hiding among the crowd, thought to itself.

* * *

The butterfly now fluttered away from Jenn, heading for the cave entrance, but it stopped when it noticed that Patrick was tossing and groaning on his rock. It landed on his arm and flicked its antennae. What could this one be dreaming of? …

Patrick was fully aware that he was having a dream. He always had the same dream, ever since he competed in Total Drama: The Mentorship last year. It started off with a horrible sensation of falling into pure darkness. The walls of the tunnel were rushing past him as he sank further and further into the abyss. Some nights, he would fall for a very long time. Other times, the fall would be shorter but pull on him was intense. Tonight was one of those short falls.

Patrick wasn't totally alone in the darkness. Other objects floated around him: chairs, books, trophies, and small picture frames. From a distance, the winged unicorn hid itself on one of the chairs.

"I swear, this is totally a sign that I need to do a play of Alice in Wonderland. Except why am I Alice?" Patrick grumbled to no one in particular. "I'd rather do the Wizard of Oz!"

The winged unicorn cocked its head to the side a bit, trying to hear all that he was saying. It did not seem like Patrick was in danger in his dream yet. That was when it noticed a large hand reaching out to catch Patrick. The winged unicorn stood up, its horn glowing blue, but then it had to pause and second guess itself.

Patrick did not scream, and in fact, aimed himself to land in the hand. Suddenly, the tunnel lit up brightly, and there was Patrick smiling and sitting on Ai's hand. Ai was at least ten feet tall, and she had much longer silvery-white hair. The winged unicorn sat back and let out a soft breath of relief.

_I wonder what he loves more? Her flaming red eyes or the fact that in his dream she towers over him?_ The winged unicorn spread its wings and flew away.

* * *

The butterfly left the cave now, arcing back up into the sky. The moon was still high up in the sky. A powerful gust of wind suddenly pushed the butterfly far away and it landed on top of a huge tent. The tent was zippered up, but there was a small opening on the bottom. Out of curiosity, the butterfly crawled inside. There was a bluish-white glow coming from a bed, and the butterfly saw that Topher had left his phone on when he fell asleep. He snored loudly, oblivious to the butterfly landing on his stomach…

Topher was standing inside Chris McLean's office. He smiled with pride as Chris was looking over some paperwork.

Chris suddenly slapped the papers down. "You're the biggest let down this show has ever had!" Chris burst out. "Thanks to you, our ratings are lower than they were for Total Drama: All-Stars! And that was pretty darn low!"

Topher gulped. "I-I'm sorry! It's not my fault the viewers can't appreciate all the effort I put into this show! Give me another chance!"

"You can't understand what went wrong? It's because of the way you treated Owen! Even I treat Chef better than you treat Owen… most of the time… but it's a lot more than what you can say!" Chris shook his head. "Seriously, teaming up with Owen was the best idea. Owen is a classic character favorite that never gets old. And you threw it away!"

"It's not my fault he volunteered to go on a hunger strike! He chose that himself!" Topher shouted, tears in the corner of his eyes. "It's not like I need him or I miss him or anything like that…"

The winged unicorn, whom was standing in the shadows of the dream, shook its head. _I was once uncaring of others, just like Topher. And that earned me a long punishment. I hope he learns his lesson before it's too late…_

* * *

Topher suddenly sat up, sweating and panting loudly. "Oh, it was only a horrible nightmare!" he shouted. He then noticed the butterfly resting on his knee. Normally, he'd scream like a little girl and swat it or try to kill it, but for some reason he resisted that urge. "What do you think? Do you think I need Owen?" Topher asked it, holding out his hands. The butterfly walked onto his palms, looking at him intently. "I'm starting to feel a bad feeling over how I've been treating him. I don't want to admit I was wrong, but do I have a choice?"

The butterfly suddenly spread its wings and escaped from the tent.

The wind had died down, so it was able to fly however it pleased. It made its way to the Wizard Tower. Ella and Dawn were on the top floor; Ella was sleeping peacefully and Dawn was sitting and meditating in bed. The butterfly then made its way down to the bottom floor window, where it could see Ai was sleeping among a pile of books. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, looking very restless…

Ai was pacing around in a large library. "There's no need for me to be nervous. I'm totally safe among my books. Why am I so nervous?" she gave a nervous laugh. "No one is out to get me, I'm totally safe here."

The winged unicorn pretended to pose as a statue, but it could tell that Ai was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Ai took a book off a shelf. "I know! I'll do some light reading. That'll take my mind off of things."

She made herself comfortable at a desk and opened the book. But then, a horrible screaming noise came out of the book, and Ai dropped it onto the desk top. A pale translucent image of Vivian rose up from it. _"You thought you could escape us?"_ Vivian hissed.

Another book floated over to Ai and opened itself up. This time, Leroy popped up. _"You're nothing but a mutant freak! And always have been! You deserve your terrible fate!"_

A third book came over, this time with Gwen's image. _"Karma's not done with you! You'll never get peace for the rest of your life!"_

"No no no!" Ai cried out, dropping to her knees in agony. "Please leave me alone!"

More books surrounded her, images of Raymond, Hana, Phillip, Ben and Jenn all reaching out and trying to rip her to pieces. Ai, by this point, was in tears. Suddenly, a blue aura beam blasted at all of the books, causing them to fall to the ground. Ai, noticing the sudden silence, looked up and wiped her eyes. "What happened?" That was when she noticed the winged unicorn. "Who are you?"

"I am the protector of dreams; call me whatever you wish. I think you and me need to have a talk though." the winged unicorn replied. Ai nodded mutely. "Why do you allow yourself these terrible nightmares every night?"

"To remind myself of what I was becoming; to remind me of my constant daily struggles now. I don't want to be a monster, but it seems impossible to avoid that sometimes." Ai replied, hugging her knees.

"This is hardly healthy, you realize? Almost everyone has come to accept you for who you are. Some have even become fond of you. Perhaps it is time to consider letting go of the past."

Ai looked at the winged unicorn as if it were crazy. "Not _everyone_ has forgiven me, even though he said he did…"

The winged unicorn raised an eyebrow. "You cannot please everyone in this world, nor should you try. Please, Ai, try to focus on the good in your life. You'll feel all the better for it!" Suddenly, there was the sound of a vacuum and the winged unicorn spread her wings. "I must go! Remember what I've said! Remember what I've said!"

* * *

Ai jolted awake with a start. She tugged at her cloak and wrapped it tighter around herself. "That was the weirdest dream I've ever had… It seems I have a lot to think about it…"

The butterfly flitted away from the window.

By now, the moon was starting to become hidden by the trees and mountainside. The butterfly now fluttered along the crossroads and made its way towards the Tree House. It nestled into one of the high branches and began to bathe itself in what remained of the moonlight. But the butterfly was not the only one still awake.

Samey had been in a peaceful sleep, but she felt hot and decided to go take a short walk. She stepped onto the balcony and was about to climb down, when she noticed Ben was outside as well, staring up at the moon. "Ben?"

"Oh, hey Sammy." he said, not turning around. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, actually. It's too hot in there, so I figured I'd take a walk."

He shrugged. "I was just thinking about things."

"Like…?" Samey prompted, moving closer to him. He looked over and smiled at her slightly but then he frowned.

"About last season. I made a lot of mistakes. I know everyone more or less forgave me by now, but… I don't think Ai really has. She's avoided me like the plague, so I think I really messed up big time." Ben said.

Samey blinked. Of all things, this was the last thing she expected to hear about from Ben. She was only vaguely aware of what had happened last season (she didn't pay that close attention to it when it first came out). She had honestly thought that Ben was thinking about the whole stupid prank war he was having with Noah.

"Well, Ben, I think you have to start moving on from that. I mean, look at me. In this short time I've been here on Total Drama, on my own, I've finally started making a real name for myself. I'm no longer just a shadow of my sister. I don't hide behind my fears anymore, and I feel a whole world better for it. You can't please everyone. If Ai can't accept you after what's happened, then maybe it's time to just move on and be with people who _can_ accept you. Like I did." Samey said.

Ben stared at Samey for a moment and then he smiled. "You know what, Sammy? You're right. It's time to stop living in the past; that goes for both of us. We should live our lives as we see fit from now on." Samey smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sammy, you always know how to make me feel like I'm actually worth something."

And, in the fading moonlight, Ben suddenly held Samey close and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: That's ep 10 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this ep, even if it's a little different. Things resume as usual in ep 11, which is coming soon :)**

**Also, Bammy.**

**Love, PrincessPrimeroseChekov**


	14. 11: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Episode 11: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Team Fairytale: Ai, Ella, Dawn

Team Renaissance: Patrick, Rodney, Jenn

Team Realism: Courtney, Eva, Samey, Ben, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal, Dakota, Phillip, Leonard

* * *

The sun was slowly rising above Pahkitew Island. Owen was snoring, some drool coming out of his mouth. Every once in a while, he mumbled something like "mmm… macaroni" or some other food he was dreaming about. Suddenly, he started waking up as he felt himself being untied. "W-what…?"

"Okay, okay. I can't stand this horrible feeling inside of me anymore." Topher said, as he worked to undo the knot Noah had made. "Fine, Owen. You win. You can do more than just supervise the interns. You can start thinking of challenges…"

"You mean it?" Owen asked, finally fully awake.

"Yes, I mean it." Topher said, growling as he kept trying to untie the knot. Finally, it came loose and Topher fell back into the water.

* * *

After the opening credits, Topher and Owen were in the underground computer area of the island. Owen was munching on a bag of chips and nuts, while Topher attempted to reactivate the computer. "Now, if I could only just make a small whirlwind…"

"What's today's challenge?" Owen asked, spitting bits of food onto Topher while he spoke.

Topher cringed. "Don't talk with your mouth full Owen. You're leaving bits of everything everywhere."

Owen swallowed. "Oops, sorry. Here, let me clean that off…" He started wiping the crumbs off of Topher, but he then slipped and accidentally pushed a button on the computer. The computer gave off a 404 error screen, then a rainbow screen, then it began to flash different numbers. Topher did his best to resist glaring at Owen, but just as he was about to turn around and given Owen a piece of his mind, the icon of a tornado appeared on the screen.

"That's it! That's just what I was looking for!" Topher cried out.

"Um, but what do you need a tornado for?" Owen asked, scratching his head.

"For the start of today's challenge! Today, my dear Owen, we're off to see the Wizard!"

"But we just sent Leonard flying on the catapult." Owen said innocently. Topher just facepalmed.

* * *

Meantime, at the Tree House, Ben was tidying up his bunk bed when he noticed a pen lying at the end of his bed. "Hmm…" he didn't think anything of it, so he picked it up. The moment he did, all of the ink squirted out all over himself and the bed. "Oh, come on!"

Noah jumped down from his top bunk. "Oh my, that's quite the mess. How could you be so careless with a random object that just happened to be lying around?"

Ben growled. "This isn't funny!" he hissed, but Noah was already going outside and pretended not to hear him.

With little other choice, Ben changed into a fresh shirt and began to swap the blankets with what was once Sam's bed. Ben noticed that the bed felt a bit lumpy, more so than usual for Total Drama standards, but he didn't think anything of it. At least he'd have a clean sheet.

He went out to the balcony, to see that Samey was already outside preparing cups of fruit for breakfast for everyone. "Just how do you manage to get up so early?" Ben asked, kissing her cheek.

Samey frowned slightly but then quickly smiled. "It's a habit I guess I got from Amy. She always figured that if she was up bright and early, she could be more productive."

"I guess. But sleep never hurt anyone." Ben said, shrugging. Just then, there was a sudden surprising howl of the wind. The breakfast Samey had set up began to rattle ever so slightly.

There was a squeak from someone down below. Ben and Samey went over to the balcony to see Ella crying out as her animal friends hurried away from the strengthening wind. There was a sudden powerful gust and Ella struggled to keep her balance, with one hand at the bottom of her dress and the other trying to reach out to grab something.

"Come on Sammy, we have to get inside." Ben said, as the wind started knocking things over on the balcony.

"Wait, we should get Ella inside the Tree House too." Samey said, starting to climb down the rope.

**Ben: Wait, why? She's on Team Fairytale, she should be back at the Wizard Tower!**

Ella was hugging the tree, doing her best not to get blown away. "Oh… my darling prince Phillip always said I was as light as a feather…"

"Ella! Come on, let's go to the Tree House! It's not safe here!" Samey said, grabbing Ella's arm. Ella made minimal protests as she was all but dragged towards the Tree House. "Hurry Ella, the wind is getting stronger! Go up the rope!"

Once Ella was safely inside, Ben whispered to Samey: "I just don't get why we're helping the other team now."

* * *

The winds began to swirl and it wasn't very long before a cyclone formed and was inching towards the ground. Noah, whom had gone out to the outhouse, was trying to make his way back. He had just made it past the Wizard Tower when he could see the huge twister inching towards him.

"Oh great, what else could possibly go wrong today?" he grumbled.

**Noah: Of course, that meant I totally tempted fate. As good old Bubsy Bobcat would say, "what could possibly go wrong?" while **_**everything**_** around him was going wrong.**

Noah decided that he'd have to hide out somewhere that wasn't on the same path as the twister; that meant the Wizard Tower was his best bet. As he headed back along the path, the wind began to howl even louder and objects began to toss and fall all around. But the Tower was in sight, so Noah kept pushing forward. Suddenly, above him, a branch snapped and landed on his head. The world spun around for a moment, and then everything went black.

When he came to, everything was very silent. Noah sat up, finding that wherever he ended up, it was very soft and comfortable. That's when he realized there were all sorts of stuffed animals staring at him. "Oh god, what sort of purgatory did I end up in?"

"Oh good, you're awake."

Noah turned, only to see Dawn walking into the room. "After the storm passed, Ai went to look for Ella, but she found you instead and brought you here." Dawn explained. For some reason, she looked like she was struggling not to laugh. "Anyway, if you want some of our leftovers from breakfast, you can just come downstairs."

Noah sighed and lay back down. His head was throbbing. That was when he noticed something odd. Instead of his usual layers and sweaters, he appeared to have something pink on. _Pink…?_ Noah sat up again, realizing that he was wearing a pink dress.

"What the…?" Noah gasped, tugging at the dress. "What happened to my regular clothes?" When he hurried downstairs, he found Ai and Dawn giggling about something. "Alright. Explain." Noah hissed at them.

Dawn and Ai both tried their best not to laugh. "Well, when I found you, you were in the river. Your clothes were soaked, so we have them hanging up to dry. You can't go around naked… And simply put, my shirts are too long for you," Ai said.

"And mine are too short," Dawn added.

"But Ella's dress was just the right fit," Ai said innocently. "You wear it really well, for what it's worth."

Noah's eye twitched.

**Noah: You know, I wouldn't have minded wearing a long baggy shirt if it meant avoiding this! Oh universe, why do you hate me so?**

"If we're lucky, there won't be a challenge today, you can change into your dry clothes, and go back to your team as if nothing ever happened." Ai said.

"_Good morning campers! Hope you all enjoyed that little twist to your morning. I hope nobody died… That would be bad for lawsuits. Anyway, meet me at the cross-roads!"_

"You were saying?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow at Ai once Topher had finished his announcement.

"Sorry Noah. But it would be wrong to send you out in soaking clothes," Dawn said, as both girls headed out of the Tower.

"I only hope Ella is okay," Ai said quietly.

"And I only hope that Cody isn't watching this on television." Noah hissed in reply.

* * *

At the cross-roads the teams started to gather; everyone seemed to be in one piece after the tornado. When Ella spotted her teammates, she danced over to them. "_Oh, I am happy once again~ Happy once again~ For I have found my team~_" she ended her last note by hugging Ai. Ai gave a quick one arm hug back and then gently pushed Ella away.

Team Realism started to snicker when they spotted Noah wearing the bright pink dress. What Ai and Dawn had failed to tell him was that his hair was messed up; the gel holding it together was washed out so now it rested at about shoulder-length. Ella's eyes lit up when she saw Noah.

"Oh my! I always hoped to find a magic princess on this island! What princess are you supposed to be?" Ella asked.

**Noah: What, is she **_**completely**_** oblivious to the fact that I'm wearing one of **_**her**_** dresses? –facepalm-**

"I'm not a princess!" Noah hissed at her. "So unless you're totally blind, you'd figure out that…"

"You're from Narnia!" Ella squealed in delight. "How wonderful!"

Noah facepalmed again. _Fine. Let her think what she wants. It's not like anyone takes her seriously._ He turned his back towards her, hoping that she would take the hint. But, of course, his troubles were not over. Next to him, Owen was there with a bunch of flowers in hand. "Uh, Owen? Care to explain why you aren't tied up to a pole?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the nicest eyes?" Owen asked, completely ignoring Noah's question.

"Um, Earth to Owen? It's me, Noah! …Why are you staring at me like that?" Noah asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Owen suddenly laughed. "I think I know who my best friend is! You may sorta sound like Noah, but you don't look anything like my little buddy."

**Noah: -facepalm- Is **_**everyone**_** on this forsaken island blind?**

**Owen: I have no clue who that girl is, but she's totally got the nicest eyes. She's reminds me of like, the most amazing candy I've ever eaten! –he gives a nervous laugh-**

Topher cleared his throat. "Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that little spin that was provided this morning. I know it made my morning all the more exciting."

"It nearly killed me!" Noah snapped.

"Now now. You're still in one piece with full mental capacity. No reason to be upset," Topher then paused and Owen quickly stood in place next to him. "Now, you probably figured out, but Owen and I resolved our disputes. So in some of the upcoming challenges, Owen is going to come up with his own challenges for you guys."

This was greeted with a small applause, since all of the contestants were supportive of Owen.

"Alright, time to move on to today's challenge. If the tornado alone wasn't enough of a clue, we're gonna go visit the Land of Oz!" Topher announced.

This was received with much disappointment. "You'd think with that sort of budget, they'd do something more like the movie _Twister_." Courtney grumbled.

"Well, correction. Only _some_ of you are visiting Oz. One team is going to go to Neverland, and the third team is going to Wonderland." Topher said.

**Jenn: Someday, there will be a challenge that revolves and utilizes science. Because lately, my science skills are going rusty from lack of use.**

"The challenge today is a survival-scavenger hunt. If you can survive and bring me all the items, you win. No elimination today, but the reward for the winning team will be well worth it." Topher said. He tossed sheets of toilet paper to Jenn, Ai and Courtney.

"Ew, I'm not touching that! I have no idea where it's been!" Courtney said, holding the paper by the tips of two fingers. She then handed it over to Ben. "Here, you hold the list."

"The island is divided into three areas. Team Realism, follow the yellow brick road to get to the Emerald City. Team Renaissance, you have to just head to the swamp you were going to call home. Team Fairytale, you're off to the caves again."

"Ugh, _seriously_?" Ai groaned.

"Uh, yeah seriously. Hey, be glad the price of making a long enough rabbit hole was too expensive, or else you'd be falling to the other side of the earth," Topher said. He took a party popper out of his pocket and shot it off, the confetti landing all over Jenn, who by this point was no longer surprised by it. "Alright, survivors go!"

The teams all headed off where they were told to go. The path along the cross-road that led to the Wizard Tower was, without anyone noticing, altered to be painted yellow. Samey took a tentative step on the painted pathway and she made a face as she felt the wet paint squish under her boot. "Oh, ew, it's all wet paint!"

"Okay, change of plan; we're going back to the Tree House to get into clothes we don't care about." Courtney said, heading back.

Eva, of course, was having none of it. She roughly grabbed Courtney by the arm and pulled her back. "_I ain't losing just because someone is afraid of getting a little dirty!_"

Courtney cringed and meekly nodded at that.

They at last arrived to what appeared to be the Wizard Tower, only it had been painted bright emerald green. The paint was still wet, just like the "yellow brick road" was.

"I knew this show had a really cheap budget." Courtney muttered under her breath. "Can't even do a proper cardboard cutout of a city anymore."

"I've had about enough of your complaining!" Eva hissed, pointing a finger at Courtney's face.

"I'm only making an observation, no need to get all worked up over it. Like you've done anything spectacular on this team lately anyway." Courtney said, flicking a strand of hair at Eva before walking off to start looking for the shoes.

Eva's face turned bright red, and she snorted steam out of her nose. "Okay, that's it! You asked for it!" Eva began to push up her sleeves and stomped towards Courtney. Samey stepped into her path. "Get out of my way, or you'll get a good whipping too!"

"Woah, calm down Eva. Letting your anger out on Courtney isn't going to solve our problems. You'd be better off channeling all that energy into finding the stuff on our list. Or else Team Fairytale and Team Renaissance will win." Samey said, giving a determined look.

**Samey: I'm not actually afraid of Eva, surprisingly. Even if she's totally capable of breaking every bone in my body, I know she doesn't want us to lose.**

**Eva: That girl is either brave or nuts. **

"Ugh, fine. But only so that way we can win the reward. _Which better be good._" Eva hissed and she stalked off to begin the search.

Meantime, Team Fairytale arrived at the cave entrance. "Alright, let's review what's on our list. The Queen of Heart's crown, the White Rabbit's pocket watch, a make-shift hooka, and finally the Mad Hatter's hat." Ai read. She sighed. "How are we supposed to find all of those items in there? There's like three different pathways we can take!"

"_It's really very easy~ When we work together~ Together~ Together~ Ai shall take the left, Dawn shall take the right, and Ella will take the center~_" Ella started singing.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dawn agreed. Ai just shrugged, and the three split up to explore the different paths.

**Ai: I just don't know. There's something off about this. Didn't Topher say something about this being a survival-scavenger hunt?**

Ai's path was the one with natural lighting from the glowing crystals and mushrooms. It was all familiar territory from when they did the Lord of the Rings challenge. She was taking her time; no point in rushing only to have to go back and look everything over again. Suddenly, something small raced past her. She gasped, feeling it run between her legs. The thing paused. Ai realized it was a white rabbit, and it had a pocket watch wrapped around its tail. "Oh great, and how do I out-run a rabbit?" she groaned. Then an idea had come to her; there were lots of glowing mushrooms. "Food. That's what an animal will want." she said, beginning to pluck at the stalks.

In the center tunnel, Ella was singing and dancing her way down the path. It was very dark and she couldn't really see where she was going. But as she was singing, fireflies started flying all around her. "Oh, hello there my small flying friends. Have you seen a hat or a crown around here?" Ella asked.

The fireflies made an arrow shape and began to lead the way. "Oh you have seen one of them? How wonderful!" Ella exclaimed as she followed after them, still singing.

Far away in the swamp, Team Renaissance peered down at the bubbling swamp waters. Patrick, Rodney and Jenn all made a face at it. "Do you think we really have to go in there?" Rodney asked.

"No, that looks almost acidic. There's no way a reed pipe, bag of pixie dust and a hook would be in the swamp water." Jenn said.

"Um, guys, I think we have problems bigger than the swamp water." Patrick said, pointing to a huge alligator. When it opened its massive jaw, all three items were in its mouth.

There was an awkward silence as the alligator began to swim around, as if to taunt them. "Well, that's one relief." Jenn said. The two boys looked at her confused. "We know the water isn't acidic after all."

**Patrick: Oh, big help! Really impressive! Next time I need someone to play the part of Captain Obvious, I know who I'll call.**

Jenn then disappeared from the edge of the ridge for a second and then came back with a huge stick. "You boys will prop the mouth wide open. I'll then jump in and grab the items. We make a run for it before the alligator knows what ever happened to it."

Patrick snorted, but Rodney nodded. "It's not like we exactly have too many other options."

* * *

At the Wizard Tower, Team Realism was now all covered in yellow and green paint. They had some success in finding items, including: the silver slippers, a broomstick, a picnic basket, and an ax.

"The last item on the list is a star wand." Samey said, looking over the list.

"We searched the entire outside of this place. There is nothing else left out here." Courtney snapped.

"Yeah, but none of us went _inside_ the Tower." Ben pointed out.

Noah suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hang on. I know where the stupid wand is." He went inside the tower, not caring that he was leaving wet paint all over the floor with his dirty shoes. He made his way up to the bedroom area, went among Ella's stuffed animals, grabbed a star-shaped wand, and came back down. As he went to go back to his team outside, he spotted the baby seal that Dawn had rescued days ago. On its back were his clothes. "O-kay… How that thing got my clothes, I don't know. Um… thanks?" he said, taking his clothes back.

The baby seal just blinked at him and watched him leave.

Meantime, Team Renaissance was making their way back to the cross-road. Patrick and Rodney were looking beat up and their clothes were torn. Only Jenn looked okay as she carried the three items they needed.

**Jenn: That wasn't so bad actually. I'm very pleased my plan went accordingly.**

**Patrick: That's the last time I ever take an order from Jenn! She's totally nuts! She barely did anything to help get that alligator under control!**

When they arrived, they found that they were the first team back. "And Team Renaissance wins the special reward!" Topher announced.

As Team Renaissance cheered to their success, Team Realism arrived. "Oh, we were too late!" Samey cried out when she spotted Renaissance already there.

"This is all your fault! From now on, this team does what _**I**_ say! Got it?" Eva snapped, looking directly at Courtney.

"No way! You have no experience with leadership. I'm the only one here qualified to be team captain." Courtney yelled back.

"And Team Realism makes it back in second place, getting a mediocre reward." Topher announced as Team Realism finally made it back to the cross-roads. As Samey went to hand him the collected items, Topher took a step back. "No, keep back! You'll get me all covered in paint!"

While that was going on, Owen went over to Noah, this time with a box of chocolates in hand. "Even covered in yellow and green paint, you're still like the sweetest piece of chocolate I've ever had."

Noah took the box. "Uh, shouldn't you be getting the items from Samey since your, uh, co-worker isn't going to take them?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Owen then hurried away.

Ben started laughing, having seen the whole thing, only for Noah to toss the box of chocolates in his face.

* * *

At the caves, Ai and Dawn were waiting at the entrance for Ella. Ai had managed to get the pocket watch, and Dawn had gotten the makeshift hooka (which was really just a lava lamp with a hose sticking out of it). But there was just no sign of Ella anywhere.

"Oh, I hope she didn't get into serious trouble," Ai said.

"I see her, she's coming now!" Dawn said, pointing to the center pathway.

Sure enough, there was Ella, singing and dancing her way towards them, with an army of fireflies and bats with her. Ai's eye twitched.

**Ai: She… she was… singing… and dancing… the whole time… -she bangs her head against the wall-**

**Ella: I had an excellent adventure with all of my cave dwelling friends. –she is surrounded by the bats and fireflies- I even found the crown and the hat!**

"Ella, where have you been?!" Ai snapped. "I was afraid we'd lost you again… I mean, that we'd have to go on without you!"

Ella pointed to her head. She was wearing a large crown with a red heart on the top of it and she had the hat tucked under her arm. Ai just sighed and Team Fairytale made their way to the cross-roads.

When they got there, the handed their things to Topher. "So we lost again?" Ai asked.

"Team Fairytale, I think it's safe to say that you aren't destined to be getting any more happy endings. But you do get the honor of watching what the other teams are going to get for their reward." Topher said, handing the things to Owen. Owen put on the Mad Hatter's hat and grinned.

"What is our reward anyway?" Jenn asked.

"Congratulations Team Renaissance. You no longer suck number-wise. Crystal is back!" Topher announced. Swinging in from a vine, Crystal landed safely next to Jenn.

"Woohoo, I'm finally all better!" Crystal announced.

"And that's not all. I'm going to do everyone here a favor. I'm sure three teams were getting a bit confusing and taking too long to deal with. Team Fairytale, because you've been on a horrible losing streak lately, I'm going to put you out of your misery. Ella and Dawn, you'll be joining Team Renaissance!"

"What?" cried out Jenn, Patrick, Dawn and Ai all at once.

"Wait, what about me?" Ai asked.

"Team Realism's second rate prize is going to be getting Ai to join! That's an even six for all teams." Topher said smugly.

"No!" cried out Jenn, Patrick, Ai, and Courtney all at once.

"You can't do that, she's totally a perfect candidate for Team Renaissance. Put Ella on Realism instead." Jenn said.

"We don't need a second rate person on this team." Courtney hissed.

"Wow, way to make me feel totally welcome." Ai snapped in reply to Courtney.

"How on earth will I ever get to tell Ai that I'm in love with her now?" Patrick cried out. Everything fell silent. Ai blushed bright red. Patrick covered his mouth.

**Ai: -still blushing- He… he loves me?**

**Patrick: Oh now I've done it. I've ruined every chance I've had with Ai.**

**Courtney: This is terrible! As if things with wannabe Eva weren't bad enough, now we have a second rate person on our team who's buddy-buddy with the rival team. I've got my eye on you Ai.**

**Ben: As if things weren't awkward enough between me and Ai. Now it looks like I'll have to deal with her head on.**

"Well, I guess we're off to live in your cave." Dawn said meekly to Jenn.

Jenn shook her head with vigor. "No no no and no! You guys have a totally awesome Tower! We're going to live in there from now on."

Ai, still blushing, nervously walked over to Team Realism. They all glared at her, except for Noah. Ai gulped.

**Ai: It's going to be a long night.**

"And that's today's episode. How will Ai deal with being on a team that hates her and with the confession of Patrick? Will Ella ever do something useful for her team? Find out next exciting episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Topher said, before the camera went dark.

* * *

That night, Noah and Ben were sitting in their beds when they saw Courtney pushing Ai out of the girl's side of the Tree House.

"We don't have room for you in here. So you can just sleep here with the guys." Courtney hissed.

"I don't want to sleep co-ed though." Ai protested.

"Well tough. Sleep well, because the moment the sun rises, you're off to work and earn your rank on this team." Courtney said sinisterly.

Ai groaned and looked at what was Sam's bed. She cringed and then sighed. "Yeah, it's going to be a long night."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the ep! Everything is really going to get more dramatic from here on out... Look forward to ep 12 in August. Love, PrincessPrimeroseChekov**


	15. 12: Ai and the Pirate Race

Episode 12: Ai and the Pirate Race

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Crystal, Ella, Dawn, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Courtney, Samey, Eva, Ai, Noah, Ben

Eliminated (Pre-First Merge): Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal, Dakota, Phillip, Leonard

Returned: Crystal

* * *

Dark clouds were covering Pahkitew Island. As Ben woke up, he noticed the lack of light outside and groaned.

**Ben: Great. Another rainy day. Or twister. Or blizzard. Or whatever else comes out of dark clouds.**

That was when Ben noticed Ai, who was sleeping in Sam's bed.

He was fully aware that the bed was lumpy and probably very uncomfortable, but Ai had taken to extreme measures. She had stacked up her books to make a long, hard and flat surface to sleep on. Ai was in her purple tunic pajamas, but was smeared in the black ink from the pen incident yesterday. Ai opened a sleepy eye and yawned.

"Oh what a crappy night," she groaned, sitting up. That was when she noticed Ben looking at her. "What are you looking at?"

**Ben: Or the clouds were warning me of Ai's mood.**

* * *

After the opening credits, Team Realism was eating breakfast on the balcony of the Tree House. Ben and Samey were on one end of the balcony, watching the sun rise together, breaking the black clouds apart. Eva was pumping her weights and Courtney was filing her nails. Ai was on the other end, where the sun was blocked out by shadows. She had her cloak hood over her face; she looked more like a black wraith than a person.

Noah went over to her. "Do you have a phobia of the sun or something?"

Ai turned to him and pulled the hood back. She looked exhausted. "No, I just don't want Courtney and Eva to see me looking so tired."

"I see," Noah replied. He watched as she slumped against the fence and sulk as she watched the others. "Are you sure this doesn't have to do with any past histories?"

Ai gave him an acidic look. "I'm _quite_ sure."

**Ai: Hey, I'm doing my part and avoiding trouble by staying on my own on this team. No one can fault me for being in the way or trying to take charge or anything. Am I sort of avoiding a past problem? Maybe. Kinda. Sorta. Oh, who cares?**

Eventually, Ai got restless. She stood up and started climbing down the rope ladder. "And where do you think you're going?" Courtney hissed at her.

"To go take a walk. I'm allowed to do that, right?" Ai snapped in reply before she jumped down halfway and landed gracefully on her feet. She stalked off, hoping for a few hours of peace and quiet.

Meantime at the Wizard Tower, Jenn was still dozing. She had settled into what was once Ai's room and set up a full laboratory. On a whiteboard she had a long set of complex equations, labeled as "Drama Killer". Jenn sat up, rubbing her eyes slowly.

**Jenn: For once, I actually had a comfortable night! I'm so glad we ditched that cave.**

"_It's morning~ Good morning~ Top of the morning~ Good morning to you~"_

Jenn nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Ella's loud singing.

**Jenn: O. M. G. how did Ai put up with that? **_**Every. Single. Morning?**_ **Note to self, make tranquilizer to make Ella sleep longer in the morning. –she writes this on a clipboard-**

When Jenn finally made her way up to the kitchen area of the Tower, she saw Patrick sulking and looking depressed. "What's wrong with you, Shakespeare? Not that I care about you, but I care about the morale of the team."

Patrick sighed. "I was just thinking of Ai."

Jenn rolled her eyes and walked past him. "You're always thinking of Ai. I think it's safe to say that we all wanted her on the team."

Ella started to sniffle. "I miss Ai too; she was such a wonderful person." Crystal patted Ella's shoulder gently, but when Ella started crying harder, she stopped and rolled her eyes.

**Crystal: Sorry, I'm not part of the Ai Fan Club. So why everyone's crying their eyes out is beyond me.**

**Rodney: I know that my lovely Jenn and I have been going very serious for a while now. Even when she hits me and tells me to keep a ten foot distance. She clearly doesn't want our love to get in the way of the game. But now that Crystal is back, I can't seem to keep my eyes off of her. Same could be said for Ella and Dawn. **

Patrick stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going Patrick? Don't you want some breakfast?" Ella asked innocently.

"I'm just going to the outhouse. I'll be right back."

When he got to the outhouse, he found that the door was locked, but only partway. Patrick groaned, he wasn't sure how long he could wait. He knocked gently. "Hey, whomever is in there, could you hurry up a bit? I _reallyreallyreally_ have to go!" The only reply he got was a loud snore. "Huh? Hello?" More snores were the response. Patrick sighed. Someone had fallen asleep on the pot. Now he'd have to go do his business in a bush or something. He turned to walk away, but then he turned back. That snore sounded so familiar. He knocked again. "Hello? I'm about to open the lock and let myself in." As expected, more snores were the replies. Patrick dug in his pocket and pulled out a pin and began to work at the lock.

**Ai: zzz… zzz… -she starts waking up as she hears the lock being picked- h-huh? What? Hey! Someone's in here! –the door opens and she gasps when she sees it's Patrick-**

Patrick and Ai stared at each other outside of the outhouse, both blushing. "Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry… I must have dozed off. I got barely any sleep last night and…"

"No no, don't you worry about it… I shouldn't have picked the lock… That was rude of me. AndI'lltotallyunderstandifyouneverwanttotalktomeagainand…"

Patrick was cut off by Ai's sudden kiss on the lips. She then winked at him. "Thanks for at least making sure I was alive in there. What would I give to be on your team right now instead of Realism." She started walking off towards the Tree House, leaving a very shocked Patrick behind.

But what both of them were unaware of was the fact that Courtney had seen everything.

**Courtney: It would figure! "I'm going to take a walk" she said. When in reality she was making a romantic alliance with the other team! –she grits her teeth- Oh, she is **_**so**_** going to get it!**

"_Good morning survivors! Meet me at the docks for today's challenge! And if you're late, you get to walk the plank! So hurry on over!"_

**Noah: Topher does a worse pirate routine than Chris did… I should probably wash my mouth with soap for saying that.**

* * *

At the docks, the two teams gathered and quickly noticed that in the waters were two boats. One was a wooden pirate ship. The wood was rotted and termites were poking out of little holes. The other boat had a large motor attached, but the motor looked old and ready to fall apart.

While they were waiting for Topher and Owen, Courtney stepped over to Ai. "I know your little secret with Patrick." she hissed. "You were a sitting duck the moment you joined this team, now we're just adding more wood to the fire to roast you."

"Wait, what secret?" Eva went over to Ai, snorting in her face. "You better not be up to something. Or I'll have something to say and do about it!"

"I'm not up to anything, I swear!" Ai protested, backing up slightly. Team Renaissance and the rest of Realism looked at her.

"We have no grounds on which to believe you." Courtney said, matter-of-factly. "You're nothing but bad luck, you mutant freak!"

A tear formed in the corner of Ai's eye. "All I did was kiss him…" she said meekly.

There was silence. Patrick then stepped in front of Ai protectively. "Okay you two, leave her alone. I have feelings for her, she has feelings for me, there's nothing unusual here. You'll have to find a ground to eliminate her on for something more serious than speculation or love."

**Ai: -she is blushing- I have that nice good feeling of butterflies in my stomach right now. The kind when your boyfriend gives you a bunch of flowers or a rare old book that you wanted. –she then frowned- Unfortunately that feeling is now overshadowed with gloom and dread caused by my teammates. –she sniffled a bit- Did Courtney really have to call me a mutant freak?**

The sound of popcorn being eaten got everyone's attention. Everyone turned around to see Owen and Topher on lounge chairs sharing popcorn. When they realized the two teams were staring at them, Topher quickly tossed away the popcorn and pushed away the lounge chair. "I truly enjoyed that. You gotta kiss guys with more questionable morals more often, Ai." Topher said.

Ai rolled her eyes and nervously stood next to her team.

"Alrighty, so Owen and I were talking future challenges. We decided that most typical topics were covered already on Total Drama. So we're starting to think outside of the box, make use of all the cardboard boxes we accumulated, and make more video-game themed challenges."

The two teams just stared at Topher, with crickets chirping.

"I know you're all overly excited about this, so we'll start this off going a bit in the Indie direction. Starting with a personal favorite, Shantae." Topher said, holding up a GameGuy box with the picture of what appeared to be a genie girl on the cover.

"Never heard of her." Noah muttered.

"And you call yourself a know-it-all? Shame on you. Okay, for those of you out of the loop, Shantae is a half-genie. Goes and explores dungeons, collects artifacts, saves the world. That kind of thing," Topher said.

"What does this have to do with our challenge? From what I saw on the hospital TV, they already explored caves and collected items." Crystal said. She made a pose. "I want to do something daring and exciting!"

"I'll tell you what this all has to do with the challenge. Team Renaissance, you guys get to play the role of the pirate queen, Risky Boots. So one of you ladies is going to have to change into this stylish Risky-themed pirate outfit." Topher said, tossing over a bag holding the costume. Jenn caught it and held it up.

"Not bad. I guess I'll wear it." Jenn said, fitting the large pirate hat on her head.

"Team Realism, you get the honor playing the good guys. So one of you fair ladies will wear this genie outfit." Topher then tossed over a bag, Courtney catching it.

She pulled it out of the bag and frowned. "I'm so not wearing this."

**Courtney: When I'm fully done on this show, I'm going to begin my campaign to run for president. The last thing I need is for some catty news reporter to pull up a picture of me wearing a skimpy top and opaque pants.**

Courtney handed the costume to Eva. Eva held it up and then flung it, landing on Noah's face. "Oh no, not again! I'm so not wearing a girl's outfit again!" Noah hissed and tossed it. Ai had fallen back to sleep at some point, so she didn't even notice it landed on her.

"Perfect, Ai can wear it." Samey said innocently.

"Yeah, provided she wakes up." Courtney hissed. She went over to Ai. "TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Ai cringed as she woke up. "No need to yell in my ear! What the…? What's with this costume? You guys want _me_ to wear _this_?" Courtney nodded, and Ai sighed. "Fine. Like I have a choice."

* * *

Once Jenn and Ai had put on their costumes, the two teams lined up by the boats marked with their team symbols.

"Alright, the goal of this water race is to reach first place, anything goes. Each boat has a weapon system, it's up to you if you'd rather slow down to fire a weapon or speed up and keep ahead by pure speed." Topher said.

Team Realism hurried onto the motor boat. Courtney quickly took control of the old motor, which coughed and spluttered. Ai, Ben, Samey, Eva and Noah lined the rest of the boat. Under the seats they found their weapons, which were slingshots and acorns.

Team Renaissance got onto the larger wooden ship, which rocked dangerously. Their weapon system consisted of pea-shooters. Jenn picked one up and then smashed it back down. "I'll man the sails. The rest of you, keep that other team from winning!" Jenn called out.

"Alright, ready… set… go!" Topher called out lazily. He then pulled out binoculars. "Hoist me up Owen. I _have_ to see what's going to happen with Team Realism."

Ai, Ben and Samey were sitting on one row (the one closest to Courtney). Ai pulled her cloak's hood over her head.

"So, um, you and Patrick huh?" Ben asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah… Are you going to call me a mutant freak over that too?" Ai asked, sounding bitter.

"N-no! Not at all!" Ben said quickly. "I just didn't expect anyone to see any good in him after all he tried to do last season."

Ai pulled her hood back and gave a small smile. "Sometimes you have to dig a little deeper to help bring out someone's goodness." She paused and suddenly pulled back at the slingshot, firing an acorn that made a hole in the wooden pirate boat. "Ah, so these do have some real firepower to them. Anyway, I'm happy for you too. You and her do well together."

"Less yakking, more shooting off those slingshots!" Courtney snapped. The motor was still making terrible grinding noises.

Ai just yawned.

On the wooden ship, the termites were starting to crawl all over Team Renaissance. Dawn was the only one who didn't seem to mind; but Crystal started shrieking. Jenn attempted to smash the bugs with her foot, but two more seemed to come back in its place. "Ugh, we can't win with termites all over us!" Jenn cried out. A termite got on her face and she screamed loudly. Team Realism's boat quickly took the lead.

"Yes! We're winning!" Courtney cried out.

"Until Ella starts her song." Ai said, yawning again. She was starting to nod off again. Ben elbowed her, waking her up.

Ella _did_ start singing and very quickly the termites started to gather around at her feet. She gave a look of discomfort, but her team gave her encouraging smiles to keep going.

"Great, any other piece of advice we should know about? They're catching up!" Samey called out, aiming and firing an acorn at the other ship but missing.

"Jenn's smart. She'll probably take aim at the motor before trying to knock the rest of us out." Ai said, pulling up her hood.

Sure enough, they heard "Ready? Aim! FIRE!" coming from the other ship. Courtney wailed as she was bombard with peas that splattered all over her face and clothing.

"Next round, they won't miss," Noah said darkly. "Can't you make this go any faster?"

"I can't make it go faster! We're lucky this thing moves at all!" Courtney hissed in reply. The motor seemed to cough in agreement.

"FIRE!" they heard Jenn call out. This time, the peas seemed to rain from everywhere. Most of it hit Courtney, but one pea-shooter managed to get Ai in the eyes and another one aimed at a vent in the motor. For a moment, the motor seemed unfazed. Then suddenly it coughed again, spluttered, and stopped all together.

Team Realism looked at each other in dismay as Team Renaissance suddenly took the lead. "Haha! Looks like we've won already!" Jenn called out.

"Can't we just fix the motor?" Samey asked.

"I can't believe _ONE LITTLE PEA_ is enough to stop this rust bucket!" Eva growled. "_IT'S TICKING ME OFF!_"

"Getting worked up about it isn't going to solve any of our problems." Samey said, keeping a level head. Courtney took the grating off of the vent and saw that everything inside the motor was old and rusty. A spider crawled past, paying her no mind. She quickly slammed the grating back.

"Nope, there's no way we can… huh?" Courtney paused as suddenly the motor started coughing again and suddenly the boat was rocketing off, coming right behind Team Renaissance's boat.

"We're catching up!" Ben said, optimistically.

"I can see the finish line!" Samey called out.

Team Realism's boat soon overtook the wooden ship, when suddenly the motor started coughing again and stopped dead, black smoke leaking everywhere from it.

"You have got to be kidding me! We're only three feet away from the finish line!" Courtney snapped, kicking the motor. The motor then fell apart into millions of tiny pieces.

Team Renaissance's boat passed by, full of cheers at the now secured victory.

"And Team Renaissance wins!" Topher announced. "Too bad for Team Realism; it's their first loss since voting off Sam. I wonder who it's going to be tonight." Topher ended that with a snigger.

Ai gulped. She could feel Courtney staring into her.

**Ai: But I was actually a productive person on this team! Actually, they have no reason to pick me today. They should kick off someone else, like Eva. She's a perfect threat when there are no more teams left.**

**Jenn: Poor poor Ai. I nearly did make my team lose on purpose for her sake. Nearly. My own victory tastes sweeter. No offense, Ai, should you happen to see this later on.**

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, Team Renaissance was greeted to a large spread of Chinese food. On the right side of Topher. Everyone dug right into it, all of their bodies craving the nourishment. Patrick, however, refrained from eating.

**Patrick: I refuse to eat right now. It wouldn't be right to stuff my face while my girlfriend got nothing. –he grins- I can't believe I can officially say that right now.**

Team Realism sat in the center. Ai, being the outcast, sat towards the edge of the group, more or less on her own. The left side of the campgrounds was empty, but seats were still set up.

"Well, Team Realism. It's time to get in tune with reality. One of you is going to have to go home." Topher said, holding up the Mardi Gras necklaces.

"I'm sure the votes were quite unanimous on that." Courtney said smugly.

"Not as unanimous as you might think, actually. You, Eva and Samey voted for Ai." He tossed Samey a gold necklace, Eva a silver one, and Courtney a red necklace. "Noah and Ben voted for Courtney, and Ai voted for Eva. So, with three votes against her, Ai, your time has come."

"Wait, what?! Ben and Noah voted _for me?!_" Courtney cried out. She then glared daggers at Ai. "This is all your fault! You influenced them!"

"I didn't do anything!" Ai hissed. "Just let me go home with some dignity, alright? I'm out of your hairs now." She then turned to Ben. "Thanks for not voting for me."

He gave a half-smile. "That's what friends are for."

She then went over to Team Renaissance. Ella was crying and hugged her. Ai gave a sad smile and hugged Ella back. "I'll miss you a lot, Ella. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you."

Ella wiped her eyes. "Oh, you were the best friend I could have ever asked for!"

She went to Jenn, and they shook hands. "I'm afraid this is the end for me." Ai said.

"Ah well. Once this show is over, we can restart our alliance and start plotting world domination. So all is not lost." Jenn said.

She then went over to Patrick and a tear formed in her eye. "And I have to thank _you_, Patrick, for helping me open my heart up again."

The two of them embraced and they were leaning in for a kiss when Topher suddenly pulled Ai back. "There's no kissing! It's time for the Wheel of Elimination!"

Ai sighed and pulled the hood over her head. She then spun the wheel that was next to Owen. It landed on an icon of the whirlpool. "Great. Looks like I won't miss out on last season's ejection after all." Ai said. "I hope this cloak is waterproof."

"It is! I made sure when I got it for you!" Patrick called out.

Ai looked up at him, the hood falling off of her face. "Wait… _You_ were the secret admirer who sent me all sorts of things last year?"

Patrick blushed. "Yeah… I would have given them all to you in person, but I wasn't sure if you would have accepted them from a Total Drama villain."

Ai was about to respond, when Topher cut her off. "Enough gabbing. Ai, the game of Total Drama may be over for you, but the fate of the show still rests in your mutant hands. From now on, you'll be joining us at every elimination as part of the jury. It'll be your job to eventually figure out who is going to win the one million big ones!"

"Wait, you mean I can't just go home and sulk? I have to stay involved on this show? Nooooooo!" Ai cried out.

After a quick camera flash, she was standing at the docks and looked down at the whirlpool. "Well, here goes nothing." she said and she jumped in, screaming, and soon disappeared from sight.

"And that's today's episode! Tune in next time for even more Team Realism drama and more on Total Drama Generations!" Topher announced.

**Courtney: After what I have learned in today's elimination ceremony, I can only say one thing. Those two boys better brace themselves, because winter is coming!**

There was a lot of static and the sound of a cold wind howling. The camera went black.

* * *

**A/N: And there went my longest running character, but she had to go at some point right? Anyway, look forward to ep 13 in a week or so. Love, PrincessPrimeroseChekov**


	16. Bonus Clip

**Bonus clip:**

Ai burst out of the whirlpool and landed on a hard metal surface. She pulled off her sopping wet cloak and looked around.

"Where am I? A sewer? It would figure," Ai hissed as she squeezed her cloak. She then noticed a piece of paper taped to the wall. It had an arrow pointing to a stairway nearby. Ai shrugged and went up, lifting the manhole cover. As she came to the surface she gasped. "What? No way!"

She had surfaced at a giant castle of some sort. She grinned and laughed. "Awesome, I get to have this whole place to myself!"

"Not quite." came a familiar voice.

Ai gasped again. It was Chris McLean.

"That's right, welcome to my nice little tiny house. You'll be spending the rest of the Total Drama season here, while you serve as a judge. With me and Chef!"

Ai groaned. "I knew it was too good to be true…"

* * *

**A/N: Was meant to be Staci's reject audition, but I felt like writing more Ai. Hoping to have ep 13 up before the 8th of September. Love, PrincessPrimeroseChekov**


	17. 13: Revenge of the Spider-Izzy

**AN: Sorry for the very long delay! Life has been very busy (and also suffered with a lot of depression). Anyway, the wait is over, here is ep 13. Ep 14 should be up in a few weeks, along with updates to other stories.**

* * *

Episode 13: Revenge of the Spider-Izzy

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Ella, Dawn, Crystal, Patrick, Rodney  
Team Realism: Courtney, Eva, Samey, Ben, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal, Dakota, Phillip, Leonard  
Returned: Crystal  
Post-Merge Elimination: Ai

* * *

The sun was high above Pahkitew Island, its rays blaring down upon it. The camera panned down to the Tree House as Samey stepped out onto the balcony. Immediately, her blonde hair started to puff out and became wild. She groaned. "Why is it so hot and humid? Just yesterday we were freezing and trying to keep warm!"

Unknown to her, in the computerized underground of the island, Topher was laughing as he watched Samey struggling to fix her hair and failing. Owen stood behind him and looked confused. "Um… remind me again why we are down here tampering with the weather controls?" he asked.

Topher frowned and quickly turned around. "_Because_, Owen, we can and we should take full advantage of it. Think of it this way, we _are_ on a remote island right near frigid Canada. When was the last time we ever felt a tropical heat wave?" Topher turned back to the motherboard computer. "But that's only a small reason we are down here. Remember last season, with that fancy hotel Chris had put up and then destroyed?"

"I think so?" Owen replied, sounding unsure.

"We're going to use it for today's challenge." Topher tapped a few keys and the screen changed over to the crossroads, now replacing the pathway with a large glistening building.

"Wait, what about the other challenge we had planned?" Owen gasped, holding a witch's hat and black robe. "I memorized my lines and everything!"

Topher sighed and turned back to him again. "Yeah, and I also got a call from the producers saying we'd get a lawsuit for the _Mythical Beasts and How to Slay Them_ challenge."

Owen sighed. "Okay, so fancy hotel building it is."

* * *

After the opening credits, the camera panned around the island, which was currently sweltering in the tropical heat. Inside the Wizard Tower, Ella was tip toeing her way down to the basement level. She had changed from her usual pink princess dress to a light green top with a white skirt that looked like lily flower petals and pale green gloves. "Oh Jenn?~ Jenn!~ It's time for breakfast!" Ella sang out as she reached the bottom of the stairwell.

But to her surprise, Jenn was not there. In fact, apart from Jenn's sleeping bag, the room was shockingly empty. All of her science equipment was gone. "Jenn? Where did you go?" Ella called out, cautiously stepping into the room. She stepped on top of Jenn's sleeping bag and suddenly felt a bit of give, as if there was a hole in the floor. "Curiouser and curiouser." Ella said to herself, moving the stuff aside, revealing a hole in the floor and a stairway down into the darkness.

"…I shouldn't do this. It'll only lead to trouble. But I simply must find out what Jenn is doing sleeping over a hole in the floor!" Ella said bravely, cautiously stepping into the darkness.

It wasn't too long before she reached bottom, stepping into a tiny little room. Jenn had her back towards Ella, her long dark hair pulled up into a tight ponytail with a red ribbon, instead of having it loose as usual. "Jenn?" Ella piped up softly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable being in here; the room looked like a converted storage closet. Jenn did not answer nor make any movements. Ella started to think that Jenn had not heard her.

Jenn suddenly turned on her heels and glared at Ella. "How did you find this room?"

"Oh, well, I was looking for you and I stepped on your sleeping bag and…"

"Whatever. I don't care how you found it. This is my secret place!" Jenn yelled, pointing to the staircase. Ella sighed and started to go back, but Jenn spoke up again. "Wait, something just occurred to me. Come back down."

Ella blinked and went over to where Jenn motioned. "This room was probably once an old storage closet that Chris and Topher forgot that they even had. It's perfect for my newest design: The Drama Killer."

Ella gave a blank stare. "The Drama Killer?"

"That's right. It's something that will end the drama on this television show… for me anyway." Jenn said, almost to herself, and she gave a smile with a vacant stare. She snapped back to reality as Ella leaned over her shoulder to look at the blueprint on the table. She gently pushed Ella back into place. "But I've said too much already. You have to now swear to me that you will never tell anyone what you have seen or heard here."

"Oh, you can count on me! I would never tell a secret!" Ella said, smiling innocently.

"Good. Be sure to keep it that way, or else you'll be my first test subject." Jenn said, turning back to her worktable and mixing some glowing chemicals together.

**Ella: So I have no idea what just happened, but I'm pretty sure it's no good. Oh well! A promise is a promise.**

**Jenn: Geez, of all people to find out about what I'm up to, it had to be Ella. She would make a lousy test subject for my plans. I need someone with a few more ounces of brains and less innocence. Someone who is very easy to manipulate, but yet very loyal to a certain cause. But where am I going to find someone like that on **_**this**_** team?**

* * *

Meantime at the Tree House, Samey had finally managed to fix her hair and she stepped back out onto the balcony. Courtney and Eva were on one side, glaring daggers at each other as they ate their breakfast, Ben and Noah on the other side eating as well. Samey sighed.

**Samey: To put it mildly, things are not going so well after Courtney found out that Ben and Noah betrayed her at the campfire ceremony. I mean, I don't think that much of Ai, but I don't think that this is worth dividing up over either.**

Samey started to walk towards Ben and Noah's side when Courtney suddenly called out. "Oh no you don't! If you go over to _their_ side, I'll personally guarantee you will be the next one voted out."

"Y-yeah but…" Samey started.

"No buts! You're either with me or against me." Courtney hissed before Eva elbowed her hard. "Ow! What was that for Eva?"

"She's either with _us_ or against _us_. Don't you dare underestimate me you scrawny shrimp!" Eva replied.

"And on what regards do you have to call _me_ scrawny?" Courtney snapped back.

Samey sighed and while the two girls were arguing, she slipped over to her boyfriend and Noah. "I can't believe that things have gotten this intense around here."

"I imagine it's only going to get worse as the day goes on." Noah said.

"Hopefully we start winning some challenges, or else we'll suffer the fate of the Fairytale Curse." Ben said bitterly.

"There's no such thing as curses or jinxes." Noah said. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Wait, what's the Fairytale Curse?" Samey asked.

"Well, except for Ella and Dawn, all of Team Fairytale is gone already. They had a bad losing streak." Ben replied.

"_Good morning campers! Get your coconuts down to the crossroads and we can start today's challenge!"_ Topher's voice broke out on the PA.

Noah sighed. "Another day, another headache."

* * *

The two teams arrived at where the crossroads should have been, all in shock at the sight of the fancy high-tech building before them. "Why does _this _seem familiar?" Crystal asked.

"That's because it _is_ familiar. It's that stupid hotel from last season, only more renovated." Jenn replied sounding bored and disinterested.

"I don't care what the stupid challenge is." Patrick growled, pointing at Team Realism suddenly. "I can't stand to look at them. They stole Ai from us and then they got rid of her for basically no reason!"

Jenn raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, Romeo. Save that energy for whatever this forsaken challenge is."

**Jenn: Hmm… Maybe I was wrong about not finding what I needed here. I think I got the perfect test subject right here.**

Topher and Owen came out of the hotel entrance; Owen was dressed as a bellboy and pushing a luggage cart with Topher hitching a ride on it. "Welcome to your next challenge! After much consideration and lawsuit threats, we decided to compromise ideas. Your challenge is to scale this luxurious tower and find puzzle pieces of a mythological beast. Team Realism, you're hunting for the unicorn puzzle pieces, and Team Reniassance, you're hunting for the hippopotamus pieces."

"Uh, a hippopotamus is a real life animal." Jenn snapped.

"I think Topher meant to say a hippogriph." Ella interjected brightly.

"Nope, I meant exactly what I said. A hippopotamus. I never seen one in real life, therefore I consider them mythological." Topher said with an almost sense of pride in his voice.

**Jenn: -she facepalms- **

"Who cares if he's seen a hippo or not? Let's just get this challenge over with and win!" Courtney said, aiming for the doors.

"Not so fast! Since Team Realism is short one player, someone on Team Renaissance is going to have to sit this challenge out." Topher said. The team looked at Ella and she nodded and went to the side. "Also, I should warn you about this hotel. I can't outright say there are ghosts or anything of that nature inside, but there is _something_ inside that is scaring the interns away. So good luck and don't die."

The two teams hurried inside, Team Renaissance overtaking Team Realism very quickly. "Into the elevator! We'll go from the top down!" Jenn cried out, urgently pushing the button to go up.

"Oh no you don't!" Courtney cried out, tackling Jenn aside. The elevator door opened and Courtney jumped in, holding the door for the rest of her team. "Come on, come on!"

"No way are you guys getting away with that!" Crystal said, pushing Ben aside and leaping in, Patrick hot on her heels.

"Wait!" Ben cried out, but too late, the elevator door shut leaving him, Jenn, Dawn and Rodney behind.

"Ugh, those two _idiots!_ They always let their emotions get the better of them, especially their anger!" Jenn snapped, kicking the shaft door in frustration.

"So now what do we do?" Rodney asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We go and start the challenge without them!" Jenn replied, running up the marble staircase. "We'll start from the bottom and work our way up."

Rodney followed after her. Dawn looked above to the upper floors. "Something wrong, Dawn?" Ben asked.

"I sense great danger up above us. Perhaps it is best if you wait down here." Dawn said, making her way up the stairs.

"Ugh, no way I can hang out down here and do nothing! Besides, the only real danger is angry Courtney and Eva." Ben said, following after her.

Meantime, the over-crowded elevator slowly made its way to the top floor. Samey was looking around as best she could, trying to see if Ben had managed to make it on. She felt her heart sink to see that he had not. Crystal and Courtney were glaring daggers at each other. The only thing to break the thick silence was the elevator music.

Once it reached the rooftop, everyone gasped at the view. This time around, the hotel was a lot taller, and they could view the whole island very well from up here and over the waters that surrounded it. Unfortunately, it was very foggy around the water, so it was hard to see what was around the island itself.

Courtney quickly regained her senses. "Well, this has been lovely and all, but we have a challenge to win!" She looked over at Crystal and went up behind her. "Have a nice trip!"

"Wait, what are you talking ab…" Crystal was quickly cut short and Courtney pushed her over the edge of the building. Crystal screamed loudly as she rocketed towards the hotel, and she plunged in with a huge splash.

She resurfaced and spit some water out. "Oh, this isn't over you Type A! This is only the beginning! I'll personally see to it that… Huh?"

Suddenly Courtney was screaming and crash landed into the water next to her. Crystal looked up to see Patrick wave at her and she gave a thumbs-up in thanks.

"I can now see why Ai and Patrick were made for each other. Both are untrustworthy little weasels!" Courtney hissed.

**Courtney: To his credit, I never once considered Patrick to be a true threat. I can now see that was a big mistake.**

Meantime, the small group of Team Renaissance was now searching around the third floor of the building, having come up with nothing on the second. Ben had tagged along; Jenn had yet to send him away so he just considered it a small blessing.

"Anything?" Rodney asked, as he finished looking under a large sofa.

"Nothing yet." Jenn replied, looking behind a picture frame. "We don't even know how many pieces we're supposed to be looking for either."

"I think I may have found something." Ben said, as he dug through a garbage can. "A switch? I guess I'll flip it."

"Wait, don't!" Dawn cried out, but it was too late. Ben had already flipped the switch. Nothing had happened.

"What's the matter?" Rodney asked.

"That garbage can was loaded with negative energy." she replied.

Jenn just scoffed and looked into the can. "I'll admit it's an odd place to hide a switch but nothing happened so I'm not going to worry about it. Come on, onto the next floor."

**Dawn: Mark my words, something terrible will happen. I can just sense it. **

On the next floor, there were two glass display cases in the center of the room. "The puzzle pieces!" Rodney cried out, and was just about to make a move for it, when Jenn grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Rodney looked at her, blushing red. In his vision, Jenn was surrounded by a ring of beautiful roses and angels. She was saying something, but he couldn't really hear her.

"…Are you stupid or what? This is an obvious trap! They are just conveniently sitting there, waiting for us to take them!" Jenn was saying.

"Or maybe that switch I flipped turned off the trap." Ben said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Could be." Jenn shrugged, letting go of Rodney. "Don't be so reckless next time!" she hissed at him.

Rodney just meekly nodded.

**Rodney: I learned in my relationship with Jenn it's just easier to nod my head and go along with what she says. I'd rather hear her beautiful voice do all the talking anyway. I'm so lucky that we are very serious about our relationship and we don't let it affect the game. I bet she gushes about me all of the time in the confessional, though.**

**Jenn: So yeah, Rodney is a total idiot and I say we should get rid of him at first chance.**

Dawn took a small pebble out of her pocket and tossed it towards the center of the room. Nothing happened.

"Good enough for me." Jenn said, carefully stepping out and made her way to the display cases. She picked up the one for the hippopotamus piece and quickly slipped it out and tucked it into her pocket. She then made her way back.

"W-wait, what about my piece?" Ben gasped.

"I'm being nice and letting you tag along with us, but that doesn't mean I'm going to help you with the challenge. Go get it yourself, horse boy." Jenn said turning to go up to the fifth floor.

"Sorry man." Rodney said, following after her.

**Ben: I would have given Jenn her puzzle piece if I had gone out first! Geez, some people are so rude.**

Dawn lingered for a moment before she hurried after the rest of her team, leaving Ben alone. He sighed and cautiously walked for his puzzle piece; at the very least, no one would be able to fault him for not getting any pieces.

He successfully got his piece when he heard a noise, like something softly dropping from the ceiling behind him. He froze in his tracks and slowly turned around. There wasn't anything there; everything was just as he left it. "Must be my nerves bothering me," He said to himself.

As he made his way up to the next floor, he couldn't help but feeling that something was not only watching him, but following him as well.

By now, on the upper levels, Samey, Eva, Noah and Patrick had gathered up a few pieces. Team Realism had gathered three pieces and Patrick had gotten two for his team. Patrick remained silent as he followed them downstairs, but he watched their every movement carefully.

"I hope Courtney will be okay." Samey finally said, breaking the silence.

"Why? Do you actually _want_ her to stick around?" Noah replied, letting out a sigh. "There's no room for compassion in this game, especially towards nutjobs like her."

"But imagine all the complaining we're going to hear if she broke her arm or something?" Samey asked softly.

"I say _you_ deserve to be pushed off the building too." Patrick said, pushing Samey aside as he got ahead of Team Realism. "You voted Ai out, and I can't find room to forgive you!"

"What's his problem?" Samey snapped as Patrick hurried ahead of them.

"A broken and lonely heart." Eva said. Noah and Samey looked at her, shocked at the lack of anger in her voice. "I know how he feels." Noah and Samey raised their eyebrows and then looked at each other, shrugging. They didn't think now was the time to ask Eva what she meant by that.

Down on the seventh floor, Ben still had not managed to catch up to the rest of Team Renaissance; he was taking every step with caution. He still had the feeling that he was being followed by something. The second hippopotamus puzzle piece was in the center of the room. This room only had one pedestal, so there had been no puzzle piece for Jenn to take.

The room was dark, the only light being the spotlight on the puzzle piece. At the edge of the light, Ben could barely make out shapes of the furniture. Ben sneezed. It was so dusty in here. He crept towards the puzzle piece and as he was about three feet away, he heard _something_ drop to the floor. "H-hello? Is someone there?" He asked.

There was the sound of soft breathing for reply, but that was about it. Ben took another step forward, and suddenly he felt himself being grabbed by the arm. He screamed and roughly pulled out of whatever was grasping him. He turned around, and whatever it was that had grabbed him was gone. He sighed and turned back towards the puzzle piece, only to see…

"_Izzy_?! What are you doing here?" Ben gasped.

"You rang!"Izzy replied, giggling. "You flipped the lucky-ducky switch and my rubber duck rang and so I came!"

Ben blinked. "So uh, is this your new home now or something? I'm sure Owen would like to see you again, now that we know you are here..."

"Ah-haha! Big O! I'm sure Izzy would love to know how he's doing! She talks about him a lot. _Spider_ Izzy couldn't care about Big O."

Ben gulped. Izzy was looking at him like Owen looked at a snack. "So, uh, care to help me with the rest of the challenge?" Ben asked, attempting to get her mind on something else.

"Yup, I do care. _You rang_, so you must be my lunch." Izzy said, giggling and suddenly tied Ben up with spider webbing.

Ben started to scream, but Izzy webbed his mouth shut and she grabbed him like nothing, and disappeared, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Crystal and Courtney had made no progress to catch up whatsoever. The two girls were so angry with each other that they had started wrestling and fighting along the edge of the hotel pool. "I had nothing against you, why did you push me?!" Crystal growled, currently on top of Courtney and forcing her into submission.

Courtney then reached up and bit Crystal's arm, forcing her to let go. "I'll do whatever it takes to win! I dethroned Ai, and I'll eliminate the rest of Team Renaissance too! I'm a CIT and…"

"Oh, shut up!" Crystal snapped, before the two girls started clawing each other.

From the bushes, Topher was watching the fight with binoculars. "I can totally see why Josh is into catfights, this is awesome!"

Owen peeked into part of the binoculars and he gave a snorting laugh. "Yeah, I guess I can see it. Izzy would have enjoyed wrestling, but only with something that could probably kill her."

Topher looked at Owen and blinked. It was the first time in a long time that Owen had mentioned his ex-girlfriend. "Have you and her been able to work anything out?"

Owen sighed. "No. I think the Izzy we all know is long gone. Spider-Izzy is only interested in whatever it is that spiders like."

Topher nodded. "I'm sorry."

Owen didn't answer, and the two resumed watching the catfight again.

* * *

It was around the eleventh floor that Jenn and Patrick literally ran into each other. "Finally! There you are!" Jenn hissed, pushing her glasses back into place. "Where is Crystal?"

"Courtney pushed her off the roof. I pushed Courtney off the roof too, so I haven't seen either of them since." Patrick said, offering a hand to help Jenn up. Jenn swatted it aside and got herself up. Patrick then held up his puzzle pieces and Jenn held up the four that she had found.

They put the pieces onto a table and Dawn very quickly assembled the puzzle, revealing a unicorn picture. "We've won!" Rodney cried out excitedly. Grabbing back the pieces, they pushed for the elevator to take them down to the lobby.

When the elevator arrived they gasped. There was Ben, looking pretty beat up and all trapped in webbing. He groaned and tried to sit up, but couldn't. Team Renaissance just looked at each other.

* * *

The sun was finally starting to set when the challenge was finally declared over. Crystal and Courtney were scratched and their hair was ruffled up and out of place. "Well well well, I see you guys had a very exciting day! Team Realism, we have a date tonight so we can send someone home… _again._" Topher snickered and he and Owen went off to their private camp.

Samey and Noah helped Ben out of the webbing and back to the Tree House. He looked behind him at the hotel. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Izzy on the roof with a sword in her mouth. He blinked. He might have been wrong, but he could have sworn he saw a few spiders of varying sizes by her side.

"What's wrong Ben?" Samey asked, noticing him looking at the hotel. She looked at the roof; there was nothing there. Izzy had already gone.

"N-nothing I guess. I'm just feeling worn out." Ben sighed.

Once night had fallen, the two teams had gathered at the campfire. In the spot where Team Fairytale would have been sitting, everyone was shocked to see that Ai was sitting there, still wearing her cloak but with the hood pulled down. Patrick hurried over to see her, only to be pushed aside by Ella who hugged her tightly.

"Oh Ai, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Ella said.

Ai hugged her back for a second before she pulled away. "Nice to see you too Ella." She looked over at Patrick and was about to speak, but Topher cleared his throat.

"_If_ we can get things started," he said, giving Patrick and Ella and dirty look. They went back to their places, eating pizza with the rest of their team. Topher turned back to Team Realism. "So, it seems the Fairytale Curse is starting to take hold of Team Realism."

"There's no such thing as a curse, only inept teammates." Courtney hissed, glaring at Ben.

"Coming from the one who contributed _nothing_ towards today's challenge." Noah snapped back at her, glaring.

"I'm _still_ not talking to you." Courtney said, looking away from him.

Topher cleared his throat. "While I appreciate the fighting, I have to keep this show moving. So, here's your necklaces."

Samey was tossed a gold necklace, Noah was tossed silver, Eva was tossed blue. Courtney finally realized that she was in danger and gasped. Ben bit his lip, he had expected this. He just hoped his contribution to the challenge would save him.

Topher held up a red necklace. First he seemed to aim it at Ben, then at Courtney. The two started sweating and Courtney leaned forward in anticipation. Topher twirled the necklace around his finger, as if still making up his mind. Ben and Samey held hands now.

Finally, he tossed the necklace and it landed on Courtney's lap. Courtney jumped up. "YES!"

Ben sighed and looked at Samey and then at Noah. Noah couldn't meet Ben's look and he looked away. Ben then turned back to Samey and the two kissed quickly before Owen pulled out the Wheel of Elimination. Owen spun the wheel and it landed on the catapult. Ben groaned. "Figures, as if I didn't scream enough today."

After a quick camera flash, Ben was sitting in the catapult, giving Samey an optimistic smile. He was then flung into the night sky, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Shortly after he was flung, Topher pushed Ai into the catapult. She gave a look of shock and surprise. "Just so you don't feel left out!" Topher said innocently, before he flung her as well. Ai screamed, her cloak suddenly fluttering down onto the dock, right by Samey's feet. Samey looked at the night sky and she let out a sad sigh. A cold wind fluttered, a sudden relief from the oppressive heat. As the others made their way back to their shelters, Samey then picked up cloak and put it on, pulling the hood up. It was warm, but a gentle warmth. Samey gave a small smile.

**Noah: Yes, I voted for Ben. If you're watching this, I'm sorry man. Trust me, you'll probably thank me for this later.**

**Courtney: It has come to my attention that **_**Samey**_** voted against me. Noah has redeemed himself, but now I have to work to eliminate the true traitor on this team. No matter what the cost, I will make the perfect team!**


	18. 14: Chef's Kitchen

**A/N: It's been far too long... again. Real life keeps getting in the way. I'm sorry. Anyway, this was a fairly fun episode to write and it got me watching the tiniest bit of Hell's Kitchen. Okay, enjoy.**

Episode 14: Chef's Kitchen

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Ella, Dawn, Crystal, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Courtney, Eva, Samey, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal, Dakota, Phillip, Leonard

Returned: Crystal

Post-Merge Elimination: Ai, Ben

* * *

_The battlefield was a mess; bodies of soldiers from both side littered the ground, some were silent with vacant stares. Others were moaning loudly and incoherently; it would not be long before they gave in to fate. But all were a bloody mess. _

_Eva had been shot, but she was lucky it had been a slight graze on her face. The only reason she was not up and shooting back at the enemy was because she had tripped and landed hard on her strong arm, breaking it, making it useless to her now. Her uniform was dusty and smeared with some blood._

_"__Aiden, get down!" another voice cried out to her. Aiden was the name Eva had gone under; females were not allowed in combat, after all. _

_Eva ducked, the minute bullets missing her barely. "Jamie, we have to retreat! There are only six of us left…!"_

_"__Negative that! We're going to avenge the brave men we lost!" Jamie had short hair that was spiked at the bottom, and was by far the most dirty and bloody on the field. Jamie had already narrowly escaped being shot while the two soldiers next to him had gotten shot earlier, one in the jugular, one in the heart. Eva held her breath, she knew Jamie would not be so lucky twice…_

_Jamie got up, rifle in hand and charged onto the center of the battlefield. "I'll never forgive you for starting this war! I'll make you pay in full! I show no mercy, and I take no prisoners!"_

_Eva jumped up, reaching out to grab Jamie but it was too late. She could now see an enemy soldier aiming a gun in Jamie's direction. "Wait! Jamie, you fool, don't do it! Jamie come back! Jamie!" Eva cried._

_Bang._

* * *

"Jamie! Jamie, please hang on! I'll save you!" Eva was crying out, tossing and turning violently in her bunk.

Samey, who was wearing Ai's cloak still, went over and started shaking Eva, trying to wake her up."Eva, Eva, wake up! It's only a dream! Eva!"

"Jamie…" Eva sat up and grabbed Samey hard by the shoulders. Courtney jumped down from her bunk and sat at Eva's other side.

"Eva, calm down! It's only me and Samey!"

Eva suddenly opened her eyes, tears flowing from them. She then realized what she was doing to Samey, and she quickly let go. "Oh… Samey… Courtney… it was all a dream… Just a dream…"

"Are you okay Eva?" Samey asked. Eva brought her knees up and she curled up hugging them.

"No… It's been years but… I saw Jamie for the first time in forever…" Eva whispered.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard all the screaming…" Noah had stuck his head in from the other room, and broke off at the sight of Eva crying. "Eva, what's going on?"

Eva sighed and uncurled. She looked at her three teammates and then back down at her feet. "There's something I have to say, and I'm only going to say this once, so listen up.

"I don't know how much you guys actually know about me. I came from a small town in Poland; you'll never find it on a map. Anyway, my father was involved in military activities. He was a General and shockingly enough, it seemed like he was home more often than he was not. Whenever he was home, he would give me intense physical training; by the time I was three, I could do 100 sit-ups and not break a sweat. He was proud of me and encouraged me to be the perfect soldier I could be. I never wanted to let Pops down.

"My mother, on the other hand, was a drinker. She was always claiming it helped calmed her nerves because she worried about Pops so much. Whenever he wasn't around, she was short of being catatonic. Flinging beer bottles, sometimes she'd fling a knife if she could get her hands around one. Finally, when I was thirteen, I had enough. I wasn't…. as well endowed…." Eva paused and motioned to her chest, "back then, so it was easy enough to just cut my hair short and go under a fake name. I called myself Aiden.

"I went to sign up with the Polish Army. I was nearly cast away too, because I looked too young. They didn't believe that I was an adult. But my Pops happened to be on duty at that time, and he saw it was me. I was afraid that he would send me home, but instead he told them he would personally look out for me. He was proud of me for giving my life to my country. I told him about Ma, but he had nothing to say to that.

"Anyway, to cut the story down a bit, things were fine because I was stronger than any of the older guys. They learned quite quickly not to mess with me. I shared a room with three other guys, including one who would change my life forever."

"Jamie?" Samey interrupted.

Eva nodded. "Jamie was attractive. Jamie was assertive, and got stuff done. Jamie was a rank above me and pushed everyone, especially me, to bring out their 110%. It wasn't long before I…"

An air horn blared off, causing everyone to cover their ears for a few seconds. "RISE AND SHINE MAGGOTS! GET OVER TO THE CAMPFIRE GROUNDS IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Chef?!" everyone cried out, and they hurried outside to see that, sure enough, there was Chef Hatchet, with Owen and Topher nervously shaking behind him as they carried duffel bags that served as Chef's luggage.

"Did I mumble or something? GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE CAMPFIRE GROUNDS PRONTO!" Chef yelled out.

With much grumbling, the team went to get dressed. Eva lingered for a moment, giving Chef a dirty look before stomping off to get changed. Samey put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

"It's none of your concern!" Eva snapped at her. Samey backed off, and Eva let out a disgusted sigh. "Whatever. I'm not going to let a tiny moment of weakness get the better of me. The only thing _you_ should concern yourself with is winning today."

Samey, unsure of what else to say, just nodded.

"Oh, and ditch that cloak, would you? Before you-know-who raises a fuss over it," Eva said, going back inside.

Samey slipped the cloak off. So far, apart from helping to comfort Eva, Courtney hadn't said a word to her, not even about the cloak. Samey decided not to push luck any further and she tucked it away among her luggage.

* * *

Five minutes later, both teams were at the campfire grounds. Team Renaissance looked about as exhausted and tired as Team Realism; the exceptions being Dawn and Ella. Ella had once again changed outfits, this one being similar now to Snow White.

Chef then approached the group, with Topher and Owen in tow with his luggage still.

"What does he have in here? Boulders?!" Topher groaned to Owen. "I mean, I'm sweating so much that I'm starting to ruin this outfit! Not to mention what my hair must be like… My poor stylist will flip…"

"You have… no idea…" Owen panted, in even worse shape than Topher. The big guy looked like he was about ready to fall over at any given moment.

Chef stopped suddenly, causing Topher and Owen to bump into the back of him. Chef turned. "Oh. I kinda forgot that you were still dragging all that along with you. At ease, men."

"Finally!" Owen cried out as he dropped the duffel bag, creating a minor impact on the ground. Topher did the same.

"Um…" Ella started to raise her hand to ask a question.

"Did I give you permission to speak? 'Cause I don't remember giving anyone permission to speak!" Chef snapped.

Ella quickly lowered her hand and shook her head no.

"Alright, Chris and I decided to see how you good for nothing maggots were holding up on the island. Y'all are alive, that's a good start at least." Chef said, opening one of the duffel bags and pulling out a long sharp butcher's knife. A few of the contestants gulped at the sight of how sharp it was.

"Now I know that most of y'all don't know the true meaning of hard work and survival in life and you probably depend on mommy and daddy to clean, do your laundry and cook your three meals a day." Chef paused and reached into the duffel bag again, pulling out a pair of tongs which he tossed to Rodney. "My momma would be so disappointed in you lot. Lazy slackers."

The teams were silent, only Eva and Jenn looked unfazed by Chef's rant and insults. Chef then tossed a pot to Courtney, a whisk to Samey, and a blender to Ella.

"Now I don't know how well your tiny brains remember things, but I got a restaurant I run on the side, Chef's Road-Kill Café. And as a one-day only promotional stunt, I've invited some high-class people to come here and enjoy dinner in the moonlight. And you guys are gonna learn how to cook and prepare meals worthy of them! Whichever team does the better job is safe for another day. But whichever team screws up…" Chef, standing by the podium where Topher usually would announce the losers, smashed his sharp knife through it, cutting it cleanly in half. "…Will face the chopping block."

Everyone gulped and nodded.

"Alright, part one of your challenge. Each person will prepare for me the best dish that they can. I don't care what it is, soup, salad, road carcass… So long as I can stomach it, you'll be in good shape," Chef said, and then he pointed towards a building that was on the field next to the campfire grounds. The two teams quickly hurried inside.

**Jenn: So far, this sucks. I don't know a darn thing about cooking! I never had a need to. I would just go to the campus dining hall to get food, or Ai would sometimes cook a meal. I really hate you for taking Ai away from Team Renaissance, Topher!**

**Eva: After the events of this morning, I don't mind having this kind of challenge. My therapist always did tell me to try to do some quiet work after having any flashbacks…**

* * *

The building, as expected, was a kitchen. What was unexpected was how high-end the kitchen looked. "For once on this show, I'm actually impressed with something," Noah said.

As the teams spread out and looked in awe around them (except for Eva, who just stayed close to Samey and Noah), Chef walked in from the back of the room. "WHY ARE YOU ALL WASTING TIME LIKE A BUNCH OF CHICKENS? GO MAKE SOME USE OF YOURSELVES!" he roared at them, and the teams scurried over to opposite ends of the kitchen.

"Well, uh, first things first. We actually need food to cook," Crystal said, pinning her hair up. She tossed a scrunchie to Jenn and was just about to toss one to Dawn, but paused. "Dawn, where did you get that lettuce from?"

"Hm? Oh, I just found it in one of the refrigerated drawers," Dawn said, emptying a bag of lettuce and mixed greens into a large mixing bowl.

**Crystal: What is with that girl? She's a real creep. I know that ****_I_**** didn't see her go off and open any drawers.**

**Dawn: I sense that Crystal's negative energy grows with each and every passing day. This show has had a bad influence on her, and her willingness to work with her team.**

On the other side of the kitchen, Samey quickly scurried around, grabbing any ingredients she found: a bottle of olive oil, a can of tomato sauce, a refrigerated drawer with some chop meat, some pasta noodles, etc. Courtney didn't say anything but watched her suspiciously. Noah just ignored the both of them and opened up the large refrigerator to see what was available. Eva went next to him and grabbed an oversized chunk of beef.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "That just seems so typical of you."

"Whatever," Eva hissed at him before turning away. Noah shrugged and went back to looking before he pulled out some pre-packaged turkey slices and pre-sliced Swiss cheese.

An hour had passed. Chef blared off the air horn again. "TIME'S UP. DROP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND LET'S GET THIS TASTE TEST OVERWITH!"

The teams lined up, each holding their respective dishes with covers over them. Crystal was the first on line for Team Renaissance and Courtney for Team Realism.

"You, blue haired chick. You're up first," Chef said. Crystal nervously stepped towards him. "While I'm still young," Chef hissed at her, pointing at the table before him. She set the plate down and he lifted the silver lid. On the plate was what appeared to be a Sloppy Joe in a tortilla.

"Oh sweet motherload… I can't remember the last time I had a Sloppy Joe," Owen said drooling at the sight of it, breaking the silence. He and Topher were setting up other tables and chairs. Topher just rolled his eyes.

**Topher: I can't believe that Chef is making ****_me_**** do such menial work. I'm the ****_host_**** of the show! Not some lazy intern!**

Chef took a bite out of the Sloppy Joe. It was only a few seconds before he swallowed, but to Crystal it felt like it was forever. Chef narrowed his eyes. "Well, if you want to know my opinion that was short of being literal trash. I'd have spit it out, but I don't think the floor was worthy of being stained by such crap."

Crystal closed her eyes and went rigid. "It was my first attempt at a Sloppy Joe," she said lamely.

"Well, take my advice. _DON'T BOTHER DOING IT AGAIN_," Chef then pointed for her to move aside. Courtney came up now and presented her dish, a beautifully decorated deviled egg. Chef took a forkful and tasted it. "Now _this_ was one of the best deviled eggs I've had in a long time. Good balance of flavor, I can see effort went into presentation too. Well done."

Courtney gave him a smug smile. "Thank you, Chef," she said, before sticking her tongue out at Team Renaissance and going back to her place.

Ella presented an apple pie, which Chef approved. Noah presented a plain turkey and cheese sandwich, which Chef promptly tossed away without even trying. Jenn presented a wine-stem glass filled with a mixed variety of berries with a small amount of cream on top. Chef tossed this aside as well. Rodney presented a hamburger with bacon bits coating the plate. Chef took a bite and spit it out. Eva then brought up a steak which seemed to have a mark on it, as if she punched it. A bit of parsley was sprinkled over it. Chef took a bite, and spit it and a few drops of blood; apparently Eva didn't bother to cook the steak and left it raw. Dawn went up with her tossed salad. After tasting it, Chef tossed _it_ aside. Patrick then brought up the rear for his team, with an alfredo pasta dish. Chef approved. Finally, Samey came forth and presented a large slice of lasagna, which was oozing cheese and chop meat. Chef approved of this as well.

Once Samey went back into place, Chef narrowed her eyes. "Overall, I'm more impressed with you than I am disappointed." There were many smiles among the contestants, but they quickly faded as Chef gave them an almost evil smile and he tossed his knife towards Team Realism. Everyone dodged away and looked up in alarm. "But some of you should be booted from this challenge right from the start! You, scrawny kid," he said pointing to Noah, "you dared to mock my cheap services with your even cheaper pre-packaged food! If people _wanted_ to eat cheap glue and wood pulp, they'd go to a deli counter!"

Noah bit his lip while his team glared at him. "I'm sorry Chef."

"The _only_ reason you'll be allowed to continue is because your team does have one saving grace; one dish stood out to me on being pleasing to the eye and to my mouth. Courtney, as a reward, I'm officially putting your deviled eggs on the menu for tonight."

Courtney gasped, her eyes twinkling with delight, while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

**Courtney: You know, I think there is some truth in the saying that you can do anything you set your mind to. Of ****_course_**** my dish was worthy! And as for Noah trying a cheap stunt… Well let's just say he's getting a good talking to when the day is done.**

Chef then cleared his throat. "If you're done gloating now, I'd like to move on to part two of the challenge. I need one volunteer from each team."

Samey, Jenn and Crystal raised their hands. Everyone else just looked away from Chef.

**Noah: Yeah, I think after that little incident, I'll just lay low with Chef. **

Chef stroked his chin for a second before he pointed at Courtney and then at Patrick. "Courtney and acting nerd, congratulations, you'll be on waiter duty for tonight."

Chef snapped his fingers and an intern came up with a box. Chef opened it and pulled out what appeared to be French maid outfits. He tossed one to Courtney and the other to Patrick.

Courtney was aghast. "W-what? _Me_, as a waitress? But who is going to make my deviled eggs?"

"Your team only has to make it provided someone will order it. Now zip your lips and get changed," Chef said, pointing to a bathroom. Patrick went over to another bathroom opposite hers.

**Patrick: It won't be the first time I've dressed up in a maid's outfit. I'm not going to complain; at least I won't have to deal with Jenn and the others in the kitchen.**

"Alright, now I want the rest of you to spend the rest of the day preparing your kitchens and being ready for customers. You got five hours before they arrive," Chef said as he turned to leave. Then he turned back. "Oh yeah, I forgot, one team is short a few people. Hmm…." Chef paused dramatically and then pointed a finger sharply at Rodney. "Congratulations, farm boy. You're now permanently on Team Realism."

"Wait, what?!" Jenn cried out in alarm. "You can't just do that!"

Chef walked up to Jenn and stared her directly in her eyes. For a brief moment, Jenn looked like she was about to run away in panic, but she held her ground firm and didn't budge. "Are you the host of this show?" Chef asked her darkly.

"Huh. I wish. Things would be a lot different if I was."

"Well, until that day comes, _I'm the one saying what goes! Do I make myself perfectly clear?_" Chef roared at her, coating her hair and face with saliva.

Jenn cringed and meekly nodded. By now, Courtney and Patrick had come out in their costumes.

Rodney sighed and looked at Jenn. Jenn started pushing him towards Team Realism. "I… I'm…. Fruit… Gravy… Potato…!" he mumbled. Jenn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not sorry to see you leave. I'm more upset that we just lost our numbers advantage."

Rodney sighed and walked over to his new team. Chef left and the two teams went to their respective side of the kitchen.

"Well, welcome to Team Realism, big guy. I hope you're tough as nails. You're going need it to survive on this team," Noah said.

**Samey: I just hope having Rodney on our team will take the target off of my back. **

**Courtney: I, for one, proudly welcome our new teammate. He's strong and not a wing-nut like Eva. Plus, if I'm to be totally honest, he's cute, sort of like Sc… No. I'm not going to even ****_think_**** about that fiasco. **

**Patrick: I'm sad to see Wreck-It leave the team. Our alliance wasn't the best, but at least we don't have any hard feelings between us. That's more than other alliances on this show can say.**

Once Jenn finally noticed Patrick in his French maid costume, she made no effort to hold back her laughs. He had let his hair down out of his small ponytail so it had gone down straight and rested right by his shoulders. He wore a small cap on his head, and for the most part, he wore the rest of the outfit fairly well, though Courtney was a jaw-dropper in her costume.

"Oh, hush, Jenn. You're just jealous that I wear this better than you could," Patrick retorted.

"Whatever. Just make sure you get our orders correct," she snapped back. She suddenly winced when she felt something drop onto her hair. Patrick snorted as he laughed. "What fell on me?" she demanded.

"I always knew you were a bit of a party pooper, but that's taking it quite literal Jenn," Patrick said, as he handed her a paper towel. A pigeon cooed as it flew off of the rafter and over to Ella. Ella was singing as she was working on a chicken pot pie dish, and of course, her singing had drawn over many birds, rabbits, a deer, some skunks and some rats.

"That's… Not going to go over well," Jenn said, as she cleaned her hair off.

"Ella, what are you doing? Get rid of those animals before Chef sees them!" Crystal shouted at her, trying to swat and shoo the animals away.

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly do that yet~" Ella said innocently. "Mr. Bluebird is fetching me some salt for the pot-pie. And Madam Fluffy Bunny is helping me peel the carrots, and…"

"WHY ARE THERE WILD ANIMALS IN MY KITCHEN?!" came a thunderous roar.

"Eep!" Ella gulped, turning around to see Chef hulking above her, with an even larger butcher's knife.

"I'll repeat myself. WHY ARE THERE WILD FILTHY ANIMALS IN MY KITCHEN?!"

"They were, uh, helping me to make my chicken pot-pie…" Ella whimpered.

"You mean this heap of garbage?" Chef picked up the pie tin holding the pot-pie and he smashed it down onto the ground and stepped on it with his boot. The animals, in fright, scurried outside. Ella's began to tear up and she ran out of the kitchen crying.

Team Renaissance gaped at what had just occurred but they quickly returned back to work out of fear of more retaliation.

On the other side of the kitchen, Rodney, Eva, Noah and Samey were all but stumbling over each other in the tight work space.

"Oh, if only I was a few inches taller, I could get that huge lasagna pan…" Samey groaned as she jumped up, trying to grab the edge of the pan.

"I'll get it!" Rodney said, easily pulling the pan down and handing it to her. For a second, their hands touched and Rodney immediately started blushing and stuttering. As ever, Rodney could only see Samey with a ring of roses and hearts around her, totally oblivious to her facial expression or what she was saying. It wasn't until he felt a cold and hard slap to his face that he snapped back to reality.

Eva had slapped him with a large cold steak.

"What was that for?" Rodney asked, rubbing his face where he had been hit.

"Are you a total idiot or what? I recognize that look in your eyes. Sammy already has a boyfriend," Eva hissed.

Rodney bit his lip and hung his head in shame before he turned away to go work elsewhere.

"It's okay, Eva. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. And also, thanks for actually calling me by my real name," Samey said, smiling.

Eva gave a ghost of a small smile but it quickly faded away as she turned to start pounding the steak hard.

**Rodney: I don't know what came over me. It was like when Samey and I touched, I could feel her soul reaching out to mine. But Eva's right, Samey has a boyfriend and I have Jenn… Hm… But now that I think about it, was I really and truly in a relationship with Jenn?**

* * *

At last, the time had come for the guests to start arriving to the island. Unfortunately for them, there was no moonlight; in fact, it had started raining, so they had to use the empty half of the kitchen building to serve the customers.

The two teams continued their preparation work, although Patrick and Courtney now started gathering up menus to distribute. Owen was on greeter duty for the night, and was pleasantly surprised when DJ and his Momma were the first to arrive. DJ was soaked, since he had held his umbrella out for his Momma. "DJ! Oh man, it feels like forever since I've last seen you!" Owen said.

"Thanks Owen. Momma said that she wanted to go out some place for dinner tonight, and this just seemed as good a place as any," DJ said. Momma smiled and nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, Chef told me I should show you this. Some sort of VIP ticket."

"Oh, a VIP seat! That's awesome! You get the fancy table on the blue side!"

The VIP table was right near the partition separating the kitchen from the dining area; the table was made of glass and the chairs were silver thrones. DJ and his Momma had a clear view into the kitchen, although Momma shook her head in disgust as she saw the teams struggling to work together.

The next guest to arrive was Ai. Her hair had been flattened out with the rain and she looked paler than normal. Owen just blinked at her. "I lost my cloak, I came back here hoping to find it and now I'm freezing…"

"Isn't it like, seventy degrees out or something?" Owen asked.

"Only seventy? No wonder I'm about to get hypothermia…" Ai just wandered off to a table with a green lamp (for Team Renaissance).

The next person to arrive was one that Owen seemed to recognize. She had red hair and had a smock on with a French barrette on. "Hi Serena! What brings you hear?"

Serena sighed as she folded her paint splattered umbrella. "Taking a break from my internship duties for tonight. Preparing all these art props for this show is a real challenge sometimes! Anyway, what section do you suggest Owen?"

"Oh, I totally recommend the green side! Without a doubt!"

Serena started to walk towards the green kitchen, but Owen stopped her. "No, wait, the blue colored side! That's the best one! N-no, you know what, the green side!"

Serena rolled her eyes and went over to the green side. "You're almost as bad as Molly, sometimes."

Owen shrugged when the sound of a trumpet fanfare blared off outside. He opened the door and gasped to see that Chris was coming in. He was dressed in his blue tuxedo. "Owen my man! It's been far too long since I've seen you in person!"

"Chris McLean! What are you doing here?" Owen gasped before giving Chris a bone crushing hug.

"Heard there was free food, and I never turn down anything free," Chris said, as Owen finally set him down. He flashed a ticket marked VIP. "Anyway, I'm off to the VIP table on the green side."

Chris watched as both teams were all but tripping over each other trying to finish the last of their preparations. Eva could be heard yelling off-camera and the sounds of plates being smashed were also heard. "I missed this show," Chris said to the camera.

Next to come in was Ben. He made his way over to a table on the blue side not far from where DJ and Momma were. For a few moments, there didn't appear to be anyone else coming in and Owen was about to announce that all the guests had arrived. But there was one table left on the green side that had been unclaimed. Owen looked over to Topher, who was shoving menus to Courtney and Patrick and the two co-hosts looked at the empty table and shrugged. Owen started to shut the door when a hand stopped it.

"I apologize for the tardiness, sir. I heard about this show and one contestant in particular and… well I'd like to have a seat please."

Owen nodded at the off-screen stranger, and he took the empty seat at the remaining blue table. Owen swung the door shut, the restaurant fully occupied now.

Patrick and Courtney began to hand out the menus. Courtney started off with Ben's table, which was the farthest from the kitchen. "Hello, and welcome to Chef's Roadkill Café, I am your waitress Courtney, and…"

"I know who you are Courtney. I mean we were on the same team for the past few weeks," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, for _your_ information I'm just following a regular restaurant waitress protocol. Now, if you're done picking on me following the rules, may I strongly suggest placing a boring appetizer order, and then ordering the deviled eggs that _I _made that Chef approved enough to put on the menu?"

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe I wanted…"

Courtney slammed her hands on the table. "Order my deviled eggs, Ben!"

Ben sighed. "Fine…"

**Ben: Even after being voted off, Courtney is still trying to "punish" me… Uh, what I'm not sure of is if I want Courtney to be voted off yet or not… That was quite the outfit on her though.**

On the other side of the restaurant, Patrick handed off Chris's order and went to wait on Ai. Ai giggled upon seeing him in the French maid outfit.

"Aw come on, not you too! I totally wear this well," Patrick said, twirling a bit.

Ai giggled some more. "Oh, that you do. Also, I don't feel too hungry. Just give me some hot soup and whatever you recommend for an entrée."

Patrick kissed her cheek, making her blush lightly. "Whatever you want, love."

Back in the kitchen, Chef began to bark out the orders. "Team Renaissance, table one ordered a tossed salad and celebrity size spaghetti!" The last part of the order was received with blinks and blank stares. Chef rolled his eyes. "That means 5 short strands of spaghetti, you knuckleheads!"

"Yes Chef!" The team answered, and set about to work. Jenn looked over at the burners. The station was empty; Ella had not returned.

"Good grief, where is that whiny princess? Without Patrick, we don't have anyone to make spaghetti!" Jenn hissed.

"I'll cover for her, not a big deal!" Crystal said, quickly filling a pot of water to boil.

**Crystal: Ella was always on the chopping block in my mind, and this just cements the fact that she needs to leave now more than ever. Also, I'm sure there are some people may be thinking "Crystal, just how can you manage the meat station ****_and_**** the burners? That's not possible!" Well, good news is that I'm so good at so many things I totally aced both sections!**

After a few minutes of letting the water bubble, Crystal turned back to her meat station, only to find that a swarm of flies had found the raw, uncut pile and began nesting on it. Crystal cringed.

**Crystal: -nervous laughter- Good thing I disposed of that before Chef noticed.**

Jenn, who was managing garnish, pushed Crystal aside from the burners. "We can't afford to waste time or food! Focus on the meat, I'll manage the burners."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, someday being a dictator will come back to bite you."

"And you're a saint? I just want us to win! So don't waste time arguing!"

On the other side of the kitchen, Rodney was put in charge of preparing hardboiled eggs. It was somewhat mundane compared to what the others were doing. Noah was making appetizers, Samey was working at the oven and garnishing while she waited, and Eva was pounding pounds of steak at the meat station. Rodney sighed. He could hear his former teammates yelling at each other and something about the fact that Ella was missing. His thoughts then trailed over to Jenn and then to Samey, and wondered how he would get over leaving Jenn so abruptly (thanks to Chef) and how to suppress any thoughts about starting a relationship with Samey (since she already had a boyfriend).

Rodney suddenly cringed. It was getting rather painfully hot in the kitchen. He looked around and held up his hand, which had been apparently resting in the pot of boiling water. He bit his lip for a few seconds before he finally let out a scream of pain and knocked into Noah behind him. "Hey! Watch it!" Noah said as _he_ suddenly stumbled back and bumped into Eva, who promptly swatted him back. However, her elbow wacked into Samey who was knocked to the floor along with her just finished veggie lasagna, which was now all over her hair and face.

"Um… Sorry," Rodney said sheepishly. His teammates glared at him.

**Samey: -she is still wiping her hair clean of the lasagna remains- Was he ****_always_**** that clumsy before? I don't think I ever actually paid attention to him.**

"Nice going Wreck-It! Now we're gonna fall behind on our lasagna orders!" Eva hissed.

"Actually, all the orders were for the deviled eggs, thanks to Courtney," Noah pointed out.

"That's beside the point…Wait, really?" Eva's eyes narrowed and she stalked over towards the end of the kitchen where she could view the patrons. Sure enough, Courtney was walking away from DJ and his Momma with a black-eye (courtesy of Momma) and over to someone rather unfamiliar… yet as Eva squinted, it became more familiar. The stranger wore an army hat and jacket, and had long blonde hair, part of which was covering one of his eyes. But the eye she could see was very familiar.

_N-no. I'm hallucinating. Having PTSD. I'm so enraged, I'm actually seeing things. There's no possible way that's…_

Eva rubbed her eyes and quietly went back to her station. When Courtney arrived back with the final two orders she shot an annoyed look at the table with the stranger. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy? He refused to even think about ordering my deviled egg! I mean, Momma refused too until I convinced her to try them. But that guy has nerve!"

"Courtney, it's a restaurant. They can order whatever they like. Besides, you're into politics and law and all that complicated nonsense, not cooking," Samey pointed out.

"But if enough people order _my_ deviled eggs, I can put it on my resume! I put many things I accomplished on this show on my resume, and it gets me places!" Courtney hissed.

"THE ONLY PLACE IT WILL GET YOU IS THE WAY OFF THIS ISLAND!" Chef roared out at them suddenly. "Why are you all lollygagging when you have orders to fill? Move it or lose it, maggots!"

* * *

Dinner was nearly over. For the most part, things finally started to calm down in the kitchen. Team Realism was lagging behind, and Courtney was of minimal help; though she tried to be nice and ask for patience, she was highly resisted and the agitation only got worse with time. Team Renaissance had managed to get things under control without Ella and Patrick managed to keep the guests entertained with his theater skills.

Ella finally poked her head into the kitchen. "D-did I miss the challenge?" she asked, coming back in. Her make-up was smeared and she was sniffling; it was obvious she had somehow managed to cry for the whole time she was gone.

"You may as well have! I've had to manage garnish and the burners without you!" Jenn hissed.

"If we lose, it's your fault!" Crystal added, and both girls turned back to their respective station.

"Don't feel too bad, Ella," Dawn said, putting an arm on her shoulder. "You can help me start preparing dessert."

Ella nodded and the two set to work preparing cheesecake.

* * *

At last, all of the entrées were served, and dessert was rolling out (although it was clear that Team Renaissance was in the lead). Once the last of the plates were served, Chef cleared his throat and the two teams gathered near him.

"As soon as you maggots clean up this giant mess you've made, I'll announce the results of today's challenge."

"Yes Chef!" everyone answered, except for Crystal who raised a hand.

"What do you want?" Chef sneered.

"Are you going to announce the results in front of everyone here?"

"Does that _really_ matter?! The jury is here, the co-hosts are here, what more do you want of me, girly?" Chef hissed.

**Jenn: Can we please merge yet? I want nothing more to do with this team already!**

Chef picked up a piece of paper that he had apparently been using to keep track of what was going on. "So, I must say, you lot have a lot to learn about life in the kitchen and how to actually serve others instead of being served."

The entire restaurant had gone silent in anticipation. Eva kept cocking her head and staring at the stranger… It was as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. Eva remembered things she didn't want to.

* * *

_Jamie was always a rank above her. Eva was never really sure if he was aware of her secret or not before that fateful night, but he always seemed to push her the hardest and make her do the most grueling of tasks. One night, she had finally hit her limit with him._

_"__Why are you pushing me so hard? Why don't you push the others as hard as me? I've proven myself time and time again! Go bother someone else… sir."_

_"__No. I can't do that."_

_"__Why?!"_

_"__I know your secret… Eva. I need you tough as nails, and I need you emotionally prepared for the eventualities. You're going to get older, more beautiful, and more feminine. If you want to serve your country, you'll have no choice but to become a nurse. You won't get into combat. I'm trying to prepare you for that day."_

_Eva felt her throat go dry as she processed this. So he did know. He was trying to make her angry and tough to resist those who would want to get rid of her. He also called her…_

_"__Did you just call me beautiful?"_

_Jamie smirked and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Get to bed, Aiden. I'm going to work you twice as hard now."_

* * *

Eva saw Jamie be taken away after that particular battle was over; she was at his side in the hospital ward, where she was then discovered to be a female. Jamie, in his apparent dying breath, slipped her his mp3 player, which she would go on to treasure forever. Eva was honorably discharged for her service, and she went back to her mother. Her father moved them over to Canada, where he was recently stationed as an ambassador. Eva had gone to therapy for a while to help her cope with normal life again; this was secretly the real reason she had gone to Total Drama. She took the mp3 with her, and was fiercely protective of it. It still had some of the dirt on it from the battlefield.

Eva didn't want to remember all these things, but she couldn't help the onslaught of thoughts as she gazed upon Jamie. No question about it, from the way he was looking at her, it was totally him.

_To heck with this. I have no reason to be on Total Drama anymore._

Chef cleared his throat. "I've reviewed the results. Team Renaissance, Ella really did cost you for a while, and Jenn and Crystal acted like a bunch of babies. But Patrick really covered your butts with his theater skills. Team Realism, you were a bunch of bumbling idiots and the customers complained about the waiting service. Thus, I declare Team Renaissance the winner of tonight's challenge!"

This was greeted with wide applause from the green side and Team Renaissance. Team Realism glared at each other. Except for Eva, who was seemingly still in a trance.

"Team Realism, you got two minutes to nominate two people who should go home."

Noah and Samey glared at Courtney, and then at Rodney. "We don't need two minutes, Chef, we know who we're nominating," Samey said.

"Wait, you can't possibly mean…" Courtney gasped wide eyes.

"Yes, we nominate Courtney first, Rodney second," Samey continued.

"You can't nominate me! I'm a CIT and I've got the leadership skills to get us further…!" A mute button suddenly appeared on the screen, and the camera turned to Chris who was holding a remote in his hand.

"I always hold onto this in case of Courtney outbursts."

"Alright, Courtney and Rodney come forward," Chef said, evilly grinning at them. "Now I get the pleasure to eliminate one of you."

**Ben: Please let it be Rodney! I can deal with him at least!**

**Ai: Please not Courtney! Bad enough to share the place with Chris, but not Courtney!**

**Jenn: Please pick Courtney! One less major threat out of the way! Ai, I'm sorry, not sorry.**

"And the person I decided to eliminate is…"

"Wait Chef!" Eva spoke up. Everyone turned to her.

"Yes, bully girl?"

"I volunteer to leave the show."

Everyone gasped. "Wait, Eva…" Samey said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I came here once to try to suppress wartorn memories. Circumstances have changed. I'm ready to move on from them and progress in my life again," Eva said.

The restaurant was silent again. Chef then nodded. "Very well. As a war vet myself, I understand and honor your request. Eva, I honorably discharge you from Total Drama." Chef gave her a salute, and Eva saluted back.

As she walked outside the restaurant to go to the docks, Jamie got up and followed her out. The two looked at each other and he held out his hand. She took her smaller hand in his and the two walked off towards the dock, both of which feeling that for the first time, things were going to be okay.

**Samey: Wow. Actually, that was much more satisfying than eliminating Courtney! I'm so happy for Eva and Jamie.**

Chef then turned to face the camera. "And so ends the first session in my kitchen. Will these maggots have what it takes to face it again? Only one way to find out! Whenever the next episode of Total Drama Generations comes out."

* * *

**A/N: And hopefully the next ep will come out very soon!**


End file.
